The 4Letter Curse: Life's A Drag
by antidoesfanfiction
Summary: Ayamei Lei Mei is the sexy new girl at school who befriends Sakura Haruno and Sakura's older sister, Sanaki Haruno. Even if she doesn't ask for it, Ayamei always seems to get all the male attention in the world with her shiny blue hair and dark icy green
1. Love On First Day

A high school FanFic R&R 1st FanFic.

(Make sure to give me reviews people!)Ayamei Lei Mei is the sexy new girl at school who befriends Sakura and Sakura's older sister Sanaki. Even if she doesn't ask for it, Ayamei always seems to get all the male attention in the world with her shiny blue hair and dark green eyes. When discovering who likes this mysterious girl (Sasuke!) Naruto and friends try to break up Sasuke and his current girlfriend (Ino) and bring together the true couple. Will the plan work? Will Sasuke and Ayamei wind p together? Or are they serious when they say they don't like each other? After all these questions are answered, watch as the story takes a new route and begins to be based on a whole new character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Ayamei and all her family members. Sanaki is a character created by NekoNekoMiMi.

Chapter 1: Love on First Day

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! SLAM!  
Ayamei Lei Mei sits up and slaps the off button on her alarm clock. "Let's see, another stupid school with even stupider kids, great!" Ayamei sighs and gets out of bed and prepares to get dressed. She puts on a pair of long black pants she put on her dresser the previous night. She opens up her closet and searches for a shirt to wear. After a few minutes of debating on a shirt to wear, she finally decides on a cotton white long-sleeve shirt.

She had to wear the stupid school colors, black and white or khakis and white. After sliding on some deodorant first, she puts on her shirt. The she brushes her hair down. She stared in the mirror at her hair for a few moments. Her soft blue stringy hair came just to her shoulders. Then she went downstairs and grabbed her purse. "Bye Mom, Dad, Shuichi," she said just before she left for school.

Ayamei figured she should say goodbye since her parents were leaving for two weeks to visit her aunt Keiko. Ayamei decided to walk to school today. As soon as she was out the house, she lit herself a cigarette. She had begun walking for about eight minutes when a car rolled up. "Hey, you're that new girl we heard about! Ayamei right?" shouted the passenger girl. Ayamei turned around and froze. "Yea," she answered. "You wanna ride with us?" the driver asked her. Ayamei examined the two people in the car.

She had pink hair, she looked about 16, and she looked to be in a c-cup bra-wise. "Okay," she finally answered. Ayamei walked over and got in the backseat of the convertible. The driver turned around and pulled off. "So your Ayamei who?" she asked. Ayamei examined her too. She had black hair, looked about 17, and looked about a d-cup bra-wise. "Ayamei Lei Mei." Ayamei answered putting away her gloss. "I'm Sakura Haruno. That's my sister Sanaki driving. She's 17 and I'm 16. So how old are you?" "15, but I'm almost 16." Ayamei answered.

10 Minutes later: Sanaki pulled up to the school and parked her car in the parking lot. "We're here!" Sakura yelled as she got out the car. Ayamei and Sanaki got out the car. "How about we show you around the school Ayamei-Chan?" Sakura asked as they walked toward the doors. "Sure," Ayamei answered.

There were three boys standing by the doors. "Oh great. It's Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." "So who's who?" Ayamei asked. "Sasuke is the one on the far right, Shikamaru's the one with the ponytail, and Naruto is the one on the far left," Sanaki answered her. Just then, Sakura elbowed Ayamei in the side when they were a few feet from Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Shikamaru is kinda funny but annoyin' so beware. Naruto is kinda funny too but in a cute way. Sasuke is can be sort of an ass-wipe but not always. So don't be fooled by the face." _"Hmm… Sasuke seems a little gay… Nope! He's not. Cute. But it's not like I care anyway.__Shikamaru looks okay. I guess Naruto is too,"_she thought to herself, still looking at Sasuke.

"Hey Sanaki, come and kiss daddy!" Shikamaru taunted. "You know what Shikamaru? Why don't 'cha just shut up and die will ya?!" Sanaki snapped. "Hey Sakura, you know you want me!" Naruto teased. "_This would be the usual. Idiots fallin' for idiot sluts,"_ Sasuke thought, sighing.

"Buzz off Naruto! You know that I go with Lee and Shikamaru you know Sanaki's with Gaara!" Sakura said, grimacing at Naruto then at Shikamaru. "So why are you guys hangin' with a new girl?" Shikamaru finally asked. "Oh, that's Ayamei. And so she's new, what's it to ya? We can hang with her if we want to Shikamaru!" Sanaki retorted. "It was joke. No need to whine over," he said. "I wasn't whining you twit!" Sanaki snapped again.

"So why are you hangin' with these two anyway? Tryin' to convert to slut-ism?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "Shut up Sasuke, you're such a crab!" Sakura retorted. "Save your breath, there's Lee at 6 o'clock," Sasuke said back, "Let's go guys before we get crabs." "Well it's too late for you Sasuke! You're already a crab! You… Loser!" Sanaki called as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke entered the school building, "See, that's why you should never hang out with him! He's such a jerk 90 of the time." "Really, I have know clue why I even liked him," Sakura added.

"Sakura, Sanaki! I see you two are befriending the new girl," Lee interrupted, putting his hands on Sakura's shoulders. The three girls turned around. "Lee!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing a little. "Hey Lee," Sanaki began, "Ayamei this is Lee, Sakura's boyfriend. Lee this is Ayamei Lei Mei."

Ayamei waved her hand weakly saying, "Hi," shyly. "Hello Ayamei. I am Rock Lee!-" "No need for the speech Lee, we get it," Sanaki said, cutting him off. "What's wrong with Sanaki Sakura?" questioned Lee. "Oh nothing. She's just mad at Sasuke bein' Sasuke like always," confirmed Sakura.

Just then, the bell rang for the high schoolers to report to the gym to get their schedules and all that crap. Lee had departed and disappeared to somewhere else by now. Ayamei looked at the classrooms and lockers as they walked down the hall to the gymnasium. _"Hmm… I wonder__why no ever mentioned the office yet,"_she thought when she saw the office door. The door appeared to be locked and it seemed impossible for anyone to see inside. Weird.

"_What?! Math for first period? I hate math, damn it!"_Ayamei thought when she looked at her schedule. Clear as day, her schedule said that she had math for the first period. "What do you have first?" she asked Sakura. "Science, you?" Sakura said back. "Algebra," Ayamei replied disappointedly. "Well, I've got literature so don't expect to see me around yet," Sanaki chimed in, "But we'll meet outside for lunch." "Okay, I'll see you guys later then," Sanaki said, heading to class. "Later then," Ayamei said, exiting the gym to go to the math.

Ayamei sat near the back. She hated the front. She didn't want to see the teachers and she didn't want the teachers to see her. Ayamei laid her head down as she waited for class to start. Before the bell rang, Sasuke entered the classroom and sat in front of her. Ayamei peeked in front of her at him. _"Great, he's in my first period!" _

The math teacher made the class play a get-to-know game like they were in kindergarten. _"What is this, pre-school?"_Sasuke thought, _"I__don't have time for this!" _The teacher made each student say their name and two facts about themselves, starting from the back of the room. "The name's Ayamei Lei Mei. I'm 16 and fighting is my hobby," Ayamei said in an annoyed tone. _"What's that slut's problem?"_thought Sasuke, glancing at Ayamei. _"What is he lookin' at? Shrewd…"_Ayamei thought. If there was anything she hated more than being touched, it was being stared at by someone she barely knew and most likely didn't want to know.

After an hour of algebra, Ayamei had science, history, geometry, and then calculus. In science, she had Lee as a lab partner, which wasn't so bad. He was cool, but he could be kind of a real nerd. But it didn't really bother Ayamei. At least she knew that their grade was a guaranteed A. History class was decent for Ayamei.

She didn't even know she was good at history but always seemed to get an Ain that class. She got to sit with Naruto and Sakura so she didn't die of boredom. Actually, the two kept Ayamei wide awake. Naruto would find something to tease or bother Sakura about and she'd retaliate every time.

In geometry, Ayamei befriended Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was shy and somewhat quiet which was okay with Ayamei. Kiba on the other hand was loud and funny. It was amazing to see his strong interest in Hinata. He practically spent the whole class trying to go with her. But Hinata was nice to him and didn't say yes or no.

Calculus was one of the most exciting classes. Ayamei had befriended Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. In fact, Ayamei and Tenten were like best friends by the end of class. They got on Neji's nerve purposely. At first he was seriously mad. But in the middle of class he realized that he didn't really need school. He only showed up to see girl fights like every other guy in the school.

Finally, it was lunchtime. Sakura and Ayamei walked outside together talking about what they liked and disliked about Naruto. Well, technically Sakura was. Ayamei would listen and laugh. "Man, I bet Sanaki is still in the school. And I bet she's with **Gaara!**" Sakura growled as she and Ayamei sat at a table and waited for Sanaki. "I didn't know she went with Gaara. Why do you sound so mad?" Ayamei asked curiously.

"It's not that I don't like Gaara, it's just that Sanaki and Gaara are always busy when they're together," Sakura answered. "Well they can't help it if they're busy…" Ayamei drifted off. "Oh no! When I say **busy**, I mean **DOING IT!!!**" Sakura screeched. "Oh, wow. My bad," Ayamei said slowly.

After waiting for almost 10 minutes, Sanaki emerged from the school building. She was fixing her shirt and adjusting her bra. "Hey! Sorry I'm late," Sanaki said, sitting down. Sakura glared at her sister suspiciously, "And do ya think we really wanted ya to put it out like that?" Sakura spoke angrily. "Sakura! I'm the older sister!" Sanaki teased. "Ok, forget I said anything! Look, it's just gross okay?!" Sakura said loudly.

"So I saw Sasuke go in algebra for first period!" Sakura smiled, looking at Ayamei. "Yea, so?" Ayamei said, confused. "So do ya like him?" Sanaki asked, _"Please say no! Sasuke can be such an ass-wipe!"_"I don't really know him. I guess he's cute," Ayamei said uncaringly. "I knew you would say it! Don't fall for him! He's… oblivious to everything!" Sanaki snapped.

Wait a second Sanaki! Sasuke can't be totally oblivious!" Sakura said grabbing her sister and whispering in her ear. "Yea and what does that have to do with anything!" Sanaki questioned, not whispering. "Well beat Sasuke at his own game! We'll make him fall for her!" Sakura whispered. "Whatever you say Sherlock!" Sanaki said, pulling away from her sister. _"Oh great!__They've gotta plan! What a drag!"_Ayamei thought.

After lunch, Ayamei had computer class. She was assigned to sit next to Shikamaru. "So new girl, I hear you like Sasuke," he said without looking at her. Ayamei felt a weird feeling in her chest when he called her "new girl". "Who told you that?" Ayamei asked. "Do ya like him or not?" he said, ignoring what she asked him. "No. I don't even know him like that," answered Ayamei. "Yup, you like him. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke saw you lookin' at him before school," Shikamaru teased in a strange tone.

"Just because I looked at him doesn't mean I like him!" Ayamei said, speaking a little louder. "It kinda does," Shikamaru replied. "You know you like him New Girl," Shikamaru spoke, still teasing her. "Look, he's cute. But that's just about it. I don't know him yet." "Do you wanna know him?" "…I don't know!" Ayamei mumbled.

"So does Sanaki like me or what?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. "Why should I tell you what she thinks of you when you wanna tease me about Sasuke?" Ayamei asked, looking at Shikamaru now. "Because I know what Sasuke thinks of you and I know that all girls wanna know what a dude thinks of them," he answered, looking at Ayamei now. _"Wow! This guys no idiot!"_

"Fine, I'll tell if you tell first," Ayamei spoke finally. "Now let's see… Naruto said you looked pissed, I said you looked like a freak, and Sasuke-" Shikamaru tried to say. "Wait a second! You said I look like a freak?" Ayamei whispered, grabbing him by his shirt with a fist. "Yea, but in a good way sort of," Shikamaru laughed, pulling Ayamei's fist off him. "Oh, sorry," Ayamei apologized.

"So anyway, Sasuke said you looked better than most of the girls in school. Now tell me about your stupid friend," Shikamaru finished. "Well, she likes you, but she says that you're too fast-forward with her. Try not to get with her all the time and focus on making her appreciate you more."

"Well ya know, if you act like you don't care about Sasuke, you know you'll draw his attention. But don't be a tomboy or he'll call you a dyke. But you know… he managed to get a girlfriend… Ino Yamanaka," Shikamaru offered. "Uh… who the hell is Ino?" Ayamei whispered. "You'll probably see her next period arguing with Sakura. They pretty much hate each other. But be aware: Ino is the bossiest slut in the village," Shikamaru confirmed. "I'll be sure to stay alert," Ayamei spoke sarcastically.

"So why are you all serious now but outta school you're so crazy?" Ayamei asked. "You're the one who got all serious first," Shikamaru responded. Just then the bell rang to switch classes. Before he left, Shikamaru turned around, "Tell Sakura for you, her, and Sanaki to meet me, Naruto, and Sasuke at our spot at 5:30."

When Ayamei got to the gym room, she saw Sakura arguing with Ino, Naruto and Sasuke were laid back talking, and Sanaki was talking to Gaara. "Well, I just broke up with Gaara," Sanaki said, walking over to Ayamei. "Just shut it Ino-pig! You think you're all that just because you go with Sasuke! Well guess what?! Sasuke doesn't even really like you! You stupid pig!" Sakura screeched. "Oh, just shut it Billboard Brow! You're just mad that I got him before you did!!" Ino screeched back. Sakura reached and grabbed Ino's ponytail. Sanaki ran and pulled Sakura away from Ino.

"What the hell was that about now?" Sasuke asked standing up straight. "Heh heh. Sakura's jealous of you and Ino," Naruto said with a smile. "I am not jealous, you jackass!" Sakura growled, trying to hit Naruto on the head. "Naruto you are such an idiot! You don't say that at this moment!" Sanaki snapped.

"But I'm not just an idiot! I'm Sakura's idiot lover!" Naruto joked. Sasuke and Ayamei smirked at the same time. The bell rang to start class. A few feet past Ino was the gym teacher, Kakashi Hatake. A much-skilled sensei and was a well-known lady's man. After going over names, Kakashi paired the class up in groups of two. So far he'd paired up Naruto and Sakura, Gaara and Hinata, and Shikamaru with Sanaki. The last group he paired up was Ayamei with Sasuke.

"Okay, so you're all probably wondering why I paired boys with girls. Well, for the next month, we'll be practicing couple sparring! That's right: plain ass couple sparring!" Kakashi began to talk, "My goal is to help you all learn to vary skills with one another. So I want you all to take some time to get to know your partner of the week. Each week we'll be switching off partners."

"Where the hell did he get this shit, a pre-school book" Sasuke asked sarcastically, "What's next? Coloring?" "I bet Naruto and Sakura would enjoy coloring," Ayamei added, sarcastically. "I don't know about Naruto. He's not all kiddy like he use to be," Sasuke said as he and Ayamei turned to face Naruto and Sakura. "Wanna go color for free period?" Naruto asked. "Sure!" Sakura replied.

"I stand corrected," Sasuke said, looking at Ayamei. "What?" Ayamei questioned after a few seconds of looking at Sasuke strangely. _"It's cute how weird he is,"_thought Ayamei. _"She's strange. She's__totally oblivious to me which is odd,"_Sasuke thought. Ino, who was about 7 yards away, stared at Sasuke and Ayamei. _"She's trying to_ _still my Sasuke! I'll show her!"_ she thought with a smug smile.

Sakura, who was leaning against a wall, next to Naruto, was looking at Sasuke and Ayamei too_. "They'd be so cute together. I've gotta get__those two together!"_she thought, determined. "Hey Naruto, what do you think about the new girl?" she asked. "Who, Ayamei? She's okay," he answered in a much relaxed tone. "Don't you think she and Sasuke would look cute together?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto. "Naruto looked at Ayamei and Sasuke.

"No, black is better than blue," Sasuke said looking at Ayamei. "No, blue is better than black," Ayamei retorted. Naruto looked back at Sakura. "Yea, like serious and seriouser," he said with a smile. "Good, then you, me, Shikamaru, and Sanki are gonna hook those two up!" Sakura explained.

"Sanaki, Shikamaru! Get over here!" Sakura yelled. "Do ya have to yell?" Shikamaru asked as he and Sanaki walked over. "Yea! Anyway, me, Naruto, you, and Sanaki are gonna hook up Sasuke with Ayamei," Sakura explained. "Isn't Ayamei the new girl?" asked Shikamaru. "Yea. But what about Ino? Sasuke's **girlfriend?"** Sanaki asked. "Well I was thinking that if he starts to like Ayamei that he'll get rid of that pig. Just look at those two! They're good together!" Sakura described her plan, gesturing toward Sasuke and Ayamei. They all looked.

"Well you're and idiot," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Oh yeah? Well you're ugly! Ugly!" Ayamei retaliated. "Idiot." "Ugly!" "Well you're nose is ugly!" Sasuke smirked, thumping Ayamei's nose. "Ow! Well you're hair increases your ability to be an idiot!" Ayamei said, ruffling his hair between her fingers.

"Wow, that's creepy," Sanaki said, baffled. "Yea, Sasuke's not suppose to smile!" Shikamaru added. As Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sanaki concocted a plan, Sasuke and Ayamei had their own little conversation.

"Whatever, just don't lose this stupid thing or you'll make the both of us look bad," Sasuke said. "Whatever, I'm not gonna lose to anyone," Ayamei said back, flashing a smile. Eventually they swapped numbers. _"Like I'll ever call you,"_they both thought.

"Okay, it's time for couple sparring," Kakashi yelled. The gym grew quiet. "First up: Sasuke and his partner against Ino and her partner. I want a good fight and if you get hurt… that's just too damn bad," Kakashi said, standing against a wall. Ayamei walked to the middle of the gym floor. She stood face to face with Ino. _"Come on Ayamei!__Crush that pig!"_Sakura thought. "Well, goodbye new girl," Naruto mumbled. Sanaki slapped him, "Whose side are you on?" _"Ino could__crush her! Why did I get paired with the new girl?"_Sasuke panicked, feeling embarrassed.

Ino threw the first punch. Ayamei grabbed Ino's fist, threw her down, and flipped behind her. Ayamei's hair color changed from blue to black. Ino tried to get control of her body. She almost fell. Before Ino grew control of her body, Ayamei punched her in the back. Ino flung forward and managed to stand up straight and turned around. Ino ran towards Ayamei, but before she could grab her, Ayamei flipped behind her like the first time.

Ino kicked Ayamei in the stomach. Ayamei held her stomach and kicked Ino in her upper chest and sent Ino flying backwards. Ayamei flipped backwards twice and sent in Sasuke to fight Ino's partner. Ayamei leaned back against a wall and watched the fight continue.

"Ayamei, wow! I didn't know you could fight like that! But why is your hair longer and black now?" Sakura asked after couple sparring ended. It was a few minute until the bell would ring. "I don't know it just does that when I get into fights. I don't know why," Ayamei answered. "Will it change back?" Sakura questioned. "Yea it should be blue by tomorrow. But I have to cut my hair to get it back to its old length," Ayamei answered.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sanaki, and Shikamaru approached the two girls. "Hmm… there's something different about your hair… You cut it didn't you?!" Naruto asked ignorantly. "Hey idiot, it turned black and it grew," Sasuke said. "Hey! Not everyone can notice that!" Naruto retorted. "I know. Only idiots like you can't," Sasuke said back.

"So what's up with your hair?" Sanaki asked, leaning on Shikamaru. "It turns black when I get into fights. And every time my hair changes colors, my hair grows," Ayamei responded. "That's cool but strange," Shikamaru added. "So you just tried to kill Ino didn't you?" Sanaki teased. "No… I just get real serious when I'm in a fight, that's all," Ayamei confirmed. "Remind me to never fight her," Shikamaru said, pointing at Ayamei.

The bell rang to switch class for last period. "So where are we goin' for free period?" Sakura asked. I guess we could go to the health room," Naruto suggested. So the six teens went to the health room. They beat the bell by a minute at most. When they got in, they saw Kakashi reading his same book that he always read in his free time.

They sat a round table. Ayamei sat next to Sanaki, who sat next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Ayamei.

Sakura tapped on Naruto's knee. It was the signal for him to try and get Sasuke and Ayamei together. "So Sasuke, how's stuff with uh… Ino? She's not mad that Ayamei kicked the shit outta her in gym is she?" Naruto asked. "Don't know. Don't really care," Sasuke said real plainly.

"Why don't you care?" Ayamei asked curiously. "I don't really care because I don't really **like** Ino. In case you haven't noticed, I don't really talk to her," Sasuke confirmed. "Then why don't you break her off," Naruto suggested loudly. "Whatever," Sasuke said, "Why would I do that?" "You said you don't even like her!" Naruto retaliated. "So?" Sasuke responded, tipping back in his chair.

"Sasuke, he was only making a suggestion," Sakura cut in. "Can you feel the awkwardness?" Shikamaru added in. Ayamei and Sanaki laughed a little. "Sasuke, why don't you just leave her?! She's stupid, bitchy, slutty, and way too self-centered. Just like how you describe all the other girls in the school!" Sakura continued.

"Ohh… I get you Sasuke," Ayamei said ignorantly, smirking at him. "Fine, I'll be nice. You're not too slutty or bitchy and stupid. I'll even say you can defend yourself pretty well. But you're still an idiot," Sasuke said, smirking back at her. Ayamei's smirk turned into an angry face. "Well you're ugly!" Ayamei retorted. "You're still an idiot," Sasuke said, laughing.

"You just love to piss people off don't ya?" Ayamei asked. "Yea," Sasuke answered her. "Well that explains the past few years," Naruto cut in. "Whatever," Sasuke said uncaringly.

After school, Sanaki and Sakura offered to drive Ayamei home. "No it's okay. I think I'll walk," Ayamei said to the two sisters. "Come on Ayamei. We've gotta see your house! You have no idea how much I wanna get away from being stuck with the pink-haired vixen all day!" Sanki begged. "And you have no idea how hard it is to do homework when that thing and Gaara make so much noise!" Sakura begged too.

"…Fine, I guess you guys can come over for a while then we can go to the sacred spot," Ayamei gave in finally.

"Hey there's Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke, pull over!" Sakura said after the three girls had been on the road for about three minutes, tapping her sister on the shoulder. Sanaki was driving while Sakura and Ayamei sat in the backseat flipping through a fashion magazine, looking at all the hottest clothes of the season.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely as he, Naruto, and Shikamaru stopped. "Wow! So polite of you ugly!" Ayamei said sarcastically. Sakura and Sanaki laughed. "Oh great, and you brought stupid along. How cute," Sasuke said with a smirk at Ayamei.

"So why are you guys walking instead of driving?" Sakura asked, looking at the three boys on the sidewalk. "Because we're dudes! We don't do that gay shit!" Naruto yelled with a quizzical look at Sakura. "Okay, whatever. So we're still meeting at the spot at 5:30 right?" Sanaki asked. "Yea and wear that outfit you wore to the Valentine's Day party last year. Daddy loves that outfit!" Shikamaru said, smiling at Sanaki.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru! Me and Ayamei'll crush you before you touch **my** sister!" Sakura retorted, pointing at Shikamaru. "Not if me and Sasuke **kill** you both first!" Naruto joined in. "Sasuke couldn't kill anyone even if he wanted to!" Ayamei laughed. "Shut up you slut," Sasuke said coldly.

"Get a life ugly!" Ayamei yelled, smiling. "Get a brain idiot," Sasuke talked back. "I'll show you an idiot when you're the one missin' a face!" Ayamei snapped, hopping out the convertible along with Sanaki and Sakura. "Ooh, scary," Sasuke said plainly, smirking.

"Okay that's enough, future lovebirds!" Shikamaru interrupted. Sasuke and Ayamei froze in the middle of their bickering. "**Wait** a minute! Did he call **us** lovebirds? Hey?! Stop that!" Ayamei and Sasuke yelled, pointing at each other, getting annoyed of saying the same exact things.

"I'd never go with her. She's... different," Sasuke said in disgust. "Like I'd ever go with **you!** You're too much of a… shrewd. "Okay, we need to go. It's 4:20," Sanaki said, looking at her cell phone. "Okay, let's go," Ayamei said as she gave Sasuke a dirty look and got back in Sanaki's car.

After Sanaki pulled off, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke began walking again. "The new girl's kinda okay. What do you think Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "… She's okay. I guess I'd date her," Shikamaru replied. "Yea, she **only** beat the shit outta Ino!" cackled Naruto ignorantly.

"Look, do I have to participate in this dumb-fest?" Sasuke asked. "Yup, ya sure do!" Shikamaru laughed, _"This is great! Sasuke's getting__unnerved!"_"Fine," Sasuke began, "I'll admit, she can fight. The hair change isn't so bad. She's not all… lame like the sluts at school. I'd give her a nine outta ten. But I don't like her."

"Oh come on Sasuke! You know you like her! I bet she likes you back," Naruto bothered. "I **don't** like her. She's just uh… different. And remind me to kill Shikamaru later," responded Sasuke. "I just don't get it," Naruto said disappointedly, "You go with Ino. **INO** looks like a man! Her head is as big as a windshield! Now remind me: why do you go with her?" "Okay look, I uh… guess I like Ayamei sort of. Don't bother me about Ino right now," Sasuke confessed, showing that he was slightly embarrassed.

"I knew it! You had to say it sooner or later!" laughed Naruto, "And all I had to do was make fun of his stupid girlfriend!" "Pure genius!" Shikamaru joined in, high-fiving Naruto. "Whatever, just remember: whatever you don't say won't get you both killed," said Sasuke. "Whatever Sasuke. You know you'll probably just run away and cry under a blankie if we tell her!" Shikamaru teased.

A few minutes of silence passed as they continued to walk. _"So I__wonder if this means he'll dump Ino,"_Naruto thought. _"Sasuke likes__the new girl! Sasuke likes the new girl! And all this time I thought he__was gay!"_Shikamaru thought with a secret smile. "So does this mean you'll dump Ino?" asked Naruto. "Drop it!" answered Sasuke.

Sanaki pulled up in Ayamei's driveway and parked her car. Ayamei unlocked her front door and she, Sanaki, and Sakura walked in her house. Shuichi, Ayamei's 9 year-old brother, was sitting on the couch surfing the channels on TV. "Hey," he began looking up, "Who are they?" "My friends you idiot. Where's Ai?" Ayamei asked. She was referring to Shuichi's twin and her little sister, who always woke up late in the mornings for school. "Upstairs on her computer," Shuichi replied. "Sakura, Sanaki, that's Shuichi. He's my 9-year old problem child," Ayamei introduced.

"Who did **you** fight?" Shuichi asked, noticing his sister's eyes for the first time actually looking at Ayamei. "Couple sparring in gym," Ayamei said back, "Look we're goin' up so don't do somethin' dumb." "Whatever. Just remember: I'm still older than Ai by six minutes," he said, focusing on the TV again.

"So if his hair is black, what color does it turn when he's mad?" asked Sakura. "He and my sister Ai's hair changes green when they're mad. Me and Ai's hair turns pink when we're flattered or like someone, but Shuichi's hair turns blonde. When my hair is green, that means I'm tired. But when my hair is brown, that means I'm scared," Ayamei explained, knocking on Ai's door, "It's me Ai."

"Come in," Ai said, sounding much like Ayamei. The door opened and Sakura and Sanaki followed Ayamei in. "Great, did you talk to Asuma yet?" Ayamei teased her little sister. Asuma was Ai's best friend as a boy and new crush. He has no clue that Ai's madly in love with him. "Shut it," Ai grimaced.

"Did you win?" Ai asked, referring to the fight she noted her sister was in. "It wasn't real. We just had to do couple sparring in gym," Ayamei replied, ruffling her sister's hair. "Oooh, who did you get paired with?" Ai asked curiously. "Sasuke Uchiha," Ayamei said in an annoyed voice. "You like him don't you?! Every girl likes **him!**" Ai exclaimed. "Yea she does! She tried to play it all careless but she's madly in love with him!" Sakura blurted out.

"Damn you Sakura, I said I don't like him! He's too… I don't know he's just not my type!" Ayamei explained in an exasperated tone. "Oh whatever, she's obviously in love with him!" Sanaki cut in. "**Whatever. **Anyway, I'm goin' to hang out. I should be back by 7. Call me if you need somethin'," Ayamei continued as she, Sakura, and Sanaki exited Ai's room. "Whatever," Ai ended the conversation.

"Goodness I can't wait to get outta these stupid school clothes," Sakura groaned as she, her sister, and Ayamei went in Ayamei's room. "I know," Ayamei joined in, sitting at her computer desk. "You're more active at home than at school. At school you're so emo," Sanaki said, flopping on Ayamei's bed next to Sakura. "I know, it's because I want the twins to be more satisfied than me. It's just in my nature," explained Ayamei.

Sakura looked at a clock, "We need to shower." After Sakura showered, Sanaki went, then Ayamei. They all looked at Ayamei's mirror. "Ayamei…" began Sakura, "Blue and black? You can't be serious!" Sakura and Sanaki opened up Ayamei's closet and searched for a better and more girly outfit. "Here, try this stuff," Sakura said, handing Ayamei another outfit.

Ayamei came out the bathroom wearing jean capris that almost touched her ankles, a pink shirt, and pink tennis shoes. "I hate you guys," Ayamei mumbled. "Ah, perfect!" Sakura and Sanaki nodded in satisfaction. "No! Me in pink is **not** perfect!" exclaimed Ayamei hastily.

"You look cute and you'll mess with Sasuke's mind for sure!" Sakura boasted. "Okay, one: I don't wanna mess with Sasuke's mind! And two: I don't even like Sasuke!" retaliated Ayamei. "Look, just do it for your new two best friends!" Sanaki begged. "… You guys fuckin' suck," Ayamei finally answered.

When they got to their destination, Sanaki parked her car and she, Sakura, and Ayamei walked through some trees to a river. "Took you guys long enough!" Naruto yelled, hanging from a tree. "Wow Ayamei… you look dumber than you did earlier and that's says **a lot**," Sasuke smirked, looking at Ayamei. "Have you ever considered getting a **life?**" Ayamei asked sarcastically.

While Ayamei and Sasuke went back and forth, Sanaki started to bother Shikamaru. "Why didn't you guys change clothes?" asked Sakura. "Because we're **guys!** We don't change clothes unless we **have** to!" Naruto and Shikamaru retorted at the same time. "You two might as well cut the games. Sanaki you know you like him so why play around?" Sasuke questioned, looking at Sanaki leaning on Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Well fine Mr. Serious-Ass! We go together now!" Sanaki responded, then kissing Shikamaru. "That was so wrong on so many levels!" Sakura and Ayamei exclaimed at the same time. "Not really," Naruto added in. "Why don't **you** get outta **that** tree?!" Sakura asked, glaring up at Naruto who was still hanging upside down from a tree.

"No! Because **you're **not the boss of me!" Naruto teased. Sakura picked up a long stick and started to hit Naruto on the head with it. "Hey! Stop that!" Naruto yelled. "Come down from the tree then you idiot!" Sakura yelled back. "No! You're not the boss of me!" Naruto yelled once more.

"They act like four year-olds," Sasuke said, shaking his head in annoyance_"I haven't a clue why we're best friends still."_ "Come on loser," Ayamei said, leading him to another section of the forest. "Whatever," Sasuke said, following Ayamei anyway although he sounded like he didn't want to.

"So what's the deal with those two anyway?" asked Ayamei. _"This__girl really doesn't__like me!"_Sasuke thought. "What?" she said with a strange expression, noting the weird expression on his face. "They like each other, what's not to get?" he answered finally. "What I don't get is why you and Shikamaru just hook them up and get it over with," Ayamei said back.

"That's what we asked, both of them. But they just give us some bull-shit answer," Sasuke verified. Just then Ayamei's mood softened a little. _"I guess he's not a mean-ass all the time,"_she thought. "Your hair is pink on the last few inches of your hair," Sasuke said, looking at her hair closely, "So what's your name suppose to be?" "Ayamei and you're supposed to be?" she said coolly.

"Sasuke," he said back, looking her in the face now, _"I almost__actually __**like**__ her."_ Ayamei could see the embarrassment on his face but said nothing. _"Oh goodness, I made him __**like**__ me. What now?"_she thought with a smile.

They leaned in and kissed each other.

Sasuke could smell Ayamei's perfume really well just as much as she smelled his cologne. Hers was a tropical smell mixed in with her bodily scent. Ayamei couldn't distinguish what kind of cologne he wore but it wasn't so bad.

The two were so into the kiss that they hadn't noticed Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, or Sanaki looking at them from behind a bush. "Hey! We all saw you guys kiss! Me, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sanaki saw you guys kiss!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out from behind the bush. Ayamei and Sasuke spun around immediately.

"Shit, Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" Ayamei snapped. "Girl, your hair is changin' again," Shikamaru said, pointing at Ayamei's hair as it turned brown. Sasuke flashed an angry glance at him. "Don't get mad because we caught you guys Sasuke! You're the one who likes her!" Sanaki added, looking from Sasuke to Ayamei.

"And you said you didn't like her!" Naruto and Shikamaru teased as they high-fived each other, "This is the best plan ever!" "So do you guys go together or what?" Sakura asked after Naruto and Shikamaru quieted down. "No!" Ayamei and Sasuke yelled at once. "In case you've forgotten, he still has a girlfriend," Shikamaru stated.

"Well whatever then. We were coming to get you secret lovers 'cause we're about to go eat somethin'," Sakura continued as they headed back to Sanaki's car. Sanaki and Shikamaru sat up front in her car while Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ayamei sat in the back.

Finally they got to their spot to eat. Ayamei sat in between Sakura and Sanaki. Next to Sakura was Naruto and next to him was Sasuke while Shikamaru sat next to Sanaki. "Don't make such a pig of yourself Naruto," Sakura began, looking at him expectantly. And don't get us thrown out for somethin' stupid," Sasuke added in with boredom in his voice.

"Ayamei, your hair is blue again," Sanaki said, obviously fascinated by her hair. "That means I'm real comfortable'," Ayamei said with a smile. "I still think that's strange," Shikamaru joined in.

"_Damn it! Ino,"_Sasuke thought, turning around. "Hey Sasuke!!" Ino said in a smutty voice. Everyone turned and faced Ino who was standing next to Sasuke now. "Hey," he replied half-heartedly. "So I see your hangin' with **three** sluts now," Ino sneered.

"Hey Shikamaru, sometimes when I'm mad guess what song I like to sing?!" Naruto cut in loudly. "Ooh, let me guess!" Shikamaru replied just as loud. "The Happy Song!" he and Naruto said together, "Nice is good! Mean is bad! Don't be mean 'cause mean is bad! Nice is better than mean!"

Sanaki, Sakura, and Ayamei stood up. "Whoa, you girls need to chill. Oops! I mean **guys!**" Ino laughed. "Look bitch, Ayamei already beat the fuck outta you in gym. Now you wanna fuck with all **three** of us?!" Sanaki growled. "Me mess you guys?! Oh please! I'm simply just here to see **my** Sasuke so fall back Sanaki! Oh, and the new girl beat my ass?! Whatever!" Ino yelled.

"Hey Naruto, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?!" Shikamaru questioned loudly. "I don't know Shikamaru! That's a good question!" Naruto replied. Sanaki rose up her fists about to punch Ino when Shikamaru grabbed her arms.

As Shikamaru and Naruto tried to calm down Sakura and Sanaki, Ino continued to talk her spit, "And hey new girl, you may think you're all that with your little cutesie flips and kicks but remember this: just because you're his partner **doesn't** mean you're his girlfriend. That's why he has me." Ayamei's hair turned deep blue and she clenched her fists and held up her guards. "Ooh, scary! And by the way: the next time you touch me, somebody **will** be takin' a trip to the **hospital,**" Ino finished.

After the word "hospital" echoed in Ayamei's head for a moment, she punched at Ino's face. But when Ayamei's fist was about three inches from Ino's face, she noticed that Sasuke had grabbed her arm and twisted it a little. Ayamei dug her nails into his skin but it didn't affect him much.

"Well…Bye Sasuke!" Ino giggled away. "Let…Me…Go!" Ayamei groaned. Sasuke finally released her from his grip. "Wow, she left marks in your skin. That's gotta hurt a little," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke's arm. "Not really," Sasuke responded. "Ayamei, you okay?" Sanaki asked, putting an arm around her angry friend's shoulder. "I'm fine," Ayamei said, exiting to Sanaki's car.

"You know, he was right in an odd way," Shikamaru began when they were all in Sanaki's car on the road. They weren't really headed anywhere, just cruising around like everything was okay in life. "…Whatever," Ayamei said looking away. "No, I'm serious. He still goes with her and you've just gotta face it. Unless you're jealous," he continued.

"I'm not jealous. It's just that… It's just the fact that he goes with **her**. She's…a **bitch**," Ayamei replied quietly. "What did you think I meant earlier?" Shikamaru asked confusedly. "I don't know… I just didn't think it was so critical," Ayamei said, flustered.

"Alright already! You can shut up with the stupid song now! I'm okay Naruto!" Sakura laughed, clamping her hand over Naruto's mouth to keep from him singing the Happy Song anymore in her ear. "Your both idiots," Sasuke smirked. "Whatever Sasuke! Hey Sakura, how come Sanaki always drives and not you?" Naruto asked. "No! Sakura can't drive! Oh no! Never again! What do ya think happened to her car?!" Sanaki spat. "Whatever happened to your car Sakura?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Flashback: Sakura screeched around a corner in a pink convertible with Sanaki in the passenger seat. Seven police cars were chasing her. "LIKE **THIS** SANAKI?!!!" she asked. "NOOO NOT LIKE **THIS!!!** AND POLICE CARS ARE **CHASING** US!!!" Sanaki screamed.

Present time: "And that's what happened to Sakura's car," Sanaki shuddered.

By the time Ayamei got home, her hair was dark blue and green. Tired but still pissed a little bit. Who the hell was Sasuke to grab her anyway? The Ino National Lapdog Society?

"Tired **and** mad?" The twins asked at once. "Yup," Ayamei spoke, flopping on the couch and kicking off her shoes. It was 9:00 when the phone rang. "Hello?" Ayamei answered. "Hey Ayamei-Chan!" Sanaki and Sakura said at once. "Hey," Ayamei replied with no enthusiasm.

"Tell us everything," Sakura said anxiously. "Everything what?" Ayamei asked. "Everything as in the kiss," Sanaki added in. "Oh, that. It wasn't all that. It was sort of an accident really. It kinda just happened. It wasn't even all that," Ayamei explained as she grabbed a plate of sushi, got a pop, and went upstairs to her room. "So that's it?!... Ayamei do you expect us to believe that lame story? I want you to tell me what went on in the midst of that kiss and I want you to describe it with passion dammit!" Sakura commanded.

"…Fine. It was kinda strange when we leaned in, but it was **okay.** His body spray kinda made it…cute almost," Ayamei confessed with embarrassment rather than passion in her voice. The three teens talked on the phone for about an hour more. Sanaki and Sakura said they'd meet Ayamei for school by 7:20 everyday and get to the school by 7:40 and goof off until 8:00 when you were finally allowed in the school.

After she hung up with Sakura and Sanaki, Ayamei went downstairs to wash the dishes and lock up the house after watching TV for a minute. It was when she got in the kitchen that Ayamei looked at the time which was 10:07. "10:30 is bedtime!" Ayamei called over the running water in the kitchen. "Okay," the twins groaned from the living room.

By the time Ayamei finished the dishes it was 10:40. It was when she sat down and laid her head back on the couch that the house phone rang again. _"__**Seriously**__, who calls at this hour?!"_she thought angrily.

"Hello?" Ayamei answered. "Hey," Sasuke said on the other end of the line. "And I'm gonna assume you have a reason for why you're calling me at a quarter 'till eleven at night," Ayamei said, cutting the TV off. "Nope not really. I can hear Naruto down the hall still singing show tunes," Sasuke responded. "So what're you gonna about your bitch-friend because if she fucks with me again she won't have any unbroken bones," Ayamei smirked to herself.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," Sasuke answered her. "So then why are you calling me anyway?" Ayamei asked.

They eventually found a conversation and lasted on the phone for about two hours. It wasn't as bad as Ayamei had planned. She and Sasuke were almost like friends which Ayamei also hadn't planned on.

After hanging up with Sasuke Ayamei was too tired to shower so she'd decided to shower in the morning.


	2. When Shit Happens

Chapter 2: When Shit Happens

The next morning Ayamei woke up at 7am. She'd just had the strangest dream ever. She dreamt that Kakashi tried to come on to her and her hair was pink with green ends. _"That was just too weird," _her inner-conscience told her as she peeled off her clothes for a shower. After showering, Ayamei wrapped her towel around her body and went to her closet.

After a minute, she pulled out a long sleeve purple shirt, a short sleeve white cotton shirt, and a pair of black jean capris. After throwing on her clothes, Ayamei looked at the time. It was 7:30. Sanaki and Sakura would be there in about five minutes. "Great, five minutes to do my hair," she whispered in sarcasm, looking in her mirror. _"What am I gonna do with my hair today?"_ she thought.

After oiling and brushing it back, Ayamei combed a side bang on the left side of her face and put on a purple headband. Then she grabbed her purse, washed her hands, and ran downstairs. "Gotta go, lock up the house, don't forget your keys!" she urged the Twins as she grabbed a fruit bar and dashed out the house.

Sanaki and Sakura rolled up as Ayamei stepped off the porch. Sakura scooted over so Ayamei could sit up front with her and Sanaki. "Hey," Ayamei said after sitting down and closing the car door. "Hey Ayamei," they replied together as Sanaki pulled off. Ayamei and Sakura applied lip gloss and searched radio stations. They finally stopped on some new foreign radio station.

"I didn't know you had HD," Ayamei said, turning up the music. It was playing "Ride 4 U" by some group called Danity Kane. Sanaki parked her car and she, Ayamei, and Sakura got out the car. "Break up day," Sakura whispered to herself as she, her sister, and Ayamei approached the two school doors where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke posted up once again.

"It's Stupid and Friends once again," Sasuke said, looking up at Ayamei and the two sisters. "Awwww! Isn't it cute how ugly little Sasuke wishes he had a real life besides bothering girls that he can't pull?!" Ayamei retaliated. "You know you guys are still lovers rather he's with Ino or not so both of you shut up," Shikamaru cut in.

They both rolled their eyes, "Whatever, I'd never **touch** that." "It's gonna rain soon," Naruto said, changing the subject and looking up. "I know, I can smell it," Shikamaru added on. "That's weird, I can smell it to," Ayamei said. "Shit, I'll be back in a sec," Sanaki said, running to roll up her car.

"So what're we doin' today Naruto?" Sakura asked expectantly. "Hangin' I guess, nothin' much," he yawned. "It's sad how in love with him you are," Shikamaru and Ayamei sighed together. "Very," Sasuke added in. "I'm not in love with him!!"

On his way to algebra, Sasuke bumped into Ino. Catching his attention, Ino grabbed his shirt, pushed him to a wall, and kissed him heavily. 'What Ino?" Sasuke interrogated, pushing her off him. "Stop hangin' out with the new school slut," she replied walking away. After algebra, Sasuke stopped Ayamei on her way to calculus.

"What is it Sasuke?" Ayamei asked, turning around. "Ok… I still go with Ino… So we can't hang out until I break up with her," he said plainly with an awkward look on his face. "And why's that?" she asked suspiciously looking at him. "Yesterday," he answered.

"There's something your not telling me but I'm gonna let you live with that for yourself," she said in an icy tone, turning and going to calculus class. _"And they said he was oblivious! Well two can play at that game!"_ Ayamei thought.

Over the course of calculus, Ayamei had made friends with Tenten and Neji. She'd made friends with Hinata and Kiba along with Akamaru in yesterday's geometry period so she'd already known that Neji was Hinata's cousin. Tenten and Ayamei had practically bothered Neji through the whole period. By the end of the day however, Ayamei's hair was green and she was exhausted.

"What's wrong Ayamei?" Sanaki asked after school as she drove Ayamei home. "Did Sasuke say somethin'?!" Sakura added in. "No, Sasuke didn't say anything. I'm just tired," she said as she watched the water pour. "Ok, but we're calling you tonight," Sanaki said, pulling up to Ayamei's house. "Fine with me," Ayamei waved, getting out the cat and running in the house.

"Hey Twins," Ayamei called softly. "Hey," they answered her. "I'm goin' to take a long shower so don't run any water," she informed them as she headed upstairs.

Ayamei ran some steamy water, peeled off her clothes, and got in the shower. No shower cap, no soap, no shampoo, and nothing to wash with. "Ahh…" she released from a newly relaxed tone of voice with her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes and examined her body. That's when the thoughts came rushing in her head like a whirlwind of evil.

She had scars on her arms, shoulders, thighs, a few on her legs, her back, and her neck. _"…These damn scars! Shit! I can't go to a hospital and I can't tell anyone or everyone'll know!"_ She cut off the water and got out the shower. "I'm out!" she yelled before going in her room and locking the door. Ayamei put on a night gown and then she laid down on her bed and took a nap. _"Enough thoughts for one day," _her conscience told her.

While Ayamei drifted off to sleep, the twins were downstairs watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Shuichi got up to answer it. It was their uncle Toshiki and aunt Juline.

"Hello Shuichi!" they said, hugging the confused 9 year-old. "Uh… hey aunt Juline, uncle Toshiki. "Hey, mom and dad are gone right now," Ai said, standing up. "Yea we know. We just came by to hang for a minute. Where's Ayamei at?" Toshiki replied as he and Juline hugged Ai as well.

"Uh she's upstairs in her room," Shuichi answered. "We just swung by to take you guys to see your grandmother," Juline said. "Huh? What happen," "He died last night," Toshiki interrupted. The room grew quiet. It was that awkward quiet where if anyone talked everyone would look at them like they were on dope.

"You take the kids to see Mihara and I'll stay here to keep an eye on Ayamei," Toshiki said finally. "Are you sure?" Juline said back. "Yea I'm sure. You two be good for granny," Toshiki responded. After Ai, Shuichi, and Juline left, Toshiki went upstairs and knocked on Ayamei's bedroom door.

Ayamei finally woke up, unlocked the door, and opened it, "Oh no, not you again. Not with the twins in the house!" "The twins aren't here right now. They went to go see granny," he said, moving in on her. "Get away from me!" Ayamei screamed. Toshiki punched her in the stomach and watched her drop to the floor. He pulled her night gown off her and before he could touch her, she punched him in the waistline but he didn't move a muscle.

He blasted her in the back and then flipped her naked body over. "…Shit," Ayamei whispered. Before Ayamei had a chance to recover form his blows, Toshiki opened his fly, slid a condom on, and began to rape her. Ayamei tried to get him from on top of her but couldn't.

Tears streamed down her face as she screamed and struggled but it was no use. She couldn't be heard. Every so often he'd scratch her arms or punch her. He was enjoying every moment of this. Watching her struggle and scream pleasured him even more and he'd ram harder into her body.

After two hours of beating and raping her, including anal, Toshiki left Ayamei's naked and unconscious body on her floor and closed the door. When he got downstairs, he saw Juline pull up with Ai and Shuichi. "Don't bother your sister. She's asleep," Toshiki said when the twins came in the house. "Okay," the twins said together.

When Ayamei woke up about an hour later, she had a headache and her hair was brown and green on the ends. _"…Huh?" _ Ayamei looked at herself and saw a used condom and a condom wrapper on her rug. "**Aaaaahhh!!!!**" She covered herself with her blanket and hid the condom and the condom wrapper.

"Ayamei!" the twins screamed, bursting into her room, "What is it?!" "Huh? Oh it's nothing now. I just uh… thought I uh… saw a rat," she said, rearranging her attitude. She couldn't even let the twins know what had been happening for nine years. Toshiki had threatened her life numerous times. Now why would her own uncle want to fuck her constantly? Ayamei always wondered this herself.

2 weeks had passed and Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sanaki all noticed how Sasuke and Ayamei avoided each other. Ino was ecstatic while the others were confused. "I thought we had them!" Sakura boasted to Naruto in language arts one day. "Don't worry, I'll talk to that idiot," Naruto smiled devilishly.

"You two haven't talked since September, it's almost November! What the hell is goin' on with you two?!" Naruto ranted as he, Shikamaru, and Sasuke headed home. "Nothin' we just haven't talked. Anyway, I still go with Ino," Sasuke answered him. "Look, you obviously like New Girl. If you like her and you don't like Ino, then just simply dump Ino," Shikamaru said.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Ayamei said as she got in the house, getting back from school. "Hi honey," her parents replied together. "Ayamei, your mother and I just got a very important business call. They want your mother and I to go to the U.S.," her father began. "Go on," Ayamei said coolly.

"So we want to know if we can trust you to take care of the house and the Twins while we're gone… for two years," Ayamei's mother said hesitantly. "Wow… that's a long time… sort of… I guess," Ayamei hesitated, "I'll do it." "You don't have to if you don't want to…" her mother started. "No Mom! It's okay. I'll do it," Ayamei stopped her.

"We have the bill money on the mantle. It should cover anything you guys need and all the rent," Ayamei's mother said as they prepared to leave. "Come on Kalin, our flight leaves at 9," Ayamei's father called from outside. "Okay honey! Bye kids. Twins, listen to your sister and be good," Kalin said before leaving.

After her parents left, Ayamei locked up the house. "Ai, take a shower. Shuichi, do the dishes," Ayamei controlled. When the phone rang, Ayamei hesitated to answer it. It was Sasuke and for some reason she just knew it.

"Hello?" she answered finally, forcing herself to sound unusually polite. "Ayamei, we uh… need to talk," Sasuke said quietly. "Oh I'm sorry, Ino doesn't live here! You have the wrong number, sorry!" Ayamei spoke loudly then hung up the phone. The phone rang again and of course it was Sasuke.

"Okay, what do you want from me, the I'm-Ino's- Number-One-Lapdog-Hotline number?" Ayamei teased in an icy tone. "Okay, so you knew. I'm calling to say I broke up with her," he answered in a still quiet tone. "So?" Ayamei asked, purposely being ignorant. "And I'm uh… sorry," he finished.

It got really quiet. _"Did she hang up?"_Sasuke thought. "No I didn't hang up," Ayamei replied to his thoughts. "How did you hear me?" he questioned. "You just asked did I hang up," Ayamei said back. "No I didn't. It's like you read my mind," he said. "Okay then super genius, think something else and I'll see if I know," Ayamei said sarcastically.

"_You are such a loser,"_ Sasuke thought, smirking to himself. "Bitch," Ayamei said, "I heard that." "You really are a loser," Sasuke said. "Whatever, you're ugly!" Ayamei smirked, "Whoa, wait a second!" Ayamei was having a flash forward into tomorrow.

"There's gonna be a fight tomorrow! I don't know who's gonna fight but it's gonna be a fight," Ayamei said finally. "How do you know that?" Sasuke asked. "I can see it," Ayamei responded. "That's weird. It just happened?" "Yea," Ayamei replied. _"Ooh! Maybe I can search minds and thoughts,"_ she thought suddenly, _"Let's see… He use to almost like Sakura. Secretly real close to Naruto. His brother…"_ "Okay, you use to almost like Sakura, you and Naruto are close and then we have Itatchi," Ayamei said.

"_Sakura or Naruto must have told her,"_he thought. "Nope, she didn't. Now do you believe me you idiot? Why would I lie stupid?" Ayamei burst into his thoughts. "Okay, fine. You're not lying," he admitted. _"Idiot,"_ Ayamei's conscience said to her.

After she and Sasuke hung up, Ayamei looked in her mirror at herself. "I gotta cut my hair," she said quietly, grabbing her hair scissors. After that "That's better…something strange is gonna happen tomorrow and I can feel it," she said, still looking at her hair. It came down a little past her shoulders now. Before she cut it, it was almost long enough to sit on.

The next day Since she'd showered after cutting her hair last night, When Ayamei woke up, she went straight to her closet. "What to wear," she murmured. She picked up a pair of khaki capris and thought for a moment. _"I guess I could wear these. I haven't worn them this year yet,"_ she thought, _"But it's gonna rain so I gotta be careful so I won't get caught in it." _

"_Hmm… A v-cut? I guess I could pull it off but I'll need a jacket,"_ she thought, picking up a white v-cut shirt. She finally decided that she'd wear it. After throwing on some deodorant, the capris, and the shirt, she picked out a black jacket to go with her attire. Grabbing a pair of socks and white tennis shoes, Ayamei sat on her bed for a minute and finished getting dressed.

Ayamei walked over to her mirror and sat in her chair _"I guess I could wear a ponytail for today," _she said to herself. She put her hair in a ponytail and combed a few strands into her face. "Perfect," she said in satisfaction.

"Hmm…maybe I can move stuff," she said, going in the kitchen. She aimed her finger at a cereal bar and moved it into her hand, "Wow, all I gotta do is focus and it just happens." After messing around with her powers for a few minutes, Ayamei's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Ayamei, come on!" Sakura informed her. "Okay, just gimme a second!" Ayamei rushed, closing her phone. Ayamei ran outside and closed the doors behind her with her powers. She opened up Sanaki's back door with them also and got in the car. "You have telekinesis?" Sakura asked. "Uh…yea," Ayamei answered her.

Sanaki, Ayamei, and Sakura met up with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke at the two front school doors like they did every morning when they got to school. _"You three are such losers,"_ Sasuke thought purposely. Ayamei flashed him an annoyed look. _"For heaven's sake, this guy is in serious need of a life," _she said to herself.

Ayamei goofed off all through class for the day. _"This is probably the first time in ten years that I've actually been…happy. Besides kissing Sasuke but it wasn't all that,"_ she thought. It was true. Ayamei sort of liked the kiss. It wasn't so big except for the fact that it was her first kiss. But she still didn't really give a fuck about Sasuke. He could still go kick rocks as far as she was concerned.

Ayamei took control of Sasuke's pen when he wasn't paying attention. _**"Ha ha. Look wat I can do loser! –Ayamei" **_"_Let me guess, you_ _can fly too_," he thought. _**"whatever, u r such a lame." **_

During lunchtime, Ayamei finally told Sakura and Sanaki about her powers. "So you're telling us that you can get into our heads without us even knowing?" asked Sanaki. "Yup, pretty much," replied Ayamei. "Show us," Sakura added, staring at Ayamei expectantly.

"Okay then," Ayamei said, closing her eyes and focusing on Sakura, "Let's see…Sakura, you use to love Sasuke since you were little but you don't anymore. You wanna go with Naruto but you want him to ask you. Oh and you and Ino use to be childhood friends. Sanaki…you miss Gaara for some sick ass reasons and that's why you broke up with Shikamaru last week."

"Okay, that was really weird," Sanaki stared. "…Wow, that was cool," Sakura finally spoke. "Oh and look at this…" Ayamei continued, levitating a chair from across the cafeteria. "Wow," the two sisters responded together.

"So have you read anyone else's minds like Sasuke's?" Sakura teased. "No," Ayamei lied. She didn't want them thinking that she actually liked him or anything like that. "You know he and Ino split up right. Yesterday after school. She was so mad and it was so funny," Sanaki smiled.

"Yea so I heard," said Ayamei. "So now's your chance to go with him!" Sakura urged. "Uh…no…there's gonna be fight after school," Ayamei responded. "Between who?" Sanaki asked. "I don't really know who but I gotta feelin' that Ino's gonna be or get involved," Ayamei answered her, looking out a window.

"It can't be Ino because she didn't show up for school today," Sakura verified. "So, she might turn up after school," Ayamei said. "It's probably gonna be Sakura and Ino but that's nothin'. Sakura could kill Ino any day," Sanaki boasted, putting an arm around her sister. _"Now, I just gotta be 100 on this because something doesn't seem right and I just know there's something more to this," _Ayamei said to herself, rubbing her forehead.

After school "Ahh, after school. Enough of the bull-shit teachers that we don't even need. But there's nothin' better to do during the day so we come and exploit girls and make them feel ugly," Shikamaru stretched as he, Naruto, and Sasuke left the building. "You say that like it's a bad thing Shikamaru," Naruto laughed. "Yea, it's actually relaxing I guess," Shikamaru finished.

"Hey Ayamei, why are you walking so fast?" Sanaki yelled from next to Sakura. "Huh?" Ayamei said, turning around as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, "Hello?" It was Ai, "Ayamei, I'm at Yumi's for the weekend and Shuichi is at Ryoichi's for the weekend so we'll see you Monday after school." "Okay, I'll talk to you later then," Ayamei said, hanging up.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked as she and Sanaki approached Ayamei. "It was the Twins. They're gonna be gone for the weekend that's all," Ayamei replied. "Hey Sakura, you wanna hang out tomorrow around 11?" Naruto asked as he, Sasuke, and Shikamaru walked over. "Uh…okay. We can meet up at the old swing by the Ninja Academy," Sakura suggested. "Okay," Naruto answered.

"Okay, I really hate to break up the love-fest but there's Ino at 6 o'clock," Shikamaru interrupted, pointing at Ino who was a few feet behind Ayamei. Ayamei, Sakura, and Sanaki turned around rapidly fast. "So new girl, you think you can just come in the school and steal **my** Sasuke?...You've got another thing comin' bitch!" Ino screamed, punching Ayamei in the face.

"_This girl is so drunk,"_ Shikamaru thought. "I don't want your stupid ex!" Ayamei exclaimed, kicking Ino in the stomach, causing it to make a crunch sound in it. Ino fell to her knees and struggled to catch her breath. It started to drizzle from the sky a little. Ayamei flipped into the air and slammed her leg into Ino's back, crushing Ino into the pavement.

"_Damn, she's gonna kill Ino…Oh well!"_ Naruto thought happily. Ayamei pulled up Ino's bloody body by her ponytail and looked her in the face. After waiting on Ino to gain an ounce of consciousness, Ayamei began to punch here in the face repeatedly. She ended the fight by punching Ino in the throat and dropping her body back to the pavement. "Let's go," Ayamei said, turning back to her group of shocked and confused friends.

By the time Ayamei got home, it was raining pretty hard. Once she got in the house, she headed straight to her room. She took a nap for two hours. When she woke up, she decided to go to the forest by the river. She wasn't going to go near the water because she couldn't stand water. It'd been like that since she was seven.

Later Ayamei returned to where she and Sasuke had kissed. Oddly enough, he was there too. He was standing close to the water. He turned around, "Why are you here?" "Because I want to be," she responded. "It's a free country you know." She stood a few feet away from him. It was silent which was just fine with both of them. When she was about to leave about thirty minute later, her keys flew out of her pocket because of the wind, "Shit."

She walked up a few feet to retrieve her keys but slipped forward and the strange chill that went down her back when she was about to have a flashback occurred. It was strange how she always got the same chill down her back Everytime she was about to have a flashback. It had been like that since the first time she was raped.

The good news was that she got her keys. The bad news was that she fell in the water. Her hair turned brown immediately. Surprisingly, the water was up to her nose and it was almost freezing. Ayamei was about to drown. She had a flashback from when she was seven.

Ayamei's Flashback it was Ayamei and her twin cousin Seilin playing by a lake around Seilin's house. "Ayamei, watch this!" Seilin laughed, jumping in the water trying to swim. "See-See no! We're not aloud in the water because we can't swim yet!" Ayamei tried to warn her but it was too late. Seilin began to drown. Ayamei jumped in after her and she began to drown too.

By the time Seilin's parents came and got the two of them out the water, it was too late for Seilin. Ayamei was unconscious however. After the incident, Ayamei learned how to swim but she was never good enough to swim on her own. She always needed someone to be in the water with her for her to be secure.

Present Time Sasuke jumped in the water after seeing that Ayamei wasn't the best swimmer. He finally got her out the water after a few moments. "Thanks," she said finally. "Yea, whatever…why did you panic like that?" Sasuke asked. "…When I was uh, 7, my cousin drowned and I almost did tryin' to save her," Ayamei answered hesitantly. It was real quiet. Ayamei wrapped her arms around Sasuke and kissed him as the rain fell harder. _"Sasuke Uchiha…he's okay sometimes I guess…Then again, why did I kiss him? Now he's gonna think of me as what Sakura use to be! What a drag!"_

Chapter 3: Ayamei Changes

Later in Ayamei's room "Wait, why are you here?" Ayamei whispered regretting everything she'd done in the last forty-five minutes. "I have no clue honestly," Sasuke said embarrassed a little. "Hey, did you and Ino ever," Ayamei tried to ask. "No! I said I didn't like her," Sasuke retorted, "Why?" "No reason, goodness! Don't snap on me!" Ayamei yelled back. "Fine, sorry," Sasuke said, quieting down.

Ayamei's hair turned pink. _"What?! I don't even like him! At least I don't think I like him! He's…he's just not my type!"_ Ayamei thought. Sasuke kissed her flat out of nowhere and laid her against her mattress. _"Great, now he's whipped. Oh fuck."_ "There's a scar on the side of your neck," Sasuke said sitting up.

Ayamei sat up immediately. He could've revealed her biggest secret if he were smart enough. It was the secret to why Ayamei Lei Mei always secured her body most of the time. "What? Tell me?" Sasuke said, looking at her seriously. Ayamei closed her eyes. It was a flashback. She tended to get them frequently when she was scared.

Ayamei's Flashback (Again) Shortly after Seilin's death, Seilin's parents begin to act oddly towards Ayamei. They treat her extra nice whenever they came to visit her at her grandmother's house and eventually Ayamei couldn't take it anymore. "Grandma, Auntie Juline and Uncle Toshiki treat me different since Seilin left," Ayamei told her grandmother as she prepared to stay with her uncle and aunt for the weekend. It was going to be her first time there without seeing Seilin.

"It's okay, they're just not use to being parents anymore. That's all, you should be fine," her grandmother tried to convince the then seven year-old Ayamei. But that night, everything changed and Ayamei unveiled the truth about her seemingly happy aunt and uncle. _"These people are really crazy and now I know why Seilin despised them secretly,"_ Ayamei thought, packing up her stuff, getting ready to find a way back to her grandparents' house.

Juline and Toshiki drunk heavily and didn't even think to feed Ayamei. They just locked her in her room and told her to go to sleep. Ayamei had planned to jump out the two-story high window in Seilin's room since she couldn't get out. Just when she thought she was almost safe, the door opened. It was Toshiki.

Ayamei knew he was insane and on dope. But what she didn't know was that her aunt wouldn't be able to save her because she'd taken off two hours ago with a younger man. Toshiki locked the door and pulled Ayamei back in through the window in record time. He'd taken out his sexual hunger on her throughout the night. Whenever Ayamei tried to escape, Toshiki would scratch her body up and continue to rape her.

Before Ayamei returned home after the weekend had ended, Juline and Toshiki threatened to kill her if she told a soul what she'd endured that traumatic weekend. So as much as it pained her not to, Ayamei never told a soul to this day.

Present Time "Ayamei, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled, shaking her. Ayamei opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face, _"I'm crying in front of a boy…Sasuke Uchiha, the lamest boy of them all."_ "How did you get scarred?" Sasuke demanded. "I don't wanna talk about it." "Tell me!" "No!" Ayamei grimaced. "Would you just trust me and tell me you idiot! I'm trying to help you," Sasuke yelled in an icy tone.

Trust, it wasn't a word in Ayamei's dictionary. She'd never trusted anyone. Not even the Twins or her own parents. _"…Trust?...What is trust?...I've never trusted anyone before. I barely trust myself,"_ she thought. Ayamei took a deep breath, "…After my cousin died…I…I…I was raped okay?! Are you happy now?!"

"_That's why she likes being alone. She doesn't want to open up to anyone. She's afraid. That's why she shelters herself,"_ Sasuke thought. "…Yea. Uh…I'm sorry for snappin' on you Sasuke. It's just that…you're the first person I've ever trusted." "Yea, it's okay. I uh…understand you sorta." Ayamei's dark green eyes pierced into Sasuke's black eyes. Ayamei took down her hair and twirled a strand with her finger.

"How did you uh, learn to fight?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. "I taught myself," Ayamei answered, looking at her floor. "Why haven't you killed him?" Sasuke interrogated. "Because," Ayamei sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothin' just because. I don't wanna get all detailed if I don't want to," Ayamei grimaced.

Ayamei's house phone rang, "Hello?" It was Toshiki, "I hope the twins aren't home." He was breathing hard and Ayamei could tell that he was on dope like always. "Wait?! What? Now?!" Ayamei exclaimed but it was too late. Toshiki had already hung up on her. "What?" asked Sasuke. "**You** have to go **now**!"

Ayamei couldn't have her rapist uncle in the same house as Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke would kill him and that would ruin her family's financial problems and everything in the category of financials. "You should just kill him and quit being afraid of him," Sasuke said, standing up. "I' not afraid of him. Anyway, he's an important part of the family," Ayamei said back, standing up too.

"You're such an idiot! Do you **like** gettin' raped you loser?!" Ayamei hesitated and thought about what Sasuke had just said. After a few minutes had passed she began to speak, "Fine…I'll uh…fend him off and you just…go…in…the kitchen." Ayamei's hair was brown again. _"All I can see is bloodshed, damn it!"_ she thought, looking into the future.

20 Minutes Later Ayamei stood face-to-face with her uncle in the living room. "What the fuck do you want now?" Ayamei backed away from him slowly with her guards up. Toshiki laughed, "You know why Ayamei." He grabbed her arm and kept a tight grip on it. Ayamei panicked but at the same time grew angry.

Ayamei tried to kick Toshiki but he caught her leg and threw her off balance. Then he tried to throw heron a couch but she countered by punching him in the stomach a few times. The whole time though. He still had her hand in his possession.

"So…you wanna play **this** game," Toshiki said as he punched her then threw her on the floor. He stripped off her jacket though she struggled to get him off of her. Toshiki then tried to take her shirt off her. _"Okay, fuck this!" _Ayamei said to herself, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke rushed in immediately. "Get…off of her!" he yelled, kicking Toshiki in the side. Toshiki was sent flying into a wall. Ayamei picked herself up. Sasuke fought the urge not to kill Toshiki. For Ayamei's family's sake, she begged him not to kill him though he caused her years of pain and torment.

No matter what he'd done to her, Ayamei had to keep him alive. He kept the family financially healthy. But that was a colossal secret that Ayamei never wanted to share. He'd actually bought the house that she and her family were living in now.

"Look, if you don't wanna die I suggest that you leave now," Sasuke warned. "So…Innocent little Ayamei told someone. Now I'll just have to kill you and Mr. Pretty Boy," Toshiki explained. "Look, I don't know your problem but you need to get the hell outta here," retorted Sasuke. "You have nothing to do with this! That bitch killed my only daughter!" Toshiki retaliated, "Anyway, what makes her so special to you. Just find another bitch."

Ayamei and Sasuke looked at each other in disgust. "Hey, this ends now you simple bitch so get the fuck outta my life; you have a wife and three sons!" Ayamei screeched. Toshiki laughed loudly, "Ha! You ruined the family so you deserve this…You're not even who you think you are! You, Shuichi, and Ai were adopted! You don't **have** a real family! You don't deserve anything except to rot in hell!"

"_Who…Who are your parents? Are they actually…dead? Is Ayamei even really your birth name? Why…Why now? This fuckhole __**fucked**__ up your 'life' and __**now**__ you get a reason? Nine years after…Kill him! Kill him now! Kill him slowly! Make him suffer for what he did to you! You don't deserve this!"_ the voices screamed in Ayamei's head. Oddly enough, Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

Ayamei looked at the man who she use to believe was her uncle. She analyzed him to be sure he was in position for his death. "Give me a kunai," she said finally in a quiet tone. Sasuke tossed her a kunai. Ayamei walked up to Toshiki whose legs were more than likely broken from hitting a couch really hard from when Sasuke kicked him.

"So…First you kill my daughter…And now…Ten years later you kill me," he said in a devilish-like manner. "No, Seilin killed herself. It was her own mistake…You get to die because you took matter into your own hands and you…**FUCKED UP MY LIFE!!!**" Ayamei roared, clenching his neck. "…Oh, and it was **9** years ago you piece of shit," Ayamei finished, stabbing the kunai straight through Toshiki's nose.

A few hours later "Thanks," Ayamei said, cleaning off Sasuke's kunai and the blood on her fingers. "Yea," Sasuke responded, "So why did you hesitate at first?" "Because…he's suppose to be important or some shit like that," Ayamei replied, cutting off the water and wiping the water on her shirt. "You're emotionally stupid…Just because he's family doesn't make him completely important," Sasuke added.

"That's not what I meant this time," Ayamei began, "…What I meant was that he helped my family through poverty…when I was four." "…Oh." "Yea, I use to sorta be an orphan. My parents both had three jobs and we were still broke so I had to live with my 'grandparents'," Ayamei confirmed, cutting Sasuke off.

She led Sasuke to the living room and sat down. "So how did you wind up here then?" Sasuke questioned. "He bought it a little before she died," she answered, referring to Toshiki. Ayamei began to wonder multiple things. What had happen to her real parents? Why was she put up for adoption? Did they even love her? Sasuke sat down next to her and messed with her hair. "Well I guess this explains the hair and psychic thing," Ayamei said with a sigh. "I uh…Guess so. So now what?" Sasuke spoke in an awkward tone.

"You can go. I need to call my adoptive parents anyway," Ayamei replied, obviously not caring whether Sasuke stayed or not. She picked up a phone and dialed her adoptive parents' hotel number. "Um…Hey Kalin," Ayamei begun, feeling a little stupid. "Ayamei you know not to call a parent by their first name," Kalin, Ayamei's adoptive mother, responded. "But I know I'm not your daughter. You adopted the three of us," Ayamei said back rudely. "…Who told you?" Kalin questioned, feeling a queasy feeling come over her.

"The better question is: why didn't I find out until today?" Ayamei retorted. She was growing pissed and tired of Kalin beating around the bush with her. "Can't we talk about this when we get home honey?" Kalin pleaded. "No, I wanna know why you lied and who my parents really are!" Ayamei yelled, growing outraged.

"…Okay…If you want your questions answered, go talk to my mother," Kalin replied hesitantly but hanging up urgently.

"_She hung up on me! That bitch!" _"Great, she hung up on me," Ayamei's conscience mumbled, looking at Sasuke, "Fine. Since you haven't left, I have to go somewhere." "Uh, okay. Where?" asked Sasuke. "I need to go to my deranged granny's house to find out the truth," Ayamei said back, feeling a little better that Sasuke hadn't left.

Chapter 4: Found Just To Be Lost Again

Ayamei knocked on her adoptive grandmother, Mihara's, front door. "Honey, it's late and it's raining. Come in before you get sick," Mihara answered the door and let Ayamei in. Ayamei sat across from Mihara at the dining room table. The room was a very dim color and the paint on the walls was a midnight blue color. "Mihara…I know you're not my grandmother…But I need to know what happened to my real parents," Ayamei began.

Just then, Mihara's mood changed from soft and caring to mean and bitchy, "Okay then. Your parents were said to have met in a rehab center…Many people said that there was something odd about the two besides the fact that your mother's hair could switch colors when her mood changed and your father was like a psychic. It was as if he could search through anyone's mind. But like I said, there was something odd about the two besides that."

"Wait, so what happened to them?" Ayamei questioned. "Ha! What happened to them?! They died! They were both killed in a house fire. Both of them were burnt to a crisp!" Mihara exclaimed, laughing. _"That bitch! What the hell is her problem! I could've went to school or somethin' for this kinda trouble," _Ayamei's conscience said to her as she searched through Mihara's mind.

The results said that Mihara was lying about how her parents died. Mihara had no clue what the hell happened to either of them. She decided to go elsewhere and talk to someone who wasn't going to bull-shit her. But Ayamei still didn't get it: Why was everyone bull-shitting her? What the hell was going on with this crazy ass family that adopted her?

When Ayamei went back outside: Sasuke read Ayamei's expression as she got in his car. "What?" he asked, pulling off. "I don't even know yet. She says that they died in a fire but I know she was lying. I searched her mind," Ayamei replied, letting down a window and looking out of it. _**"Your parents didn't want you! They never loved you! That's why they put you and your brother and sister up for adoption!" **_Mihara had said as Ayamei left her house.

Later: When Ayamei got back to her house, she and Sasuke decided to sit on the porch since it was only raining lightly. "Why are you still with me? You could've left whenever you wanted Sasuke," Ayamei said as she checked her phone for the time. 8:47 pm. "I don't know," he said back to her. For some reason, Sasuke felt as if it were his mission to stay and protect Ayamei. She didn't give him any problems anyway though. She never wanted to talk about them being together or about the stupid kisses.

"So what're you gonna do about your scars?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know…I guess live with them. I don't want anyone to know and I'm never going to a hospital…They scare me," Ayamei answered. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because I just don't. It's been bred into me. I hate hospitals and I'm never gonna go to one. All I need is a first-aid kit and I'll be fine," Ayamei replied.

At this same time: Sanaki and Shikamaru were on the phone. "So are we really serious about the whole Sasuke and new girl thing?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup, pretty much," Sanaki assured him. _"Wow, that's sort of a drag seein' as though I almost like the girl since me and Sanaki split," _he thought disappointedly, "Yea whatever. So how's everything with **Gaara**?"

"Wow, I thought you'd care that I dumped you to go back with him," Sanaki said, feeling shocked. "We already fucked so it's not that big of a deal to me," Shikamaru retaliated, smirking to himself. "You are so gross Shikamaru! That's why we would've never lasted anyway!" Sanaki screeched into the phone.

"Huh, I'm sorry did you say somethin' about us never lasting? Because that's not what you said two weeks ago," Shikamaru said in the midst of her anger and his own laughing. "Shut up or I'm hangin' up you pig!" Sanaki threatened. "Okay, okay. Chill out. I'm just jokin'," he replied, still laughing a little.

Back to Ayamei and Sasuke: It was 9:10 pm. They'd been sitting on her porch for 23 minutes now. "Let me see how bad your scars are," Sasuke said, looking at Ayamei expectantly. _"Huh? Do I really wanna do that? Open up to him…Someone that I've only known for a few months…He isn't all bitchy and clingy…I guess he hasn't pissed me off and at least he tolerates me,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…Alright," Ayamei said nervously as she slid off her jacket. Sasuke examined her body closely. She had bruises and scratch marks all over her back and had a few on her arms. Only a few of them came past her elbows. After about a minute, Ayamei stood up and pulled back on her jacket.

"Okay, its been about a minute. Any longer and I swear I'll freak out for real," she rushed, feeling seriously unnerved. "Uh……Wow. They are bad. You should get them treated or something," Sasuke murmured. "I put cream on them sometimes…But like I said, hospitals are a no-go," Ayamei replied.

Later that night: Ayamei took a shower and then got something to eat. _"I guess Sasuke's okay but maybe not boyfriend material," _her conscience told her when she threw on some night clothes. Ayamei sat on her bed, a fresh ponytail, and her hair was green. Yup, she was just plain tired and exhausted.

Ayamei pulled on some light green pajama pants with the word "princess" decorated around it and a pair of light green fuzzy slippers to match. She managed find a light blue sleeveless shirt beneath her bed under a giant heap of clothes and pulled it out. Ayamei's room was really messy because she never had the motivation to clean it.

Just as Ayamei was about to put on the shirt, her house phone began to ring, "Hello?" Now really, who called at 10:47pm? "Hey New Girl," Shikamaru replied boredly. "Hey Shikamaru…What is it?" Ayamei questioned. "Nothin' really, stupid Sanaki bribed me into calling you," he answered. "How did she bribe you?" Ayamei asked curiously. "She said that if I called you that she wouldn't nag me tomorrow," he responded. Ayamei smiled a little.

"I would've done it too. So why did she want you to call me?" Ayamei asked. "No reason really. She and Sakura just wanted you to know that Naruto and Sakura have some lame date tomorrow," Shikamaru answered. "Oh, that should be interesting," Ayamei said sarcastically. "Yea, that's what I said," he said, "They're both idiots for not doing it any sooner. It's so obvious how much they like each other." "I was thinking the same thing," Ayamei replied, pulling on her shirt finally and heading downstairs.

"That makes since. I guess that dumb astrology course from 10th grade is sometimes more accurate than people think," Shikamaru sighed boredly. "Let me guess: Naruto is a Libra and Sakura is an Aries," Ayamei added. "Wow, you're right," Shikamaru said, a little shocked. "Yea, I guess I'm smarter than you thought," Ayamei smirked. "Okay then, since you're so smart, guess my sign," Shikamaru challenged.

"Hmmm…That's actually really easy. You were born on September 22 weren't you? You're a Virgo/Libra," Ayamei said, feeling sure of herself. "Okay…That was creepy. Why is that easy for you?" Shikamaru asked, feeling a little weirded out. "Because I am too," Ayamei replied. "That's bordering on weird," Shikamaru said quietly. "Yea I know," Ayamei added.

Later that night: By the time Ayamei and Shikamaru hung up, she had already eaten and was sitting up in her room reading a magazine. She flipped through numerous pages and looked at all the new upcoming fashions of the season. It was still a month left of autumn pretty much seeing as though it was November 2nd now.

Ayamei stopped and read the horoscopes. She looked at Naruto's and Sakura's first. They said something like, "you will be united with the one who you want to pursue and this relationship shall last a lifetime," or something along those lines. She and Shikamaru's horoscope said something along the lines of, "expect the unexpected and don't expect what others are expecting." Pretty weird if you ask Ayamei and she was pretty sure Shikamaru would think the same.

About 2 or 2:30 am: "Hey Sakura, come here a second!" Sanaki called to her younger sister. "What now Sanaki?! You know I've gotta date tomorrow and I **need**my beauty sleep! And what time is it anyway?!" Sakura yelled, sauntering to Sanaki's doorway. "2:30 in the mornin'. Anyway-" "2:30 in the morning?! I'm goin' back to bed!" Sakura retorted.

"Wait a second Sakura! I think Shikamaru likes Ayamei! What're we gonna do?!" Sanaki called, running over and grabbing Sakura's arm. "Well make him **not** like her!" Sakura exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "How do I do that?!" Sanaki responded, shaking her pink-haired drama queen of a sister. "I don't know! Make Sasuke jealous or something!" Sakura answered, breaking out of her sister's hold.

"Wow, you really wanna do this don't you? You and Naruto are perfect for each other!" Sanaki said, baffled by her sister's Naruto-like determination. "Thanks," Sakura said, heading off to bed. _"For some reason, I just know this isn't gonna come out the way she wants it to,"_ Sanaki though before going to sleep.

Chapter 5: Just Friends?

"Ah! Sweet Saturday!" Ayamei said as she woke up, sat up in her bed, and let out a few stretches of relief. When she finally gathered the motivation to get out of her bed, she looked at the time. It was 9:11 am. _"Great, I get this whole weekend to myself! No Sakura, no Naruto, no Sasuke, no Tenten, no anybody...So I guess I should make somethin' to eat then and get this show on the road," _Ayamei thought, feeling satisfied for the first time in a while.

At this same time (but at Sakura's house): "You told Shikamaru that you want him and Sasuke to meet you and Ayamei at the movie theatre at 12:30 right?" Sakura questioned as she was fixing up her hair in her private bathroom mirror. "I told Shikamaru and he said he'd tell Sasuke…But I guess I forgot to tell Ayamei about everything," Sanaki answered, watching her sister adjust her hair.

"Well you should because Ayamei might have plans or something," Sakura warned. "Relax Sakura! I'll tell Shikamaru to tell her or something. All you need to think about is your date with Naruto today. And for goodness sake, don't freak out or get all 'I love you' too soon. That's how you'll freak him out," Sanaki replied.

9:20 am: "Saturday, what a drag. Sanaki wants me to go to a stupid movie with her and Sasuke…Such a drag," Shikamaru yawned as he awoke. The phone began to ring. "Damn it, now I have to move or it'll ring all day," he grumbled before answering the phone. "What Sanaki?" he finally answered, already knowing it was going to be her.

"Hey Shikamaru! I need you to call Ayamei and tell her to come to the movies with us. Oh and tell her to be ready by 12:15 okay? Thank you!" Sanaki spoke quickly, then hanging up. _"Man, what her deal?" _Shikamaru's conscience asked as he hung up the phone.

9:30 am: Naruto woke up and got out of bed. He looked at his clock that read 9:17 am. "I gotta get ready for my date with Sakura," he said as he stretched his arms out. _"She wanted us to meet up at the amusement park at 10:30…Man, I just gotta feelin' that somethin's gonna go bad,"_ he thought.

9:37 am: "Hello?" Ayamei spoke, answering the house phone. She was a few minutes into looking for something in her fridge that she didn't have to make and just eat. "Hey New Girl," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. _"Hey, it's Shikamaru! Everyone's favorite lazy person!" _Ayamei's conscience said to her, _"Yea, I guess he's okay. We talk a lot in computer because we never do our work. I wish we had more classes together besides computer and gym sometimes when I think about it. But I was his sparring partner that one time…" _

Quickie Flashback: Ayamei and Shikamaru were assigned to be sparring couples two weeks after she was paired with Sasuke. They were okay about sparring together because they were already good friends. In their match they actually won. So, that kind of boosted Ayamei and Shikamaru's budding friendship.

Shikamaru kept messing up Ayamei's hair purposely to get on her nerves and it almost sort of worked. Except for the fact that Ayamei tried to release his ponytail and he dodged her repeatedly. But they had fun sparring together. Everyone said that their fighting styles had some sort of similarities. Their styles were almost the exact same as the other's.

Present Time: "You still continue to call me 'New Girl' of course," Ayamei responded. "Yea I know. Anyway, Sanaki wants you to come to the movies with me, her, and Sasuke. And she said to be ready by 12:15," Shikamaru said with little enthusiasm in his voice. _"Well, there goes my perfect Saturday. This is such a drag,"_ Ayamei thought feeling disappointed.

"Oh, great. You, sex fiend and a guy who's almost sort of a psycho," Ayamei said, wishing she hadn't let that slip out her mouth, _"Damn it! Why did I say that?"_ "Yea, I know," Shikamaru added. "Why did you say it like that?" Ayamei questioned, laughing a little. "Because Sasuke is such a drag to hang out with sometimes. I only hang with him sometimes because me and Naruto are tight," Shikamaru responded.

"Wow. I like the way you said that," Ayamei said, smiling a little. "It's true though. A few years ago he was all, 'I hate everything. I'm gonna kill my brother and avenge the Uchiha clan!'" said Shikamaru, impersonating Sasuke in an ignorant tone. Ayamei started to laugh. Whenever she hung out with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru she had a tendency to laugh a lot.

She laughed a lot when she hung with Naruto because of his sometimes immature jokes. He sort of made life easier for her because of the way he viewed things. Ayamei also laughed when she hung out with Neji because of how violent he could be about things. Neji was easy to make angry and Ayamei sort of liked that about him.

Ayamei laughed a lot when in the company of Shikamaru because of his nature. She thought his laziness was amazingly like hers and it was sort of weird to hang out with someone so much like her. Ayamei admired Shikamaru's laziness and unenthusiastic-ness. He was so simple to communicate with because of their similarities so she enjoyed being in his company.

"So what's the deal with you and Sasuke anyway?" Shikamaru questioned curiously. "Alright, I'll say this once so you better hear me: I don't like Sasuke. We just like talking to each other when he's not in his bitch mode and that's all," Ayamei insisted with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Shikamaru teased. "I don't know! It just happened sorta," Ayamei sighed. "Hmm…" "You better not go puttin' words in my mouth Shikamaru!" Ayamei warned. "Yea, I'm not. It's not my style really. There's other ways to bother you I guess," Shikamaru joked, smirking to himself.

10:30 am: "Damn it, how did I wind up being late?! Sakura's gonna kill me!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran down numerous streets, "I try to be nice and see what happens?!" "Hey, where are you goin' in such a hurry?!" Konohamaru asked suspiciously, cutting in front of Naruto. Naruto froze in place, "Come on Konohamaru! I've gotta date with Sakura today so scram!"

"But you said that she was in love with Sasuke a few months ago!" Konohamaru replied. "Yea well apparently she's not so now I gotta go! I'll see you later Konohamaru!" Naruto said, running off. _"Man! I cannot take anymore distractions or Sakura is gonna ring my neck!"_ Naruto thought.

11:30 am: "So they kissed?!" Ayamei asked in between her laughter. Shikamaru had just told about the time that Naruto and Sasuke had accidentally kissed as preteens in front of the whole class. "Yup, and all the girls were so mad because they wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss. So, they all beat the hell out of Naruto…Except Hinata because she was the only one that liked Naruto back then," Shikamaru replied.

"Wait, so why were all the girls so crazy over Sasuke?" Ayamei asked. "No clue. My best guess is his hair mixed with his bad attitude," Shikamaru answered. "That's dumb…Well your ponytail is sorta cool!" Ayamei joked, hoping it would boost Shikamaru's self-confidence. "Thanks…But girls are dumb these days. They never really know what they want," Shikamaru said back.

"Oh, does that mean me too?" Ayamei asked right out. "Nope, you're okay I guess. Different really. You don't nag everyone like all the other ones. And you don't show off like them…But you're sorta weird," Shikamaru replied. "Uh, thanks…Sorta," Ayamei said, blushing a little, "You know, that was almost flattering."

12:10 pm: "Hello?" Ayamei asked, answering her cell phone. "I'll be outside in about 5 minutes so be ready," Sanaki replied on the other line. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei said, hanging up. She flung herself out of her bed in a hurry, _"Shit! That's what I was afraid of…I've barely been off the phone with Shikamaru for 3 minutes! I gotta hurry up!"_

Ayamei put her hair up in two ponytails at the top of the back of her hair. Her hair extended to almost the middle of her back. Ayamei then opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black jean capris, blue and black tennis shoes, and a v-cut blue shirt with sleeves that reached to a little past her elbows.

The blue in her shirt and tennis shoes were the same color as her light blue hair and the ponytail holders in her hair were black. Ayamei looked at herself in the mirror after she was finally dressed. She was missing something……A jacket! So, Ayamei opened back up her closet and grabbed out a black leather jacket with no hood on it.

Ayamei decided not to wear a purse despite the fact that she knew it would make Sanaki and Sakura mad. Anyway, purses just weren't Ayamei's style. So she wore one on the first day of school? Big deal! Ayamei didn't like purses and that was that. But, she did decide to bring three different lip glosses with her.

One flavor? Boring! Ayamei brought with her: kiwi strawberry delight, tropical paradise, and mocha latte kisses. Because the tropical paradise had a matching perfume to it, Ayamei decided to put it and the perfume on for the time being. Yup, that's right. Ayamei decided to actually wear perfume today. She wasn't too fond of perfume either.

12:15 pm: Ayamei's cell phone began to sound, "Hello?" "I'm outside," Sanaki replied. "Okay," Ayamei said, hanging up. She ran downstairs, opened the front door with her psychic power, ran out, closed the doors again, and locked up the house. "Hey Ayamei," Sanaki said as Ayamei got in her car.

"Hey Sanaki," Ayamei replied, getting in Sanaki's convertible. "So what's up?" Sanaki asked, pulling off. "Nothing really," Ayamei said back. "So Ayamei…What do you think of Shikamaru?" Sanaki questioned. "What, Shikamaru?! He's okay as a friend and a person! What do you really mean by what I think?" Ayamei retorted, turning reddish-pink a little.

"It's nothing like that Ayamei. I was just wondering where you two stood in the friendship thing. He's the only one I haven't really seen you have a conversation with like that," Sanaki answered. "Oh…Um, where okay. He's okay, like I said: I like him. He's good to talk to," Ayamei said, taking a sigh of relief, "I guess you guys haven't really seen us talk that much."

"What do you mean by really seeing you two talk?" Sanaki questioned. "Me and Shikamaru take computer classes together," Ayamei replied, "We always talk during that period." "Oh, okay," Sanaki responded. "Why do you ask?" Ayamei interrogated. "Uh, no reason. I was just wondering since I had him call you yesterday night and this morning," Sanaki answered.

After about 20 minutes of side-conversations: "Hey Sanaki…Besides Gaara, why did you and Shikamaru break up?" Ayamei asked. "Hmm…There was no real reason to break up with Shikamaru besides Gaara…Unless you wanna count his total laziness factor," Sanaki replied, "Why, do you like him or somethin'?" "No! Can't a girl just be curious?!" Ayamei retorted.

"Not really. Now be serious about this: Do you like him?" Sanaki interrogated. "Uh…No…Not really…Okay he's cute okay?!" Ayamei answered nervously, blushing a little. "Oh, so you **do** like him!" Sanaki teased. "No I don't! All I said was that he's cute! It's a difference between thinking someone's cute and wanting to date them!" Ayamei yelled, getting even more nervous.

After the movie: "Ugh! What time is it Sanaki?" Shikamaru yawned as he, Sanaki, Ayamei, and Sasuke exited the movie theatre. "2:47," Sanaki responded, checking her cell phone. "So now what?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know…You wanna spy on Naruto and Sakura?" Sanaki suggested with a weak smile.

"I'm not complainin'," Shikamaru spoke up. "Fine with me," Sasuke added. "Okay, what about you Ayamei?" Sanaki asked, looking at her blue-haired friend. Ayamei's mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the events that occurred in the movie theatre. When she almost freaked during the movie, it's like she practically tried to hop in Sasuke's lap.

But the strange part was this: he didn't complain and she felt safe. Just plain weird if you asked Ayamei. "Uh…I'm fine with it," Ayamei finally answered, snapping back to the present. "Okay, so we're off to tail the Knucklehead Couple!" Sanaki exclaimed excitedly.

7:40 pm: "You guys did what?!!!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed together. "It was the only thing we had to do. Anyway, it was so hilarious!" Sanaki laughed while Ayamei and Shikamaru kept their ears plugged. Anyone could've seen the Naruto and Sakura Eruption coming from 60 miles away. Of course they'd be pissed about being shadowed while on their date. Why wouldn't they?

"Whatever, it already happened so you both might as well save your breath," Sasuke added. "Ugh!! Man, we finally decide to go on a date and you guys just had to come along too…This sucks," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Yea, you guys should apologize!" Sakura added. "Why, for missing the most hilarious date of the century?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto and Sakura.

"Yea!" Naruto and Sakura agreed. "Whatever, the question is: are you guys together or what?" Ayamei asked, unplugging her ears. _"Do we go together? I can't wait to see when Naruto says yes!"_ Sakura thought excitedly. Oddly enough Naruto was thinking the same about Sakura. "No," they both responded at once. "What?!" Sanaki exclaimed. "Huh?" Sasuke said in a confused voice. "Wow, that's not surprising," Shikamaru and Ayamei both said.

8:00 pm: Ayamei sat on a swing as Sanaki, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten teased Naruto and Sakura about not going together and taking forever to go on a real date. "Why are you sittin' over here like you have no life?" Shikamaru asked, approaching Ayamei. "No reason," Ayamei replied, closing her eyes and using her weight to shift the swing back and forth.

"_I have no idea why she likes Sasuke,"_ Shikamaru thought. "I don't love him and I don't like him **that** much," Ayamei said, her eyes still closed. "How did you…Never mind," Shikamaru stumbled over his own words confusedly. "I'm psychic," Ayamei confessed, using her psychic power to stop the swing in the middle of its motion and then making it move again.

"Okay, that's weird," Shikamaru said, observing the mysterious girl. _"Man, those two have gotta hurry up and make Sasuke jealous!"_ Sakura thought from a few feet away while watching Ayamei and Shikamaru, "Hey Ayamei, Shikamaru! What are you guys doin'? Hooking up?!"

"What?" Ayamei and Shikamaru said, looking at her. _"What the hell is she doing?"_ Shikamaru thought. _"Me and Shikamaru? Just the other day she was rambling about me and Sasuke! What's her deal with me goin' with someone? Maybe I should just hook up…Only to see what it's like though,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Sakura! Leave those two alone!" Tenten jumped in. "Hey, Shikamaru…I've gotta plan…Whatever I say, just go with it," Ayamei whispered. _"Uh…Okay,"_ Shikamaru thought hesitantly. "Ha! Shikamaru and Ayamei! I thought she was with Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. "Hey…What if I were to say that I **do** go with Shikamaru?" Ayamei challenged with a sneaky look.

"I say prove it," Neji and Sasuke answered. "Okay, if this is convincing enough for you," Ayamei said, kissing Shikamaru dead on the lips. "Whoa! Ayamei and Shikamaru?! When did this happen?!" Tenten asked. "Just now…I guess," Shikamaru responded after Ayamei tore her lips away from his.

Chapter 6: Ayamei's Hidden Past

8:45 pm: "So are we really serious about this?" Shikamaru asked as he walked Ayamei home that night. "Uh…I guess we can stage the break up on Monday so it'll seem real," Ayamei suggested. "Fine with me…Who's gonna break up with who?" Shikamaru questioned curiously. By the time he'd asked his question, Ayamei's mind and eyes were on the fire a few houses down from where she and Shikamaru were.

Shikamaru looked at the fire and knew because of Ayamei's sudden silence that it was her house on fire. As they gained closer to the house, Ayamei saw firemen putting out the flames and a policeman talking with Mihara. _"It's a good thing I've got the rent with me all the time or I'd be shit outta luck,"_ Ayamei thought as she and Shikamaru neared her house, "I need to crash at your place for tonight." "Right," Shikamaru nodded.

Ayamei's hair shifted from pink to brownish-black and it grew to a little past her ass. She and Shikamaru tried to get past the house unnoticed but failed. Mihara called after Ayamei after the policeman she was conversing with walked away. Ayamei power-walked and acted as if she couldn't hear a word Mihara was staying.

10 minutes later: Ayamei and Shikamaru entered his apartment. Unsurprisingly, it was messy. It didn't have rodents or anything of that nature but it did have clothes and a little trash strewn over the floor. After calling to let the twins know about the fire, Ayamei sat down and tried to calm herself. She took down her hair and twirled it around her fingers. The ends were green just like she thought.

Shikamaru rested his head on Ayamei's thighs an their eyes locked. "Hey, take your hair down," Ayamei suggested. "The ponytail stays," Shikamaru responded. Ayamei gave him a funny look with a touch of lust in it. Yup, she was trying to manipulate him! But honestly, Ayamei always wanted to see Shikamaru with his hair down.

Ayamei searched through Shikamaru's mind. _"Let me see your arms first,"_ he thought purposely and standing up to stretch. Ayamei gave him a puzzled look, "_Damn it! Of course Sasuke can't keep a secret!"_ "Why do you wanna see my arms?" "Because I know you're hiding something," Shikamaru responded. "What are you talking about?" Ayamei demanded with a little anger in her voice.

She may have sounded angry, but deep down inside; Ayamei was scared out of her mind like she was when she showed Sasuke her scars. What was she, the secret giver? Ayamei just couldn't go around showing everyone she was close to her scars! But then again, Shikamaru was like her boyfriend sort of. Plus, she was staying at his place for the night.

"I can't do that," Ayamei said finally after about 1,000 thoughts went through her mind. Hey, Ayamei really liked Shikamaru as a person and a friend! She didn't want to risk creeping him out by showing him her scars. "You're turnin' pale and you haven't even shown me anything. What is it?" Shikamaru asked. _"Hey, you don't have to show me whatever you're hiding. It's not a big deal to me,"_ Shikamaru thought.

"_These damn scars fuck up everything! But…"_ Ayamei thought angrily, "Uh…Okay, this is the reason why I don't like to show my skin." She stood up and pulled up the back of her shirt and showed Shikamaru her back. It was covered in bruises and scratches. Shikamaru pulled off the rest of her shirt. "Huh? What are you-?" He interrupted her by kissing her.

"_Girls…They're all so troublesome and dumb. But this one is strange…I kind of like it,"_ he thought. "This is so sappy," Ayamei whispered. "Yea, but you're sappy," Shikamaru teased. "Shut up," she said, kissing him. Suddenly, a strange chill went down Ayamei's spine as she felt Shikamaru undo her bra straps.

She remembered when Toshiki would expose her chest and fondle her breasts like a crazy person. Ayamei nearly went insane. Sometimes she would quit eating and would hide away in Mihara's closet for isolation.

Of course no one had a clue what was wrong with her and nor could they afford psychiatric help. But then, just when Ayamei would finally try to eat, Toshiki would come along and play the nice-guy role.

And because of the fact that the family respected him and his financial standing, they'd force Ayamei to go along with Toshiki. She always hated the sight of seeing his dingy black van outside. It was waiting for her. Calling for her.

Everytime Toshiki could get her alone in his van; he'd drive to a deserted playground and rape her for countless hours. She'd constantly fight back and scream for help but was never heard and Toshiki would always flat out overpower her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, sensing her nervousness. "Nothing…Just don't go easy on me," Ayamei murmured, biting at his ear a little. _"And Ino said I was uncool…But I go with one of the only cool girls in the school,"_ he thought, _"But I don't get it…She takes everything so careless, like me."_ Ayamei pulled out his ponytail and his hair fell to his shoulders lightly.

A Few Hours Later: Ayamei rested her head on Shikamaru's chest. _"Let's see: I'm naked and scare outta my mind! Great, right?"_ she thought sarcastically. Ayamei rubbed on his arms softly. His skin was warm and calm. "…You're shaking…What?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh. "…Nothing. Don't worry about it," Ayamei responded.

Shikamaru thumped her on her head, "Hey, tell me." "No, I don't wanna talk about it," Ayamei growled a little. "Hey, I actually **care** about you, now spill already," he demanded. "…Fine! I was raped when I was 7…And it kept happening until a few weeks ago," Ayamei confessed. "Oh, and that's how you got the scars," Shikamaru added.

"Yea," Ayamei confirmed. "So why didn't you wanna say anything, seeing as how you've already shown me your scars," Shikamaru asked. "Because, it's too…Emotional," Ayamei shuddered at the last word and got a chill down her spine. It was a lot to her past and the word, "emotional" was one of those words that had Ayamei in her traumatized state whenever the word was mentioned.

The chill Ayamei got down her spine was a little cooler than usual this time though. Ayamei's hair turned browner than usual also. But the most unusual thing about it all was when Ayamei fell unconscious. She lay motionless on top of Shikamaru who was in a confused state. "Hey! What the-" he said, thinking the same exact words.

Flashback: "Seilin's gone?!" a seven-year old Ayamei cried in Kalin's arms. "Ayamei, I'm sorry. But you still get to see Aunt Juline, Uncle Toshiki, Kiyo, Ryo, and Ryu though," Kalin replied compassionately. "It won't be the same mama!" Ayamei screamed through her tears.

The scene changes: "You let Seilin die!" Toshiki grouched, trying to strangle Ayamei as he raped her. Ayamei bit his arms and tried to escape but Toshiki grabbed her by her legs before she was out of his reach. When he'd grab her, he'd dig his dirty fingers and nails into her skin and she'd scream and kick.

"You don't get off with killing my daughter!" Toshiki would growl over and over again. Ayamei fell to her stomach screaming, "I didn't kill her! I didn't kill Seilin!" Toshiki would try to strip her but Ayamei kept kicking and biting at him constantly. The more she'd kick, the harder he'd dig.

"Stop your emotional shit! All you do is cry and bitch! You don't know anything! That's your problem: you're stupid and too emotional! You're a stupid fuck-up, crybaby, and emotional pussy!!!" Toshiki yelled, picking up a belt and repeatedly beating Ayamei in the back with it. Blood eventually sapped out of her skin and ran down her like a little river of sorrow.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Ayamei would sob. After using up Ayamei's energy, Toshiki would strip her naked. For numerous hours he'd feast his sexual hunger on her. "No! Don't!! Stop it!! Please!!!" she'd screech, trying to stop the then 28-year-old drunk from ramming in and out of her body. "Stop struggling!" he'd yell, slapping her across the face.

Present time: Ayamei awoke after 10 minutes breathing heavy. Shikamaru looked at her. "I'm sorry," she breathed out, putting her arms around him. "Hey, calm down, will ya," he said, rubbing her back. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just…An emotional idiot," Ayamei whispered angrily fighting back her tears. "What happen?" Shikamaru questioned curiously, looking at her seriously.

"It was a flashback…Just a flashback," Ayamei said quietly. _"Wow, I've never seen this side to her. Her attitude is softer but then again more gruel," _Shikamaru thought. "Shikamaru, I'm sorry," Ayamei apologized. "Don't be," he said back. "What are you-" "Hey, I've had to deal with flat out troublesome people. You're not intentionally troublesome and I guess that's okay, a little," he explained.

"Uh, thanks. I guess," Ayamei hesitated. After a few seconds of weird feelings in her stomach and her head spinning, Ayamei kissed him. Even though she was in the protection of Shikamaru, Ayamei felt stupid and small. Like an unwanted creature. She didn't belong. No matter how hard she tried, Ayamei felt she never would belong.

Ayamei knew her fair share of relationships and what can happen in them although she and Shikamaru didn't like to be said of being in a "relationship". So was this love? Nah. Sex? Why not? But there were some things Ayamei didn't know about relationships as well.

Pregnancy? Never understood it. Yup, Ayamei had no clue what it was for a child to be born. Of course she knew how they were made but how they come into the world was a whole new story. Ayamei didn't even think she'd seen a pregnant woman before.

9 am: Ayamei and Shikamaru are awoken to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered in a tired voice. "Hey Ayamei. Me and Sanaki heard about your house. Are the Twins okay?" Sakura replied with a question. "Yea, they're fine," Ayamei responded, brightening her voice a little.

"Okay, so where are you guys staying?" Sakura questioned. "Uh, they're stayin' at their friends' places. I'm uh…With Shikamaru," Ayamei answered. "Okay, so you wanna go shopping later? Me and Sanaki are paying," Sakura offered. "Uh…I guess," Ayamei replied.

"So Ayamei, uh, do you and Shikamaru wanna come to a party around 2?" Sakura asked. "Uh…I don't know, gimme a sec," Ayamei responded, putting the phone down.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, tilting his head to the side. "Uh, Sakura wants us to come to her house for a party around 2," Ayamei replied. "Uh…What's the occasion?" he questioned. "Uh…I don't know but do you wanna go?" Ayamei asked. "Whatever," he answered.

"Hello?" Ayamei picked back up the phone. "Yea, so are you guys coming?" Sakura asked. "Uh, yea. But what's the occasion?" Ayamei questioned. "It's the last party of the Summer and me and Sanaki wanna celebrate so it's a pool party," Sakura answered, "Ooh, and me and Sanaki are gonna buy you a bikini to show you off to Shikamaru."

"What? No, I'm okay," Ayamei said nervously. "Awwww, come on!" Sakura whined. "Nah, it's not my thing. I'd rather not. I'll just get some capris and a shirt," Ayamei assured. "Okay, shoot yourself," Sakura gave in. "Ha ha. Funny," Ayamei said sarcastically.

Chapter 7: The Party Begins

2 pm: Sakura was hanging out with Hinata by the pool when Naruto and Kiba jump in the pool, bringing the two girls in with them. "Naruto! I wasn't ready to get wet yet!" Sakura screamed, watching him ignore her to go hang out with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. She and Hinata hopped out of the pool and chased after Kiba.

As this all went on, Ayamei, Tenten, and Sanaki hung out in the front yard. "So you and Shikamaru are actually serious?!" Tenten asked excitedly. "Yup," Ayamei answered. "So I guess you really didn't like Sasuke after all," Sanaki added. "I did. We just wouldn't work out right. We're still friends though," Ayamei retaliated.

"So I heard you guys are stayin' together until your house gets redone," Tenten said. "Yea, we are," Ayamei nodded. "Oooh," Tenten and Sanaki cooed. "Whatever," Ayamei sighed. "So have you guys already-" "No!" Ayamei interrupted. She knew what Tenten was about to ask her and she didn't want it to sound that way.

Sanaki looked at Tenten and nodded, "Yup, they've done it." "Shut up! Don't say it like that! And don't tell anyone! It bothers me," Ayamei confessed. "We won't tell," Tenten promised, "So how did it happen exactly?" "Uh…I-" "Wait a second! You guys did it on the first night?! We didn't get anywhere until the sixth night!" Sanaki interrupted angrily. "Sanaki, wait a sec. I'm tryin' to here how it happen," said Tenten.

"Okay…My house got burnt to a crisp, I had a weird moment, he was just there when I was about to freak and it sorta just happen," Ayamei said, doing a triple-back flip off a rail and making a perfect landing on her feet. "Awwww," Sanaki and Tenten cooed. "So Shikamaru has a softer side when he's with you," Tenten went on. "Not really. And that's what I like about him. He treats me like an equal, not some snooty girl. I like that," Ayamei corrected.

"So is he any good?" Tenten questioned curiously. "Um…Yea, really good," Ayamei smiled. "Oooh!" Tenten giggled. "It's so not fair! How did you do it?!" Sanaki pouted. "Hey, cool it, will ya Sanaki? You've got Gaara who barely sleeps. Lucky you," Ayamei teased. "That's so true. But who does it on the first night?!!" Sanaki demanded. "Hey, what can I say? Shit happens. I'm not complainin'," Ayamei smirked.

"So did you get to see him with his hair down?" Tenten asked. "Yup," Ayamei nodded. "What does he look like? Even I've never seen him without his ponytail before," said Sanaki. "C'mon and I'll show you," Ayamei smiled a little, heading to the backyard.

At this same time: "Hey, so where's Ayamei?" asked Naruto, watching Hinata and Sakura bother Kiba in the pool. "She's with Tenten and Sanaki in the front," Shikamaru yawned. "You two are actually serious?" Neji asked in shock. "Yup," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, but then Hinata ducked his head under water. "Huh? Kiba?" Naruto wondered out loud, looking down at the pool. No sign of Kiba nor Hinata or Sakura. "Where did they go?" Neji and Shikamaru wondered out loud also. "Aha!" Sanaki, Ayamei, and Tenten laughed, jumping into the pool, bringing Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru in with them.

"Damn it, Tenten!" Neji figured. "Sanaki you're gonna regret that!" Naruto yelled, then diving under. _"Damn it, where did she go?"_ Shikamaru thought. Suddenly, Ayamei pulled him under the water, locking her hands around his stomach. _"So that's how you wanna play it,"_ he thought.

Ayamei aggressively kissed him but in the midst of it, slid out his ponytail. _"Huh…Oh what a drag!"_ he thought as soon as he realized she took his ponytail. "Tenten, I got it!" Ayamei laughed, coming up for air next to Tenten.

"This is such a drag. I let a girl get to me and now I look like one," Shikamaru boasted after they were all out the pool. "You look like a drag?" Tenten asked, looking at him. "No, he looks like a girl…But not to me," Ayamei explained. "He does look cuter without it," said Tenten. "No I don't because now I look like a girl," Shikamaru groaned. Ayamei kissed him, "No you don't so cheer up will ya?"

"Oooh! Ayamei's cheating on Shikamaru…With…A girl?" Naruto stopped as he saw them kissing. "It's me you idiot!" Shikamaru turned around. "Oh, sorry Shikamaru…You look like a girl!" Naruto cackled. "Hey Naruto," Ayamei called, "I heard that Sakura loves it when your hair is all wet and down." "S…Sakura said that?!" Naruto hoped. "Yup, sure did," Ayamei assured.

"She never said that did she?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the sky after Naruto ran off. "No clue," Ayamei smirked. "Hey Shikamaru, hey Ayamei," Chouji said, walking over. "Hey Chouji," Ayamei and Shikamaru both answered. "What's up?" Ayamei went on. "Nothin. Just the same old, same old," he replied, looking at Shikamaru. Ayamei turned and looked at him too.

"Oh, cloud envy," She and Chouji both said. Shikamaru looked back at them after a few moments. "Dude, you look like a girl!" Chouji laughed. "Okay, gimme the rubber band," Shikamaru demanded. "Hmmm…Nope!" Ayamei smiled, running away. "Man, this is such a drag," he groaned, running after Ayamei.

Ayamei jumped in the pool and swum to a corner. Shikamaru jumped in a few seconds after her. "Hinata, Sakura, Tenten! Fend him off for me!" Ayamei exclaimed, hopping out the pool. She ran towards a table and without looking, smashed into Sasuke.

Chapter 8: Crazy

"Oh, sorry Sasuke!" Ayamei said, pulling herself and Sasuke up. "What were you runnin' from?" Sasuke asked. "Shikamaru…I took out his ponytail and…Damn it, Shikamaru!" Ayamei groaned. "You took out Shikamaru's ponytail?!" Sasuke asked, checking to see if he was hearing right.

"Don't ya just love the shadow possession jutsu?" Shikamaru taunted as he and Ayamei approached each other. "No!" Ayamei retorted. "Oh well," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn it!" Ayamei yelled, when he made her hand give him the rubber band.

Later: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ayamei, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all sitting around the pool talking about nothing of particular. "Okay people! I think we should start a riot! My sister is in the house with Gaara doing illegal things in heaven-knows-what room!!" Sakura screeched. "Okay, Sakura! Thanks for sharing that with us!" Ayamei yelled, clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth, "So we all agree that Sakura is drunk outta her mind right?"

"Agreed," the rest of the group replied. "Ha! Sakura's drunk!" Naruto laughed. "I'm not drunk…I'm just tired!" Sakura screamed through Ayamei's hand. Ayamei stroked Sakura's hair softly, "Relax Sakura. You can kill Sanaki after the party is over." "Great hiccups idea Ayamei," Sakura replied.

After Sakura calmed down, Ayamei let her go and looked at Tenten and signaled her to bother Neji. Tenten started kicking water on Neji when she caught the signal. "Really Tenten, must you plague me everyday? Leave me alone," Neji looked at her annoyingly. Ayamei started to play in his hair. "My hair isn't a toy Ayamei," he said.

As Ayamei continued to play in Neji's hair, Tenten began tickling him. "Ayamei, Tenten! Leave…Me…Alone!" Neji yelled in between laughs. "Hey, leave him alone will ya?" Shikamaru suggested, walking over. "You're such a fun-ruiner," Tenten said as she and Ayamei stood up. Sakura got up too. _"I think I like where this is headed,"_ Shikamaru thought, smirking, "Whatever. Girls don't intimidate me."

"You're funny sometimes," Ayamei smiled, tugging his ponytail as she, Sakura, and Tenten headed over to hang out with Hinata and Kiba. "Girls…They're all so troublesome and always will be," he groaned, sitting down next to Naruto. "Tell me about it," the rest of the guys sighed.

"Oh, hi Ayamei, Tenten, Sakura…" Hinata said shyly as her three friends came over and sat down. Hinata was in between Sakura and Tenten while Ayamei sat next to Kiba. "Hey guys," said Kiba. "Hey, Kiba, hey Hinata," the three girls replied. "So what're you two talkin' about"? Tenten asked. "Uh, I'm tryin' to get Hinata here to go on a date and she still won't gimme an answer yet," Kiba explained boredly, looking at Hinata.

"Hmmm…Get Naruto," Ayamei suggested after searching Hinata's mind. "Uh…Naruto, come here for a second!" Sakura hesitated. "What Sakura?" Naruto sauntered over after a few moments. "What do you think of Kiba and Hinata?" Ayamei asked him. "Uh…They're okay. Wait a minute, don't they go together?" Naruto questioned. "Nope, we're single," said Kiba.

"_Huh? Naruto thinks me and Kiba should be together…I…I guess I could try then,"_ Hinata thought, "Okay Kiba…I guess we can hang out tomorrow after school." "Alright, it's a date then!" Kiba smiled at her. "Yea, a date," Hinata smiled back, blushing a little.

A few minutes later: Sanaki came out the back door adjusting her bra straps and her shirt. "During a party Sanaki… I give up. You and Gaara deserve each other," Sakura sighed, watching her sister sit down across from her and Tenten, next to Ayamei. Sanaki smiled a little, looking around the yard, "Why are all the guys sittin' around the pool?" "They're rebelling," Ayamei answered boredly.

"Against what?" Sanaki questioned. "The female race," Tenten replied. "Because they think we're bossing them around and that we nag them too much," Ayamei added. "Except you. They just think you're mean," Sakura said, pointing at Ayamei. "Oh yeah," Ayamei smiled awkwardly.

At this same time: "So as apart of this rebellion, we must seek revenge!!" Naruto yelled, stomping around in circles. "You have no clue what you're talking about anymore, do you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head. "I sure don't!" Naruto answered, sitting back down. It grew silent for a moment.

"Hey…Have any of you noticed that they're all followin' Ayamei. And Ayamei's the only one who we haven't jumped yet," Shikamaru whispered finally. "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered up a little. "So obviously you have a plan right?" Neji and Sasuke questioned, looking at Shikamaru. "Yup," Shikamaru smirked, nodding his head.

A few seconds later: "I'm tellin' you guys, they're comin' up with somethin'!" Sanaki warned, glaring at the guys. "Especially with Neji there. He's gonna get me and I just know it," Ayamei agreed. "And it'll double with Shikamaru there. He's a natural born strategist," Sakura added on. "What do you mean?" Ayamei asked, looking at Sakura.

"It's true. I remember at the chuunin exams when he outsmarted that girl from the Sound Village and beat her in round one. Then at round two, he practically had Gaara's sister Temari, beat. That's why he was the first one of any of us to become a chuunin," Sakura explained.

"It's true. Shikamaru may not do his work but I heard that he's secretly a genius," Tenten confirmed. _"Hmmm…Secretly a genius…Wow,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, you know, now that you mention it, isn't Ayamei sorta the same?" Sakura suggested. "What are you talkin' about Sakura?" Ayamei squirmed. "Yea, she is the same," Tenten said, looking at Sakura.

"No way guys. The whole genius thing isn't me," said Ayamei. "What're you guys suppose to be talking about?" Sasuke asked, walking over. "Stuff," Ayamei smirked, "So what do you want?" "Whatever," Sasuke smirked back. "That's real nice now go away," Ayamei rolled her eyes at him playfully. "That'd be boring. Why leave when I can antagonize you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hey Hinata, watcha guys up to?!" Kiba appeared, putting an arm around Hinata. "Tenten, Sanaki," Neji appeared. _"I know what they're up to,"_ thought Ayamei, getting up. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a strange look. "Nothing's wrong with me. You guys are what's wrong," Ayamei stared at him.

"What are you talking about Ayamei?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with the same strange look on his face. _"Okay, something is very wrong here,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her. Just then, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared behind her but before they could grab her, she flipped up and landed behind Sasuke.

"You guys really thought I was **that** clueless?" she laughed. "Quick thinker. I'll give her that," Shikamaru said under his breath. "Okay forget this. I say we head on attack her!" Naruto yelled, running to tackle Ayamei. "Naruto you idiot, that's not part of the plan!" Shikamaru yelled, turning to Naruto. When Ayamei touched Naruto's arm, he transformed into a stick, "Shit, a replacement jutsu!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto and Shikamaru jumped in the pool, bringing Ayamei in with them. "Damn it," she growled, grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "What—can't swim?" he teased. "I can too swim," she retorted quietly. "Oh yeah, then why are you grabbin' me?" he interrogated. "Because—I wanna break your arm—" she released his arm, "I don't know anymore. My goodness!"

Chapter 9: Digging Deep

"So why don't you swim?" Shikamaru asked, collapsing down on his couch. "Man…Do I have to?" Ayamei groaned, sitting on a table with her feet in a chair. "If I say yes, you'll get mad right?" he asked. "Yea," she replied, "Why are you asking?" "Just checking," he said, turning his head. "Okay then," she said back a little annoyed.

"Well then, I guess my answer is yes," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn you!" Ayamei groaned. "Deal with it. Sometimes you just gotta open up and I guess now is an okay time," he said seriously. "Wow, that sorta changes everything," Ayamei said under her breath, "But I'm still mad about this!"

"Would you just get on with it?" Shikamaru questioned, tilting his head at her. "Okay, fine Mr. Impatient-ness! When me and my cousin were 7, we were playin' by some stupid lake and she jumped in the water because she wanted to swim. But after a few seconds she started to drown so I jumped in after her and I almost drowned too," Ayamei explained plainly as her stomach began to ache.

"So what happen?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. Ayamei's stomach began to ache more. "She died and I got to wake up in the hospital," she replied, losing her voice from the pain in her stomach a little. She knew this was almost normal.

Her stomach was trying to recede clearly because she was pushing her body to talk about her emotional points of life and it was clear to a lot of people that Ayamei somewhat lacked emotions. _"Shit, I've gotta get some air before I try to kill myself!"_ she thought frantically, rubbing her stomach to try and calm it.

"_And that's also why you hate hospitals, isn't it?"_ Shikamaru thought, looking at Ayamei. "Yea," she answered faintly, standing up. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up and reading her body language. "I need to get some air, that's all. You wanna come?" she asked. "Uh…Okay," Shikamaru answered.

22 minutes later: Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door as Shikamaru waited for her on the sidewalk. "Oh, what are **you** doin' here?" Juline's son, Ryoichi answered the door. "Hey, um…Ryu? Is your mom here?" Ayamei asked nervously. "I'm Ryo, and Mom's at Granny's house to help set up for a **funeral** for Gramps. What is it?" Ryoichi asked in a nicer tone now.

"Who's at the door Ryo?... Oh," Ryuichi said, walking next to his brother. "Hey," Ayamei said nervously, "Can I come in for a sec?" "Let her in," Ryuichi said, backing away from the door. "I was gonna," Ryoichi said opening the door and letting Ayamei in. "Ayamei, what're you doin' here?" Kiyoshi, the oldest of the triplets (yes they're triplets) came up from the basement.

"Nothin' really. I was gonna talk to your mother but I guess now's not the time," Ayamei answered, looking at Kiyoshi with a small smile. Kiyoshi always was Ayamei's favorite triplet because he was the most like her. "Ohh, so you didn't come for us," Ryuichi joked. "Sorry guys. I haven't even seen you three around the school lately," Ayamei smiled, placing a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

10 minutes later: "Okay guys, I really gotta go," Ayamei said as she backed away to the door. "Why so early?" Ryoichi asked. "Because…I have to study…For an exam," she lied. "Okay, we'll see you around then," Ryuichi smiled. "Later," Kiyoshi said boredly. "Bye guys," Ayamei said, turning around and leaving. _"Shit! Damn they're creepy actin'!"_ she thought when she got outside.

"_They're just like their father sometimes…But they act nothin' like Juline,"_ she thought. Ayamei smirked to herself at the possibility that they weren't Juline's sons. "What're you smirking for?" Shikamaru asked her. "No reason," Ayamei responded, kissing him.

Later: "So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothin' really. She wasn't at home. So I stayed for a minute and talked to my cousins—well they talked and I listened," Ayamei answered. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Oh, and they thought I went with Sasuke. They were so shocked that I go with you," Ayamei smiled.

"But that doesn't bother me," Ayamei pulled Shikamaru to her. Her body tingled when their lips met. She tingled even more when she smelled his scent. It made her yearn for more than just his scent. The taste of his lips to hers made her want to moan out loud at this very second. The voices plagued Ayamei but she ignored them as best she could because right now, all she wanted was sex.

Later: "You scratch a lot," Shikamaru smirked, looking at Ayamei while he rubbed his arm. Ayamei tilted her head and smiled at him, "I don't even have nails." "Yea, well I have scratch marks. You scratch too much," Shikamaru concluded, showing Ayamei his scratches on his arm. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes and stretching out her arms and legs, "It just happens."

"Ha, ha. Funny—Crazy Cat Lady," Shikamaru smirked, thumping Ayamei on the nose. "Hey! You're lucky I don't feel like moving anymore," Ayamei groaned, "You think you're pretty funny don't you Nara? Well news flash: you're funny—I'll give you that. But I can—"

"Okay, enough of the dumb speech. You're boring me," Shikamaru interrupted, hoping Ayamei would get mad.

"You know what?—I give up and I don't even care. **I'm** goin' back to sleep," Ayamei turned her head, sticking her nose up. "You know, I guess we're not so different Ayamei," said Shikamaru. "Huh?" she opened her eyes and turned to face him. "What?" he wondered out loud. "In all my months of knowin' you, that was the first time that you've ever called me by my name," she smiled a little.

"That's odd. I meant to say 'New Girl'. My mistakes," Shikamaru joked. Ayamei stared at him and growled but her eyes darted to the time in the middle of her anger session. It was 6:46 am. "Uh…You know, it's really not like me to say this, but: Shika-Baby, we gotta get up for school," she yawned, sitting up.

"Don't ever call me that in public, or die," Shikamaru said back, pulling Ayamei back down. "Awwww, now you know that I'm definitely gonna say it. And I bet I could get away with it," she smirked. "Go ahead and try. I guarantee you won't make it to graduation," Shikamaru said back. "Such a hostile environment I see," Ayamei changed her tone (and her mind).

Chapter 10: What About Your Friends

On the way to school: "Man, Sakura and Tenten are draggin' me to go shopping after school. This'll be a real drag," said Ayamei. "Okay, I'll miss you," Shikamaru replied. "Miss you back," Ayamei said, kissing him, "You'll be at home, right?" "Yup, sleeping is likely," Shikamaru answered, yawning.

Later: "So where are you and Kiba goin' after school?" Ayamei whispered to Hinata in the middle of geometry. "Uh…Downtown Tokyo…For a movie," Hinata whispered back. "Cool, that's where me, Tenten, and Sakura are headed after school too," Ayamei smiled. "Yea…Maybe we'll um…See you guys there," Hinata said shyly. "Hinata…You're not scared, are you?" Ayamei asked.

"Meet me…In the west bathroom during lunch…I'll tell you," Hinata murmured when she caught Kiba looking at her. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei smiled weakly. _"Poor Hinata. She's scared outta her mind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But wait a sec! I was scared too…After the first time…Me and Shikamaru……Oh, forget it!"_

Next period: "Hey Ayamei, you're still comin' with me and Sakura after school, right?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," Ayamei said annoyingly. "Come on Ayamei, you've gotta change your look sometimes," Tenten replied helpfully. Ayamei growled at her, "I don't wanna change my look."

"Well you're gonna," Tenten teased. "You know, it's time like these that are a real drag. So tell me, why do I hang with you guys?" Ayamei teased back. "Because we're your best friends, along with Sanaki and Hinata. Now deal with it," Tenten answered. "Man…You guys are a real drag to hang with sometimes," Ayamei sighed.

When the bell rang to leave calculus: Ayamei, Neji, and Tenten gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "And where are you headed?" Neji asked, turning around when he saw that Ayamei going in the opposite of the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a second. Just uh…Go in without me Tenten and save me a seat," Ayamei called to Tenten from a distance. "Okay," Tenten called back. She and Neji turned back around and went in the cafeteria.

When Ayamei walked in the west bathroom: She saw Tenten standing by a window. "Hey Hinata," Ayamei said awkwardly, "So tell me what's wrong." She walked closer to Hinata slowly. "Ayamei…I'm so scared," Hinata said hesitantly. "What is it—you don't like Kiba?" Ayamei asked her. "No, it's not that…It's just that…This is so weird…

Because I've never…Dated anyone before," Hinata said in a hushed tone. "Um, Hinata…I've never actually been on a date before either," Ayamei replied. "Are you for real Ayamei?" Hinata asked louder. "Unless you count spying on you and your friends' best friends and happening to bond with someone…Yup, I'm for real Hinata," Ayamei answered seriously.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as her mind drifted. "So how do you feel about Naruto?" Ayamei asked after searching Hinata's mind. "I uh…I still like him a little on the inside……But it's like Kiba just…Took my mind off him," Hinata replied, smiling a little, revealing her watery light lavender-colored eyes.

"Come on Hinata, you'll have fun with Kiba. He's already obsessed with you so I'm pretty sure he's bustin' his ass to make today perfect," Ayamei smiled weakly. "…I know but…What if he kisses me?" Hinata questioned. "Then just ki—Oh, sorry. If he tries to kiss you, just don't hold back on it," Ayamei suggested, "Actually, that's if you want to. Well, you **do **wanna kiss him, right?"

"…Yea," Hinata said, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, cool. So what you wanna do is don't hold back in it and put aggression in it then," Ayamei continued. "Uh, thank you. Ayamei," Hinata put on a nervous but brave face. "Don't mention it. You know, Hinata, you're a good person. Sometimes I'd rather hang with you than with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki," Ayamei smiled.

"…But I…I barely even speak," Hinata said back. "I know, and that's why. Sakura, Sanaki, and Tenten are too much to hang with sometimes. It can be a real drag a lot of the time. I like that you're quiet. It makes people respect you more," Ayamei explained. "Oh…Thank you…Ayamei," Hinata thanked her again. "Like I said: Don't mention it. Now come on, we're missin' lunch," Ayamei smiled.

In the lunchroom: "So how's everything going with your twin girlfriend?" Neji smirked. "She's not my twin, Neji. Drop it already," Shikamaru answered, sounding like he was both annoyed and bored. "Hmmm…Let's see: You both say that school's a drag (even though it's true). You're both lazy," Sasuke explained.

"And let's not forget that you were both born on—" "You guys can't be serious," Shikamaru cut Naruto off, forcing himself to laugh. "Dude, why don't you just face that you and Ayamei are **LOVERS!!!**" Kiba cackled. The rest of the gang, except Shikamaru, began to laugh too. "Love? No way Kiba. Come on, **me** in **love?** Chouji back me up here!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at Chouji expectantly.

"Sorry Shikamaru…But they're right," Chouji said sadly. _"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Not Chouji too. Man, these guys are such a drag to hang with,"_ "You guys are on crack. I'm not in love damn it." "Cheer up Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "Naruto is in love with Sakura and no one cares (anymore)."

"Hey, I've never been in love and I'm not in love now," Shikamaru growled. "Yea, but Kiba's in love with Hinata and he seems fine," Chouji offered, laughing still. Neji's eyes darted to Kiba. "But that's because only **we** know right now," Shikamaru responded. Kiba sunk n his chair a little. _"Neji's gonna kill me. Especially for my date with Hinata. Man this sucks,"_ he thought.

On the way out the school: "So I guess I'll see you at the house," Ayamei yawned, walking next to Shikamaru. "Okay," he said, looking at her. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Later then," she said afterward, heading toward Tenten's car with Tenten.

Later: Tenten pulled up to a curb and parked her car. She, Sakura, and Ayamei emerged from her ride and entered the mall. The first store they went into was a French place called _Charlotte Russe_. "For Shikamaru's sake, let **us** pick you some clothes Ayamei. You wear too many dark colors," Sakura begged. Ayamei hesitated to speak.

"…Okay, but I draw the line with yellow. Yellow is **way too gay**," Ayamei finally answered. As the three girls toured the store, Tenten picked out numerous outfits that they wanted Ayamei to try on. Of course Ayamei picked a few outfits that she herself approved of. She sent back a few outfits that Sakura and Tenten had offered as well.

About 10 minutes later: "You guys really wanna see me in **this?**" Ayamei asked from behind her dressing room door. "Yup," Sakura answered. "Just show us Ayamei," said Tenten. "I hate you both," Ayamei growled, slowly opening the door, "You guys are such a drag and I seriously mean that."

The outfit Ayamei was wearing looked like something that only Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki would wear. She had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with hearts all over it, fuzzy pink boots that almost reached her knees, a pink hat, a pair of long pink silk gloves, and a pink headband with hearts on the ends of it.

"Ayamei, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you mean great as in like you guys and Sanaki threw up on me: then yea, I guess so," Ayamei smirked. "Get serious Ayamei. You look great! Every guy at school would try to eat you alive," Tenten added in. "Come on, you both know that this outfit is really not my style," Ayamei sighed.

"You have to get it Ayamei!" Sakura whined. "**No**, actually I don't," Ayamei responded in an uncaring voice. "But it complements you," Tenten said. "Ugh…But this outfit sucks," Ayamei pouted. After a few minutes passed, full of Sakura and Tenten complimenting her, Ayamei finally decided to give the stupid outfit a chance.

"…Alright! Fine, I'll get the dumb outfit. But you two have to shut up already," Ayamei gave up. "We got her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Took her long enough! But who cares? Ayamei's gonna get a pink outfit!" Tenten added in. "Oh, I almost forgot: change the pink to light blue and it's a deal," said Ayamei, smiling evilly.

Later on: "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata leaving out the movie theater," Ayamei pointed, two floors up from them. "Wow, they look close," Tenten cooed, tilting her head. "Hey! Kiba, Hinata, get up here!" Sakura yelled, looking down.

"Um…Hi," Hinata smiled when she and Kiba met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki. "Hey you two. So how's the date goin'?" Tenten asked, looking at Kiba. He had his arm gripped around Hinata's side. "Go ahead and tell 'em Hinata," Kiba said, looking at Hinata. "Well, um…Me and Kiba…Are together now," Hinata blushed, looking at her new boyfriend and then at her friends.

Later, when Ayamei got back to Shikamaru's place: "Shikamaru, I'm back," she bustled through the door, dropping her stuff down in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the couch asleep. _"Damn, can I ever win? Everytime I see him…Sex comes to mind,"_ Ayamei thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just when Ayamei sat down, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Ayamei, come by my house," Juline said back. "Why, what happen?" Ayamei asked, standing up when she heard Juline's voice. "Just come okay! It's important," Juline responded, hanging up the phone right after.

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.

Chapter 11: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. There was nothing Ayamei could do to stop any of it. She was nothing. Useless.

Chapter 12: Missing In Action!

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei said to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a fist. So she decided to use her teeth and bit the hand over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	3. Ayamei Changes

Chapter 3: Ayamei Changes

Later in Ayamei's room "Wait, why are you here?" Ayamei whispered regretting everything she'd done in the last forty-five minutes. "I have no clue honestly," Sasuke said embarrassed a little. "Hey, did you and Ino ever," Ayamei tried to ask. "No! I said I didn't like her," Sasuke retorted, "Why?" "No reason, goodness! Don't snap on me!" Ayamei yelled back. "Fine, sorry," Sasuke said, quieting down.

Ayamei's hair turned pink. _"What?! I don't even like him! At least I don't think I like him! He's…he's just not my type!"_ Ayamei thought. Sasuke kissed her flat out of nowhere and laid her against her mattress. _"Great, now he's whipped. Oh fuck."_ "There's a scar on the side of your neck," Sasuke said sitting up.

Ayamei sat up immediately. He could've revealed her biggest secret if he were smart enough. It was the secret to why Ayamei Lei Mei always secured her body most of the time. "What? Tell me?" Sasuke said, looking at her seriously. Ayamei closed her eyes. It was a flashback. She tended to get them frequently when she was scared.

Ayamei's Flashback (Again) Shortly after Seilin's death, Seilin's parents begin to act oddly towards Ayamei. They treat her extra nice whenever they came to visit her at her grandmother's house and eventually Ayamei couldn't take it anymore. "Grandma, Auntie Juline and Uncle Toshiki treat me different since Seilin left," Ayamei told her grandmother as she prepared to stay with her uncle and aunt for the weekend. It was going to be her first time there without seeing Seilin.

"It's okay, they're just not use to being parents anymore. That's all, you should be fine," her grandmother tried to convince the then seven year-old Ayamei. But that night, everything changed and Ayamei unveiled the truth about her seemingly happy aunt and uncle. _"These people are really crazy and now I know why Seilin despised them secretly,"_ Ayamei thought, packing up her stuff, getting ready to find a way back to her grandparents' house.

Juline and Toshiki drunk heavily and didn't even think to feed Ayamei. They just locked her in her room and told her to go to sleep. Ayamei had planned to jump out the two-story high window in Seilin's room since she couldn't get out. Just when she thought she was almost safe, the door opened. It was Toshiki.

Ayamei knew he was insane and on dope. But what she didn't know was that her aunt wouldn't be able to save her because she'd taken off two hours ago with a younger man. Toshiki locked the door and pulled Ayamei back in through the window in record time. He'd taken out his sexual hunger on her throughout the night. Whenever Ayamei tried to escape, Toshiki would scratch her body up and continue to rape her.

Before Ayamei returned home after the weekend had ended, Juline and Toshiki threatened to kill her if she told a soul what she'd endured that traumatic weekend. So as much as it pained her not to, Ayamei never told a soul to this day.

Present Time "Ayamei, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled, shaking her. Ayamei opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face, _"I'm crying in front of a boy…Sasuke Uchiha, the lamest boy of them all."_ "How did you get scarred?" Sasuke demanded. "I don't wanna talk about it." "Tell me!" "No!" Ayamei grimaced. "Would you just trust me and tell me you idiot! I'm trying to help you," Sasuke yelled in an icy tone.

Trust, it wasn't a word in Ayamei's dictionary. She'd never trusted anyone. Not even the Twins or her own parents. _"…Trust?...What is trust?...I've never trusted anyone before. I barely trust myself,"_ she thought. Ayamei took a deep breath, "…After my cousin died…I…I…I was raped okay?! Are you happy now?!"

"_That's why she likes being alone. She doesn't want to open up to anyone. She's afraid. That's why she shelters herself,"_ Sasuke thought. "…Yea. Uh…I'm sorry for snappin' on you Sasuke. It's just that…you're the first person I've ever trusted." "Yea, it's okay. I uh…understand you sorta." Ayamei's dark green eyes pierced into Sasuke's black eyes. Ayamei took down her hair and twirled a strand with her finger.

"How did you uh, learn to fight?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. "I taught myself," Ayamei answered, looking at her floor. "Why haven't you killed him?" Sasuke interrogated. "Because," Ayamei sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothin' just because. I don't wanna get all detailed if I don't want to," Ayamei grimaced.

Ayamei's house phone rang, "Hello?" It was Toshiki, "I hope the twins aren't home." He was breathing hard and Ayamei could tell that he was on dope like always. "Wait?! What? Now?!" Ayamei exclaimed but it was too late. Toshiki had already hung up on her. "What?" asked Sasuke. "**You** have to go **now**!"

Ayamei couldn't have her rapist uncle in the same house as Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke would kill him and that would ruin her family's financial problems and everything in the category of financials. "You should just kill him and quit being afraid of him," Sasuke said, standing up. "I' not afraid of him. Anyway, he's an important part of the family," Ayamei said back, standing up too.

"You're such an idiot! Do you **like** gettin' raped you loser?!" Ayamei hesitated and thought about what Sasuke had just said. After a few minutes had passed she began to speak, "Fine…I'll uh…fend him off and you just…go…in…the kitchen." Ayamei's hair was brown again. _"All I can see is bloodshed, damn it!"_ she thought, looking into the future.

20 Minutes Later Ayamei stood face-to-face with her uncle in the living room. "What the fuck do you want now?" Ayamei backed away from him slowly with her guards up. Toshiki laughed, "You know why Ayamei." He grabbed her arm and kept a tight grip on it. Ayamei panicked but at the same time grew angry.

Ayamei tried to kick Toshiki but he caught her leg and threw her off balance. Then he tried to throw heron a couch but she countered by punching him in the stomach a few times. The whole time though. He still had her hand in his possession.

"So…you wanna play **this** game," Toshiki said as he punched her then threw her on the floor. He stripped off her jacket though she struggled to get him off of her. Toshiki then tried to take her shirt off her. _"Okay, fuck this!" _Ayamei said to herself, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke rushed in immediately. "Get…off of her!" he yelled, kicking Toshiki in the side. Toshiki was sent flying into a wall. Ayamei picked herself up. Sasuke fought the urge not to kill Toshiki. For Ayamei's family's sake, she begged him not to kill him though he caused her years of pain and torment.

No matter what he'd done to her, Ayamei had to keep him alive. He kept the family financially healthy. But that was a colossal secret that Ayamei never wanted to share. He'd actually bought the house that she and her family were living in now.

"Look, if you don't wanna die I suggest that you leave now," Sasuke warned. "So…Innocent little Ayamei told someone. Now I'll just have to kill you and Mr. Pretty Boy," Toshiki explained. "Look, I don't know your problem but you need to get the hell outta here," retorted Sasuke. "You have nothing to do with this! That bitch killed my only daughter!" Toshiki retaliated, "Anyway, what makes her so special to you. Just find another bitch."

Ayamei and Sasuke looked at each other in disgust. "Hey, this ends now you simple bitch so get the fuck outta my life; you have a wife and three sons!" Ayamei screeched. Toshiki laughed loudly, "Ha! You ruined the family so you deserve this…You're not even who you think you are! You, Shuichi, and Ai were adopted! You don't **have** a real family! You don't deserve anything except to rot in hell!"

"_Who…Who are your parents? Are they actually…dead? Is Ayamei even really your birth name? Why…Why now? This fuckhole __**fucked**__ up your 'life' and __**now**__ you get a reason? Nine years after…Kill him! Kill him now! Kill him slowly! Make him suffer for what he did to you! You don't deserve this!"_ the voices screamed in Ayamei's head. Oddly enough, Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

Ayamei looked at the man who she use to believe was her uncle. She analyzed him to be sure he was in position for his death. "Give me a kunai," she said finally in a quiet tone. Sasuke tossed her a kunai. Ayamei walked up to Toshiki whose legs were more than likely broken from hitting a couch really hard from when Sasuke kicked him.

"So…First you kill my daughter…And now…Ten years later you kill me," he said in a devilish-like manner. "No, Seilin killed herself. It was her own mistake…You get to die because you took matter into your own hands and you…**FUCKED UP MY LIFE!!!**" Ayamei roared, clenching his neck. "…Oh, and it was **9** years ago you piece of shit," Ayamei finished, stabbing the kunai straight through Toshiki's nose.

A few hours later "Thanks," Ayamei said, cleaning off Sasuke's kunai and the blood on her fingers. "Yea," Sasuke responded, "So why did you hesitate at first?" "Because…he's suppose to be important or some shit like that," Ayamei replied, cutting off the water and wiping the water on her shirt. "You're emotionally stupid…Just because he's family doesn't make him completely important," Sasuke added.

"That's not what I meant this time," Ayamei began, "…What I meant was that he helped my family through poverty…when I was four." "…Oh." "Yea, I use to sorta be an orphan. My parents both had three jobs and we were still broke so I had to live with my 'grandparents'," Ayamei confirmed, cutting Sasuke off.

She led Sasuke to the living room and sat down. "So how did you wind up here then?" Sasuke questioned. "He bought it a little before she died," she answered, referring to Toshiki. Ayamei began to wonder multiple things. What had happen to her real parents? Why was she put up for adoption? Did they even love her? Sasuke sat down next to her and messed with her hair. "Well I guess this explains the hair and psychic thing," Ayamei said with a sigh. "I uh…Guess so. So now what?" Sasuke spoke in an awkward tone.

"You can go. I need to call my adoptive parents anyway," Ayamei replied, obviously not caring whether Sasuke stayed or not. She picked up a phone and dialed her adoptive parents' hotel number. "Um…Hey Kalin," Ayamei begun, feeling a little stupid. "Ayamei you know not to call a parent by their first name," Kalin, Ayamei's adoptive mother, responded. "But I know I'm not your daughter. You adopted the three of us," Ayamei said back rudely. "…Who told you?" Kalin questioned, feeling a queasy feeling come over her.

"The better question is: why didn't I find out until today?" Ayamei retorted. She was growing pissed and tired of Kalin beating around the bush with her. "Can't we talk about this when we get home honey?" Kalin pleaded. "No, I wanna know why you lied and who my parents really are!" Ayamei yelled, growing outraged.

"…Okay…If you want your questions answered, go talk to my mother," Kalin replied hesitantly but hanging up urgently.

"_She hung up on me! That bitch!" _"Great, she hung up on me," Ayamei's conscience mumbled, looking at Sasuke, "Fine. Since you haven't left, I have to go somewhere." "Uh, okay. Where?" asked Sasuke. "I need to go to my deranged granny's house to find out the truth," Ayamei said back, feeling a little better that Sasuke hadn't left.


	4. Found: Just To Be Lost Again

Chapter 4: Found Just To Be Lost Again

Ayamei knocked on her adoptive grandmother, Mihara's, front door. "Honey, it's late and it's raining. Come in before you get sick," Mihara answered the door and let Ayamei in. Ayamei sat across from Mihara at the dining room table. The room was a very dim color and the paint on the walls was a midnight blue color. "Mihara…I know you're not my grandmother…But I need to know what happened to my real parents," Ayamei began.

Just then, Mihara's mood changed from soft and caring to mean and bitchy, "Okay then. Your parents were said to have met in a rehab center…Many people said that there was something odd about the two besides the fact that your mother's hair could switch colors when her mood changed and your father was like a psychic. It was as if he could search through anyone's mind. But like I said, there was something odd about the two besides that."

"Wait, so what happened to them?" Ayamei questioned. "Ha! What happened to them?! They died! They were both killed in a house fire. Both of them were burnt to a crisp!" Mihara exclaimed, laughing. _"That bitch! What the hell is her problem! I could've went to school or somethin' for this kinda trouble," _Ayamei's conscience said to her as she searched through Mihara's mind.

The results said that Mihara was lying about how her parents died. Mihara had no clue what the hell happened to either of them. She decided to go elsewhere and talk to someone who wasn't going to bull-shit her. But Ayamei still didn't get it: Why was everyone bull-shitting her? What the hell was going on with this crazy ass family that adopted her?

When Ayamei went back outside: Sasuke read Ayamei's expression as she got in his car. "What?" he asked, pulling off. "I don't even know yet. She says that they died in a fire but I know she was lying. I searched her mind," Ayamei replied, letting down a window and looking out of it. _**"Your parents didn't want you! They never loved you! That's why they put you and your brother and sister up for adoption!" **_Mihara had said as Ayamei left her house.

Later: When Ayamei got back to her house, she and Sasuke decided to sit on the porch since it was only raining lightly. "Why are you still with me? You could've left whenever you wanted Sasuke," Ayamei said as she checked her phone for the time. 8:47 pm. "I don't know," he said back to her. For some reason, Sasuke felt as if it were his mission to stay and protect Ayamei. She didn't give him any problems anyway though. She never wanted to talk about them being together or about the stupid kisses.

"So what're you gonna do about your scars?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know…I guess live with them. I don't want anyone to know and I'm never going to a hospital…They scare me," Ayamei answered. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because I just don't. It's been bred into me. I hate hospitals and I'm never gonna go to one. All I need is a first-aid kit and I'll be fine," Ayamei replied.

At this same time: Sanaki and Shikamaru were on the phone. "So are we really serious about the whole Sasuke and new girl thing?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup, pretty much," Sanaki assured him. _"Wow, that's sort of a drag seein' as though I almost like the girl since me and Sanaki split," _he thought disappointedly, "Yea whatever. So how's everything with **Gaara**?"

"Wow, I thought you'd care that I dumped you to go back with him," Sanaki said, feeling shocked. "We already fucked so it's not that big of a deal to me," Shikamaru retaliated, smirking to himself. "You are so gross Shikamaru! That's why we would've never lasted anyway!" Sanaki screeched into the phone.

"Huh, I'm sorry did you say somethin' about us never lasting? Because that's not what you said two weeks ago," Shikamaru said in the midst of her anger and his own laughing. "Shut up or I'm hangin' up you pig!" Sanaki threatened. "Okay, okay. Chill out. I'm just jokin'," he replied, still laughing a little.

Back to Ayamei and Sasuke: It was 9:10 pm. They'd been sitting on her porch for 23 minutes now. "Let me see how bad your scars are," Sasuke said, looking at Ayamei expectantly. _"Huh? Do I really wanna do that? Open up to him…Someone that I've only known for a few months…He isn't all bitchy and clingy…I guess he hasn't pissed me off and at least he tolerates me,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…Alright," Ayamei said nervously as she slid off her jacket. Sasuke examined her body closely. She had bruises and scratch marks all over her back and had a few on her arms. Only a few of them came past her elbows. After about a minute, Ayamei stood up and pulled back on her jacket.

"Okay, its been about a minute. Any longer and I swear I'll freak out for real," she rushed, feeling seriously unnerved. "Uh……Wow. They are bad. You should get them treated or something," Sasuke murmured. "I put cream on them sometimes…But like I said, hospitals are a no-go," Ayamei replied.

Later that night: Ayamei took a shower and then got something to eat. _"I guess Sasuke's okay but maybe not boyfriend material," _her conscience told her when she threw on some night clothes. Ayamei sat on her bed, a fresh ponytail, and her hair was green. Yup, she was just plain tired and exhausted.

Ayamei pulled on some light green pajama pants with the word "princess" decorated around it and a pair of light green fuzzy slippers to match. She managed find a light blue sleeveless shirt beneath her bed under a giant heap of clothes and pulled it out. Ayamei's room was really messy because she never had the motivation to clean it.

Just as Ayamei was about to put on the shirt, her house phone began to ring, "Hello?" Now really, who called at 10:47pm? "Hey New Girl," Shikamaru replied boredly. "Hey Shikamaru…What is it?" Ayamei questioned. "Nothin' really, stupid Sanaki bribed me into calling you," he answered. "How did she bribe you?" Ayamei asked curiously. "She said that if I called you that she wouldn't nag me tomorrow," he responded. Ayamei smiled a little.

"I would've done it too. So why did she want you to call me?" Ayamei asked. "No reason really. She and Sakura just wanted you to know that Naruto and Sakura have some lame date tomorrow," Shikamaru answered. "Oh, that should be interesting," Ayamei said sarcastically. "Yea, that's what I said," he said, "They're both idiots for not doing it any sooner. It's so obvious how much they like each other." "I was thinking the same thing," Ayamei replied, pulling on her shirt finally and heading downstairs.

"That makes since. I guess that dumb astrology course from 10th grade is sometimes more accurate than people think," Shikamaru sighed boredly. "Let me guess: Naruto is a Libra and Sakura is an Aries," Ayamei added. "Wow, you're right," Shikamaru said, a little shocked. "Yea, I guess I'm smarter than you thought," Ayamei smirked. "Okay then, since you're so smart, guess my sign," Shikamaru challenged.

"Hmmm…That's actually really easy. You were born on September 22 weren't you? You're a Virgo/Libra," Ayamei said, feeling sure of herself. "Okay…That was creepy. Why is that easy for you?" Shikamaru asked, feeling a little weirded out. "Because I am too," Ayamei replied. "That's bordering on weird," Shikamaru said quietly. "Yea I know," Ayamei added.

Later that night: By the time Ayamei and Shikamaru hung up, she had already eaten and was sitting up in her room reading a magazine. She flipped through numerous pages and looked at all the new upcoming fashions of the season. It was still a month left of autumn pretty much seeing as though it was November 2nd now.

Ayamei stopped and read the horoscopes. She looked at Naruto's and Sakura's first. They said something like, "you will be united with the one who you want to pursue and this relationship shall last a lifetime," or something along those lines. She and Shikamaru's horoscope said something along the lines of, "expect the unexpected and don't expect what others are expecting." Pretty weird if you ask Ayamei and she was pretty sure Shikamaru would think the same.

About 2 or 2:30 am: "Hey Sakura, come here a second!" Sanaki called to her younger sister. "What now Sanaki?! You know I've gotta date tomorrow and I **need**my beauty sleep! And what time is it anyway?!" Sakura yelled, sauntering to Sanaki's doorway. "2:30 in the mornin'. Anyway-" "2:30 in the morning?! I'm goin' back to bed!" Sakura retorted.

"Wait a second Sakura! I think Shikamaru likes Ayamei! What're we gonna do?!" Sanaki called, running over and grabbing Sakura's arm. "Well make him **not** like her!" Sakura exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "How do I do that?!" Sanaki responded, shaking her pink-haired drama queen of a sister. "I don't know! Make Sasuke jealous or something!" Sakura answered, breaking out of her sister's hold.

"Wow, you really wanna do this don't you? You and Naruto are perfect for each other!" Sanaki said, baffled by her sister's Naruto-like determination. "Thanks," Sakura said, heading off to bed. _"For some reason, I just know this isn't gonna come out the way she wants it to,"_ Sanaki though before going to sleep.

Chapter 5: Just Friends?

"Ah! Sweet Saturday!" Ayamei said as she woke up, sat up in her bed, and let out a few stretches of relief. When she finally gathered the motivation to get out of her bed, she looked at the time. It was 9:11 am. _"Great, I get this whole weekend to myself! No Sakura, no Naruto, no Sasuke, no Tenten, no anybody...So I guess I should make somethin' to eat then and get this show on the road," _Ayamei thought, feeling satisfied for the first time in a while.

At this same time (but at Sakura's house): "You told Shikamaru that you want him and Sasuke to meet you and Ayamei at the movie theatre at 12:30 right?" Sakura questioned as she was fixing up her hair in her private bathroom mirror. "I told Shikamaru and he said he'd tell Sasuke…But I guess I forgot to tell Ayamei about everything," Sanaki answered, watching her sister adjust her hair.

"Well you should because Ayamei might have plans or something," Sakura warned. "Relax Sakura! I'll tell Shikamaru to tell her or something. All you need to think about is your date with Naruto today. And for goodness sake, don't freak out or get all 'I love you' too soon. That's how you'll freak him out," Sanaki replied.

9:20 am: "Saturday, what a drag. Sanaki wants me to go to a stupid movie with her and Sasuke…Such a drag," Shikamaru yawned as he awoke. The phone began to ring. "Damn it, now I have to move or it'll ring all day," he grumbled before answering the phone. "What Sanaki?" he finally answered, already knowing it was going to be her.

"Hey Shikamaru! I need you to call Ayamei and tell her to come to the movies with us. Oh and tell her to be ready by 12:15 okay? Thank you!" Sanaki spoke quickly, then hanging up. _"Man, what her deal?" _Shikamaru's conscience asked as he hung up the phone.

9:30 am: Naruto woke up and got out of bed. He looked at his clock that read 9:17 am. "I gotta get ready for my date with Sakura," he said as he stretched his arms out. _"She wanted us to meet up at the amusement park at 10:30…Man, I just gotta feelin' that somethin's gonna go bad,"_ he thought.

9:37 am: "Hello?" Ayamei spoke, answering the house phone. She was a few minutes into looking for something in her fridge that she didn't have to make and just eat. "Hey New Girl," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. _"Hey, it's Shikamaru! Everyone's favorite lazy person!" _Ayamei's conscience said to her, _"Yea, I guess he's okay. We talk a lot in computer because we never do our work. I wish we had more classes together besides computer and gym sometimes when I think about it. But I was his sparring partner that one time…" _

Quickie Flashback: Ayamei and Shikamaru were assigned to be sparring couples two weeks after she was paired with Sasuke. They were okay about sparring together because they were already good friends. In their match they actually won. So, that kind of boosted Ayamei and Shikamaru's budding friendship.

Shikamaru kept messing up Ayamei's hair purposely to get on her nerves and it almost sort of worked. Except for the fact that Ayamei tried to release his ponytail and he dodged her repeatedly. But they had fun sparring together. Everyone said that their fighting styles had some sort of similarities. Their styles were almost the exact same as the other's.

Present Time: "You still continue to call me 'New Girl' of course," Ayamei responded. "Yea I know. Anyway, Sanaki wants you to come to the movies with me, her, and Sasuke. And she said to be ready by 12:15," Shikamaru said with little enthusiasm in his voice. _"Well, there goes my perfect Saturday. This is such a drag,"_ Ayamei thought feeling disappointed.

"Oh, great. You, sex fiend and a guy who's almost sort of a psycho," Ayamei said, wishing she hadn't let that slip out her mouth, _"Damn it! Why did I say that?"_ "Yea, I know," Shikamaru added. "Why did you say it like that?" Ayamei questioned, laughing a little. "Because Sasuke is such a drag to hang out with sometimes. I only hang with him sometimes because me and Naruto are tight," Shikamaru responded.

"Wow. I like the way you said that," Ayamei said, smiling a little. "It's true though. A few years ago he was all, 'I hate everything. I'm gonna kill my brother and avenge the Uchiha clan!'" said Shikamaru, impersonating Sasuke in an ignorant tone. Ayamei started to laugh. Whenever she hung out with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru she had a tendency to laugh a lot.

She laughed a lot when she hung with Naruto because of his sometimes immature jokes. He sort of made life easier for her because of the way he viewed things. Ayamei also laughed when she hung out with Neji because of how violent he could be about things. Neji was easy to make angry and Ayamei sort of liked that about him.

Ayamei laughed a lot when in the company of Shikamaru because of his nature. She thought his laziness was amazingly like hers and it was sort of weird to hang out with someone so much like her. Ayamei admired Shikamaru's laziness and unenthusiastic-ness. He was so simple to communicate with because of their similarities so she enjoyed being in his company.

"So what's the deal with you and Sasuke anyway?" Shikamaru questioned curiously. "Alright, I'll say this once so you better hear me: I don't like Sasuke. We just like talking to each other when he's not in his bitch mode and that's all," Ayamei insisted with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Shikamaru teased. "I don't know! It just happened sorta," Ayamei sighed. "Hmm…" "You better not go puttin' words in my mouth Shikamaru!" Ayamei warned. "Yea, I'm not. It's not my style really. There's other ways to bother you I guess," Shikamaru joked, smirking to himself.

10:30 am: "Damn it, how did I wind up being late?! Sakura's gonna kill me!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran down numerous streets, "I try to be nice and see what happens?!" "Hey, where are you goin' in such a hurry?!" Konohamaru asked suspiciously, cutting in front of Naruto. Naruto froze in place, "Come on Konohamaru! I've gotta date with Sakura today so scram!"

"But you said that she was in love with Sasuke a few months ago!" Konohamaru replied. "Yea well apparently she's not so now I gotta go! I'll see you later Konohamaru!" Naruto said, running off. _"Man! I cannot take anymore distractions or Sakura is gonna ring my neck!"_ Naruto thought.

11:30 am: "So they kissed?!" Ayamei asked in between her laughter. Shikamaru had just told about the time that Naruto and Sasuke had accidentally kissed as preteens in front of the whole class. "Yup, and all the girls were so mad because they wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss. So, they all beat the hell out of Naruto…Except Hinata because she was the only one that liked Naruto back then," Shikamaru replied.

"Wait, so why were all the girls so crazy over Sasuke?" Ayamei asked. "No clue. My best guess is his hair mixed with his bad attitude," Shikamaru answered. "That's dumb…Well your ponytail is sorta cool!" Ayamei joked, hoping it would boost Shikamaru's self-confidence. "Thanks…But girls are dumb these days. They never really know what they want," Shikamaru said back.

"Oh, does that mean me too?" Ayamei asked right out. "Nope, you're okay I guess. Different really. You don't nag everyone like all the other ones. And you don't show off like them…But you're sorta weird," Shikamaru replied. "Uh, thanks…Sorta," Ayamei said, blushing a little, "You know, that was almost flattering."

12:10 pm: "Hello?" Ayamei asked, answering her cell phone. "I'll be outside in about 5 minutes so be ready," Sanaki replied on the other line. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei said, hanging up. She flung herself out of her bed in a hurry, _"Shit! That's what I was afraid of…I've barely been off the phone with Shikamaru for 3 minutes! I gotta hurry up!"_

Ayamei put her hair up in two ponytails at the top of the back of her hair. Her hair extended to almost the middle of her back. Ayamei then opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black jean capris, blue and black tennis shoes, and a v-cut blue shirt with sleeves that reached to a little past her elbows.

The blue in her shirt and tennis shoes were the same color as her light blue hair and the ponytail holders in her hair were black. Ayamei looked at herself in the mirror after she was finally dressed. She was missing something……A jacket! So, Ayamei opened back up her closet and grabbed out a black leather jacket with no hood on it.

Ayamei decided not to wear a purse despite the fact that she knew it would make Sanaki and Sakura mad. Anyway, purses just weren't Ayamei's style. So she wore one on the first day of school? Big deal! Ayamei didn't like purses and that was that. But, she did decide to bring three different lip glosses with her.

One flavor? Boring! Ayamei brought with her: kiwi strawberry delight, tropical paradise, and mocha latte kisses. Because the tropical paradise had a matching perfume to it, Ayamei decided to put it and the perfume on for the time being. Yup, that's right. Ayamei decided to actually wear perfume today. She wasn't too fond of perfume either.

12:15 pm: Ayamei's cell phone began to sound, "Hello?" "I'm outside," Sanaki replied. "Okay," Ayamei said, hanging up. She ran downstairs, opened the front door with her psychic power, ran out, closed the doors again, and locked up the house. "Hey Ayamei," Sanaki said as Ayamei got in her car.

"Hey Sanaki," Ayamei replied, getting in Sanaki's convertible. "So what's up?" Sanaki asked, pulling off. "Nothing really," Ayamei said back. "So Ayamei…What do you think of Shikamaru?" Sanaki questioned. "What, Shikamaru?! He's okay as a friend and a person! What do you really mean by what I think?" Ayamei retorted, turning reddish-pink a little.

"It's nothing like that Ayamei. I was just wondering where you two stood in the friendship thing. He's the only one I haven't really seen you have a conversation with like that," Sanaki answered. "Oh…Um, where okay. He's okay, like I said: I like him. He's good to talk to," Ayamei said, taking a sigh of relief, "I guess you guys haven't really seen us talk that much."

"What do you mean by really seeing you two talk?" Sanaki questioned. "Me and Shikamaru take computer classes together," Ayamei replied, "We always talk during that period." "Oh, okay," Sanaki responded. "Why do you ask?" Ayamei interrogated. "Uh, no reason. I was just wondering since I had him call you yesterday night and this morning," Sanaki answered.

After about 20 minutes of side-conversations: "Hey Sanaki…Besides Gaara, why did you and Shikamaru break up?" Ayamei asked. "Hmm…There was no real reason to break up with Shikamaru besides Gaara…Unless you wanna count his total laziness factor," Sanaki replied, "Why, do you like him or somethin'?" "No! Can't a girl just be curious?!" Ayamei retorted.

"Not really. Now be serious about this: Do you like him?" Sanaki interrogated. "Uh…No…Not really…Okay he's cute okay?!" Ayamei answered nervously, blushing a little. "Oh, so you **do** like him!" Sanaki teased. "No I don't! All I said was that he's cute! It's a difference between thinking someone's cute and wanting to date them!" Ayamei yelled, getting even more nervous.

After the movie: "Ugh! What time is it Sanaki?" Shikamaru yawned as he, Sanaki, Ayamei, and Sasuke exited the movie theatre. "2:47," Sanaki responded, checking her cell phone. "So now what?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know…You wanna spy on Naruto and Sakura?" Sanaki suggested with a weak smile.

"I'm not complainin'," Shikamaru spoke up. "Fine with me," Sasuke added. "Okay, what about you Ayamei?" Sanaki asked, looking at her blue-haired friend. Ayamei's mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the events that occurred in the movie theatre. When she almost freaked during the movie, it's like she practically tried to hop in Sasuke's lap.

But the strange part was this: he didn't complain and she felt safe. Just plain weird if you asked Ayamei. "Uh…I'm fine with it," Ayamei finally answered, snapping back to the present. "Okay, so we're off to tail the Knucklehead Couple!" Sanaki exclaimed excitedly.

7:40 pm: "You guys did what?!!!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed together. "It was the only thing we had to do. Anyway, it was so hilarious!" Sanaki laughed while Ayamei and Shikamaru kept their ears plugged. Anyone could've seen the Naruto and Sakura Eruption coming from 60 miles away. Of course they'd be pissed about being shadowed while on their date. Why wouldn't they?

"Whatever, it already happened so you both might as well save your breath," Sasuke added. "Ugh!! Man, we finally decide to go on a date and you guys just had to come along too…This sucks," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Yea, you guys should apologize!" Sakura added. "Why, for missing the most hilarious date of the century?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto and Sakura.

"Yea!" Naruto and Sakura agreed. "Whatever, the question is: are you guys together or what?" Ayamei asked, unplugging her ears. _"Do we go together? I can't wait to see when Naruto says yes!"_ Sakura thought excitedly. Oddly enough Naruto was thinking the same about Sakura. "No," they both responded at once. "What?!" Sanaki exclaimed. "Huh?" Sasuke said in a confused voice. "Wow, that's not surprising," Shikamaru and Ayamei both said.

8:00 pm: Ayamei sat on a swing as Sanaki, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten teased Naruto and Sakura about not going together and taking forever to go on a real date. "Why are you sittin' over here like you have no life?" Shikamaru asked, approaching Ayamei. "No reason," Ayamei replied, closing her eyes and using her weight to shift the swing back and forth.

"_I have no idea why she likes Sasuke,"_ Shikamaru thought. "I don't love him and I don't like him **that** much," Ayamei said, her eyes still closed. "How did you…Never mind," Shikamaru stumbled over his own words confusedly. "I'm psychic," Ayamei confessed, using her psychic power to stop the swing in the middle of its motion and then making it move again.

"Okay, that's weird," Shikamaru said, observing the mysterious girl. _"Man, those two have gotta hurry up and make Sasuke jealous!"_ Sakura thought from a few feet away while watching Ayamei and Shikamaru, "Hey Ayamei, Shikamaru! What are you guys doin'? Hooking up?!"

"What?" Ayamei and Shikamaru said, looking at her. _"What the hell is she doing?"_ Shikamaru thought. _"Me and Shikamaru? Just the other day she was rambling about me and Sasuke! What's her deal with me goin' with someone? Maybe I should just hook up…Only to see what it's like though,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Sakura! Leave those two alone!" Tenten jumped in. "Hey, Shikamaru…I've gotta plan…Whatever I say, just go with it," Ayamei whispered. _"Uh…Okay,"_ Shikamaru thought hesitantly. "Ha! Shikamaru and Ayamei! I thought she was with Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. "Hey…What if I were to say that I **do** go with Shikamaru?" Ayamei challenged with a sneaky look.

"I say prove it," Neji and Sasuke answered. "Okay, if this is convincing enough for you," Ayamei said, kissing Shikamaru dead on the lips. "Whoa! Ayamei and Shikamaru?! When did this happen?!" Tenten asked. "Just now…I guess," Shikamaru responded after Ayamei tore her lips away from his.

Chapter 6: Ayamei's Hidden Past

8:45 pm: "So are we really serious about this?" Shikamaru asked as he walked Ayamei home that night. "Uh…I guess we can stage the break up on Monday so it'll seem real," Ayamei suggested. "Fine with me…Who's gonna break up with who?" Shikamaru questioned curiously. By the time he'd asked his question, Ayamei's mind and eyes were on the fire a few houses down from where she and Shikamaru were.

Shikamaru looked at the fire and knew because of Ayamei's sudden silence that it was her house on fire. As they gained closer to the house, Ayamei saw firemen putting out the flames and a policeman talking with Mihara. _"It's a good thing I've got the rent with me all the time or I'd be shit outta luck,"_ Ayamei thought as she and Shikamaru neared her house, "I need to crash at your place for tonight." "Right," Shikamaru nodded.

Ayamei's hair shifted from pink to brownish-black and it grew to a little past her ass. She and Shikamaru tried to get past the house unnoticed but failed. Mihara called after Ayamei after the policeman she was conversing with walked away. Ayamei power-walked and acted as if she couldn't hear a word Mihara was staying.

10 minutes later: Ayamei and Shikamaru entered his apartment. Unsurprisingly, it was messy. It didn't have rodents or anything of that nature but it did have clothes and a little trash strewn over the floor. After calling to let the twins know about the fire, Ayamei sat down and tried to calm herself. She took down her hair and twirled it around her fingers. The ends were green just like she thought.

Shikamaru rested his head on Ayamei's thighs an their eyes locked. "Hey, take your hair down," Ayamei suggested. "The ponytail stays," Shikamaru responded. Ayamei gave him a funny look with a touch of lust in it. Yup, she was trying to manipulate him! But honestly, Ayamei always wanted to see Shikamaru with his hair down.

Ayamei searched through Shikamaru's mind. _"Let me see your arms first,"_ he thought purposely and standing up to stretch. Ayamei gave him a puzzled look, "_Damn it! Of course Sasuke can't keep a secret!"_ "Why do you wanna see my arms?" "Because I know you're hiding something," Shikamaru responded. "What are you talking about?" Ayamei demanded with a little anger in her voice.

She may have sounded angry, but deep down inside; Ayamei was scared out of her mind like she was when she showed Sasuke her scars. What was she, the secret giver? Ayamei just couldn't go around showing everyone she was close to her scars! But then again, Shikamaru was like her boyfriend sort of. Plus, she was staying at his place for the night.

"I can't do that," Ayamei said finally after about 1,000 thoughts went through her mind. Hey, Ayamei really liked Shikamaru as a person and a friend! She didn't want to risk creeping him out by showing him her scars. "You're turnin' pale and you haven't even shown me anything. What is it?" Shikamaru asked. _"Hey, you don't have to show me whatever you're hiding. It's not a big deal to me,"_ Shikamaru thought.

"_These damn scars fuck up everything! But…"_ Ayamei thought angrily, "Uh…Okay, this is the reason why I don't like to show my skin." She stood up and pulled up the back of her shirt and showed Shikamaru her back. It was covered in bruises and scratches. Shikamaru pulled off the rest of her shirt. "Huh? What are you-?" He interrupted her by kissing her.

"_Girls…They're all so troublesome and dumb. But this one is strange…I kind of like it,"_ he thought. "This is so sappy," Ayamei whispered. "Yea, but you're sappy," Shikamaru teased. "Shut up," she said, kissing him. Suddenly, a strange chill went down Ayamei's spine as she felt Shikamaru undo her bra straps.

She remembered when Toshiki would expose her chest and fondle her breasts like a crazy person. Ayamei nearly went insane. Sometimes she would quit eating and would hide away in Mihara's closet for isolation.

Of course no one had a clue what was wrong with her and nor could they afford psychiatric help. But then, just when Ayamei would finally try to eat, Toshiki would come along and play the nice-guy role.

And because of the fact that the family respected him and his financial standing, they'd force Ayamei to go along with Toshiki. She always hated the sight of seeing his dingy black van outside. It was waiting for her. Calling for her.

Everytime Toshiki could get her alone in his van; he'd drive to a deserted playground and rape her for countless hours. She'd constantly fight back and scream for help but was never heard and Toshiki would always flat out overpower her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, sensing her nervousness. "Nothing…Just don't go easy on me," Ayamei murmured, biting at his ear a little. _"And Ino said I was uncool…But I go with one of the only cool girls in the school,"_ he thought, _"But I don't get it…She takes everything so careless, like me."_ Ayamei pulled out his ponytail and his hair fell to his shoulders lightly.

A Few Hours Later: Ayamei rested her head on Shikamaru's chest. _"Let's see: I'm naked and scare outta my mind! Great, right?"_ she thought sarcastically. Ayamei rubbed on his arms softly. His skin was warm and calm. "…You're shaking…What?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh. "…Nothing. Don't worry about it," Ayamei responded.

Shikamaru thumped her on her head, "Hey, tell me." "No, I don't wanna talk about it," Ayamei growled a little. "Hey, I actually **care** about you, now spill already," he demanded. "…Fine! I was raped when I was 7…And it kept happening until a few weeks ago," Ayamei confessed. "Oh, and that's how you got the scars," Shikamaru added.

"Yea," Ayamei confirmed. "So why didn't you wanna say anything, seeing as how you've already shown me your scars," Shikamaru asked. "Because, it's too…Emotional," Ayamei shuddered at the last word and got a chill down her spine. It was a lot to her past and the word, "emotional" was one of those words that had Ayamei in her traumatized state whenever the word was mentioned.

The chill Ayamei got down her spine was a little cooler than usual this time though. Ayamei's hair turned browner than usual also. But the most unusual thing about it all was when Ayamei fell unconscious. She lay motionless on top of Shikamaru who was in a confused state. "Hey! What the-" he said, thinking the same exact words.

Flashback: "Seilin's gone?!" a seven-year old Ayamei cried in Kalin's arms. "Ayamei, I'm sorry. But you still get to see Aunt Juline, Uncle Toshiki, Kiyo, Ryo, and Ryu though," Kalin replied compassionately. "It won't be the same mama!" Ayamei screamed through her tears.

The scene changes: "You let Seilin die!" Toshiki grouched, trying to strangle Ayamei as he raped her. Ayamei bit his arms and tried to escape but Toshiki grabbed her by her legs before she was out of his reach. When he'd grab her, he'd dig his dirty fingers and nails into her skin and she'd scream and kick.

"You don't get off with killing my daughter!" Toshiki would growl over and over again. Ayamei fell to her stomach screaming, "I didn't kill her! I didn't kill Seilin!" Toshiki would try to strip her but Ayamei kept kicking and biting at him constantly. The more she'd kick, the harder he'd dig.

"Stop your emotional shit! All you do is cry and bitch! You don't know anything! That's your problem: you're stupid and too emotional! You're a stupid fuck-up, crybaby, and emotional pussy!!!" Toshiki yelled, picking up a belt and repeatedly beating Ayamei in the back with it. Blood eventually sapped out of her skin and ran down her like a little river of sorrow.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Ayamei would sob. After using up Ayamei's energy, Toshiki would strip her naked. For numerous hours he'd feast his sexual hunger on her. "No! Don't!! Stop it!! Please!!!" she'd screech, trying to stop the then 28-year-old drunk from ramming in and out of her body. "Stop struggling!" he'd yell, slapping her across the face.

Present time: Ayamei awoke after 10 minutes breathing heavy. Shikamaru looked at her. "I'm sorry," she breathed out, putting her arms around him. "Hey, calm down, will ya," he said, rubbing her back. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just…An emotional idiot," Ayamei whispered angrily fighting back her tears. "What happen?" Shikamaru questioned curiously, looking at her seriously.

"It was a flashback…Just a flashback," Ayamei said quietly. _"Wow, I've never seen this side to her. Her attitude is softer but then again more gruel," _Shikamaru thought. "Shikamaru, I'm sorry," Ayamei apologized. "Don't be," he said back. "What are you-" "Hey, I've had to deal with flat out troublesome people. You're not intentionally troublesome and I guess that's okay, a little," he explained.

"Uh, thanks. I guess," Ayamei hesitated. After a few seconds of weird feelings in her stomach and her head spinning, Ayamei kissed him. Even though she was in the protection of Shikamaru, Ayamei felt stupid and small. Like an unwanted creature. She didn't belong. No matter how hard she tried, Ayamei felt she never would belong.

Ayamei knew her fair share of relationships and what can happen in them although she and Shikamaru didn't like to be said of being in a "relationship". So was this love? Nah. Sex? Why not? But there were some things Ayamei didn't know about relationships as well.

Pregnancy? Never understood it. Yup, Ayamei had no clue what it was for a child to be born. Of course she knew how they were made but how they come into the world was a whole new story. Ayamei didn't even think she'd seen a pregnant woman before.

9 am: Ayamei and Shikamaru are awoken to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered in a tired voice. "Hey Ayamei. Me and Sanaki heard about your house. Are the Twins okay?" Sakura replied with a question. "Yea, they're fine," Ayamei responded, brightening her voice a little.

"Okay, so where are you guys staying?" Sakura questioned. "Uh, they're stayin' at their friends' places. I'm uh…With Shikamaru," Ayamei answered. "Okay, so you wanna go shopping later? Me and Sanaki are paying," Sakura offered. "Uh…I guess," Ayamei replied.

"So Ayamei, uh, do you and Shikamaru wanna come to a party around 2?" Sakura asked. "Uh…I don't know, gimme a sec," Ayamei responded, putting the phone down.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, tilting his head to the side. "Uh, Sakura wants us to come to her house for a party around 2," Ayamei replied. "Uh…What's the occasion?" he questioned. "Uh…I don't know but do you wanna go?" Ayamei asked. "Whatever," he answered.

"Hello?" Ayamei picked back up the phone. "Yea, so are you guys coming?" Sakura asked. "Uh, yea. But what's the occasion?" Ayamei questioned. "It's the last party of the Summer and me and Sanaki wanna celebrate so it's a pool party," Sakura answered, "Ooh, and me and Sanaki are gonna buy you a bikini to show you off to Shikamaru."

"What? No, I'm okay," Ayamei said nervously. "Awwww, come on!" Sakura whined. "Nah, it's not my thing. I'd rather not. I'll just get some capris and a shirt," Ayamei assured. "Okay, shoot yourself," Sakura gave in. "Ha ha. Funny," Ayamei said sarcastically.

Chapter 7: The Party Begins

2 pm: Sakura was hanging out with Hinata by the pool when Naruto and Kiba jump in the pool, bringing the two girls in with them. "Naruto! I wasn't ready to get wet yet!" Sakura screamed, watching him ignore her to go hang out with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. She and Hinata hopped out of the pool and chased after Kiba.

As this all went on, Ayamei, Tenten, and Sanaki hung out in the front yard. "So you and Shikamaru are actually serious?!" Tenten asked excitedly. "Yup," Ayamei answered. "So I guess you really didn't like Sasuke after all," Sanaki added. "I did. We just wouldn't work out right. We're still friends though," Ayamei retaliated.

"So I heard you guys are stayin' together until your house gets redone," Tenten said. "Yea, we are," Ayamei nodded. "Oooh," Tenten and Sanaki cooed. "Whatever," Ayamei sighed. "So have you guys already-" "No!" Ayamei interrupted. She knew what Tenten was about to ask her and she didn't want it to sound that way.

Sanaki looked at Tenten and nodded, "Yup, they've done it." "Shut up! Don't say it like that! And don't tell anyone! It bothers me," Ayamei confessed. "We won't tell," Tenten promised, "So how did it happen exactly?" "Uh…I-" "Wait a second! You guys did it on the first night?! We didn't get anywhere until the sixth night!" Sanaki interrupted angrily. "Sanaki, wait a sec. I'm tryin' to here how it happen," said Tenten.

"Okay…My house got burnt to a crisp, I had a weird moment, he was just there when I was about to freak and it sorta just happen," Ayamei said, doing a triple-back flip off a rail and making a perfect landing on her feet. "Awwww," Sanaki and Tenten cooed. "So Shikamaru has a softer side when he's with you," Tenten went on. "Not really. And that's what I like about him. He treats me like an equal, not some snooty girl. I like that," Ayamei corrected.

"So is he any good?" Tenten questioned curiously. "Um…Yea, really good," Ayamei smiled. "Oooh!" Tenten giggled. "It's so not fair! How did you do it?!" Sanaki pouted. "Hey, cool it, will ya Sanaki? You've got Gaara who barely sleeps. Lucky you," Ayamei teased. "That's so true. But who does it on the first night?!!" Sanaki demanded. "Hey, what can I say? Shit happens. I'm not complainin'," Ayamei smirked.

"So did you get to see him with his hair down?" Tenten asked. "Yup," Ayamei nodded. "What does he look like? Even I've never seen him without his ponytail before," said Sanaki. "C'mon and I'll show you," Ayamei smiled a little, heading to the backyard.

At this same time: "Hey, so where's Ayamei?" asked Naruto, watching Hinata and Sakura bother Kiba in the pool. "She's with Tenten and Sanaki in the front," Shikamaru yawned. "You two are actually serious?" Neji asked in shock. "Yup," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, but then Hinata ducked his head under water. "Huh? Kiba?" Naruto wondered out loud, looking down at the pool. No sign of Kiba nor Hinata or Sakura. "Where did they go?" Neji and Shikamaru wondered out loud also. "Aha!" Sanaki, Ayamei, and Tenten laughed, jumping into the pool, bringing Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru in with them.

"Damn it, Tenten!" Neji figured. "Sanaki you're gonna regret that!" Naruto yelled, then diving under. _"Damn it, where did she go?"_ Shikamaru thought. Suddenly, Ayamei pulled him under the water, locking her hands around his stomach. _"So that's how you wanna play it,"_ he thought.

Ayamei aggressively kissed him but in the midst of it, slid out his ponytail. _"Huh…Oh what a drag!"_ he thought as soon as he realized she took his ponytail. "Tenten, I got it!" Ayamei laughed, coming up for air next to Tenten.

"This is such a drag. I let a girl get to me and now I look like one," Shikamaru boasted after they were all out the pool. "You look like a drag?" Tenten asked, looking at him. "No, he looks like a girl…But not to me," Ayamei explained. "He does look cuter without it," said Tenten. "No I don't because now I look like a girl," Shikamaru groaned. Ayamei kissed him, "No you don't so cheer up will ya?"

"Oooh! Ayamei's cheating on Shikamaru…With…A girl?" Naruto stopped as he saw them kissing. "It's me you idiot!" Shikamaru turned around. "Oh, sorry Shikamaru…You look like a girl!" Naruto cackled. "Hey Naruto," Ayamei called, "I heard that Sakura loves it when your hair is all wet and down." "S…Sakura said that?!" Naruto hoped. "Yup, sure did," Ayamei assured.

"She never said that did she?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the sky after Naruto ran off. "No clue," Ayamei smirked. "Hey Shikamaru, hey Ayamei," Chouji said, walking over. "Hey Chouji," Ayamei and Shikamaru both answered. "What's up?" Ayamei went on. "Nothin. Just the same old, same old," he replied, looking at Shikamaru. Ayamei turned and looked at him too.

"Oh, cloud envy," She and Chouji both said. Shikamaru looked back at them after a few moments. "Dude, you look like a girl!" Chouji laughed. "Okay, gimme the rubber band," Shikamaru demanded. "Hmmm…Nope!" Ayamei smiled, running away. "Man, this is such a drag," he groaned, running after Ayamei.

Ayamei jumped in the pool and swum to a corner. Shikamaru jumped in a few seconds after her. "Hinata, Sakura, Tenten! Fend him off for me!" Ayamei exclaimed, hopping out the pool. She ran towards a table and without looking, smashed into Sasuke.

Chapter 8: Crazy

"Oh, sorry Sasuke!" Ayamei said, pulling herself and Sasuke up. "What were you runnin' from?" Sasuke asked. "Shikamaru…I took out his ponytail and…Damn it, Shikamaru!" Ayamei groaned. "You took out Shikamaru's ponytail?!" Sasuke asked, checking to see if he was hearing right.

"Don't ya just love the shadow possession jutsu?" Shikamaru taunted as he and Ayamei approached each other. "No!" Ayamei retorted. "Oh well," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn it!" Ayamei yelled, when he made her hand give him the rubber band.

Later: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ayamei, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all sitting around the pool talking about nothing of particular. "Okay people! I think we should start a riot! My sister is in the house with Gaara doing illegal things in heaven-knows-what room!!" Sakura screeched. "Okay, Sakura! Thanks for sharing that with us!" Ayamei yelled, clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth, "So we all agree that Sakura is drunk outta her mind right?"

"Agreed," the rest of the group replied. "Ha! Sakura's drunk!" Naruto laughed. "I'm not drunk…I'm just tired!" Sakura screamed through Ayamei's hand. Ayamei stroked Sakura's hair softly, "Relax Sakura. You can kill Sanaki after the party is over." "Great hiccups idea Ayamei," Sakura replied.

After Sakura calmed down, Ayamei let her go and looked at Tenten and signaled her to bother Neji. Tenten started kicking water on Neji when she caught the signal. "Really Tenten, must you plague me everyday? Leave me alone," Neji looked at her annoyingly. Ayamei started to play in his hair. "My hair isn't a toy Ayamei," he said.

As Ayamei continued to play in Neji's hair, Tenten began tickling him. "Ayamei, Tenten! Leave…Me…Alone!" Neji yelled in between laughs. "Hey, leave him alone will ya?" Shikamaru suggested, walking over. "You're such a fun-ruiner," Tenten said as she and Ayamei stood up. Sakura got up too. _"I think I like where this is headed,"_ Shikamaru thought, smirking, "Whatever. Girls don't intimidate me."

"You're funny sometimes," Ayamei smiled, tugging his ponytail as she, Sakura, and Tenten headed over to hang out with Hinata and Kiba. "Girls…They're all so troublesome and always will be," he groaned, sitting down next to Naruto. "Tell me about it," the rest of the guys sighed.

"Oh, hi Ayamei, Tenten, Sakura…" Hinata said shyly as her three friends came over and sat down. Hinata was in between Sakura and Tenten while Ayamei sat next to Kiba. "Hey guys," said Kiba. "Hey, Kiba, hey Hinata," the three girls replied. "So what're you two talkin' about"? Tenten asked. "Uh, I'm tryin' to get Hinata here to go on a date and she still won't gimme an answer yet," Kiba explained boredly, looking at Hinata.

"Hmmm…Get Naruto," Ayamei suggested after searching Hinata's mind. "Uh…Naruto, come here for a second!" Sakura hesitated. "What Sakura?" Naruto sauntered over after a few moments. "What do you think of Kiba and Hinata?" Ayamei asked him. "Uh…They're okay. Wait a minute, don't they go together?" Naruto questioned. "Nope, we're single," said Kiba.

"_Huh? Naruto thinks me and Kiba should be together…I…I guess I could try then,"_ Hinata thought, "Okay Kiba…I guess we can hang out tomorrow after school." "Alright, it's a date then!" Kiba smiled at her. "Yea, a date," Hinata smiled back, blushing a little.

A few minutes later: Sanaki came out the back door adjusting her bra straps and her shirt. "During a party Sanaki… I give up. You and Gaara deserve each other," Sakura sighed, watching her sister sit down across from her and Tenten, next to Ayamei. Sanaki smiled a little, looking around the yard, "Why are all the guys sittin' around the pool?" "They're rebelling," Ayamei answered boredly.

"Against what?" Sanaki questioned. "The female race," Tenten replied. "Because they think we're bossing them around and that we nag them too much," Ayamei added. "Except you. They just think you're mean," Sakura said, pointing at Ayamei. "Oh yeah," Ayamei smiled awkwardly.

At this same time: "So as apart of this rebellion, we must seek revenge!!" Naruto yelled, stomping around in circles. "You have no clue what you're talking about anymore, do you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head. "I sure don't!" Naruto answered, sitting back down. It grew silent for a moment.

"Hey…Have any of you noticed that they're all followin' Ayamei. And Ayamei's the only one who we haven't jumped yet," Shikamaru whispered finally. "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered up a little. "So obviously you have a plan right?" Neji and Sasuke questioned, looking at Shikamaru. "Yup," Shikamaru smirked, nodding his head.

A few seconds later: "I'm tellin' you guys, they're comin' up with somethin'!" Sanaki warned, glaring at the guys. "Especially with Neji there. He's gonna get me and I just know it," Ayamei agreed. "And it'll double with Shikamaru there. He's a natural born strategist," Sakura added on. "What do you mean?" Ayamei asked, looking at Sakura.

"It's true. I remember at the chuunin exams when he outsmarted that girl from the Sound Village and beat her in round one. Then at round two, he practically had Gaara's sister Temari, beat. That's why he was the first one of any of us to become a chuunin," Sakura explained.

"It's true. Shikamaru may not do his work but I heard that he's secretly a genius," Tenten confirmed. _"Hmmm…Secretly a genius…Wow,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, you know, now that you mention it, isn't Ayamei sorta the same?" Sakura suggested. "What are you talkin' about Sakura?" Ayamei squirmed. "Yea, she is the same," Tenten said, looking at Sakura.

"No way guys. The whole genius thing isn't me," said Ayamei. "What're you guys suppose to be talking about?" Sasuke asked, walking over. "Stuff," Ayamei smirked, "So what do you want?" "Whatever," Sasuke smirked back. "That's real nice now go away," Ayamei rolled her eyes at him playfully. "That'd be boring. Why leave when I can antagonize you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hey Hinata, watcha guys up to?!" Kiba appeared, putting an arm around Hinata. "Tenten, Sanaki," Neji appeared. _"I know what they're up to,"_ thought Ayamei, getting up. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a strange look. "Nothing's wrong with me. You guys are what's wrong," Ayamei stared at him.

"What are you talking about Ayamei?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with the same strange look on his face. _"Okay, something is very wrong here,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her. Just then, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared behind her but before they could grab her, she flipped up and landed behind Sasuke.

"You guys really thought I was **that** clueless?" she laughed. "Quick thinker. I'll give her that," Shikamaru said under his breath. "Okay forget this. I say we head on attack her!" Naruto yelled, running to tackle Ayamei. "Naruto you idiot, that's not part of the plan!" Shikamaru yelled, turning to Naruto. When Ayamei touched Naruto's arm, he transformed into a stick, "Shit, a replacement jutsu!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto and Shikamaru jumped in the pool, bringing Ayamei in with them. "Damn it," she growled, grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "What—can't swim?" he teased. "I can too swim," she retorted quietly. "Oh yeah, then why are you grabbin' me?" he interrogated. "Because—I wanna break your arm—" she released his arm, "I don't know anymore. My goodness!"

Chapter 9: Digging Deep

"So why don't you swim?" Shikamaru asked, collapsing down on his couch. "Man…Do I have to?" Ayamei groaned, sitting on a table with her feet in a chair. "If I say yes, you'll get mad right?" he asked. "Yea," she replied, "Why are you asking?" "Just checking," he said, turning his head. "Okay then," she said back a little annoyed.

"Well then, I guess my answer is yes," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn you!" Ayamei groaned. "Deal with it. Sometimes you just gotta open up and I guess now is an okay time," he said seriously. "Wow, that sorta changes everything," Ayamei said under her breath, "But I'm still mad about this!"

"Would you just get on with it?" Shikamaru questioned, tilting his head at her. "Okay, fine Mr. Impatient-ness! When me and my cousin were 7, we were playin' by some stupid lake and she jumped in the water because she wanted to swim. But after a few seconds she started to drown so I jumped in after her and I almost drowned too," Ayamei explained plainly as her stomach began to ache.

"So what happen?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. Ayamei's stomach began to ache more. "She died and I got to wake up in the hospital," she replied, losing her voice from the pain in her stomach a little. She knew this was almost normal.

Her stomach was trying to recede clearly because she was pushing her body to talk about her emotional points of life and it was clear to a lot of people that Ayamei somewhat lacked emotions. _"Shit, I've gotta get some air before I try to kill myself!"_ she thought frantically, rubbing her stomach to try and calm it.

"_And that's also why you hate hospitals, isn't it?"_ Shikamaru thought, looking at Ayamei. "Yea," she answered faintly, standing up. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up and reading her body language. "I need to get some air, that's all. You wanna come?" she asked. "Uh…Okay," Shikamaru answered.

22 minutes later: Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door as Shikamaru waited for her on the sidewalk. "Oh, what are **you** doin' here?" Juline's son, Ryoichi answered the door. "Hey, um…Ryu? Is your mom here?" Ayamei asked nervously. "I'm Ryo, and Mom's at Granny's house to help set up for a **funeral** for Gramps. What is it?" Ryoichi asked in a nicer tone now.

"Who's at the door Ryo?... Oh," Ryuichi said, walking next to his brother. "Hey," Ayamei said nervously, "Can I come in for a sec?" "Let her in," Ryuichi said, backing away from the door. "I was gonna," Ryoichi said opening the door and letting Ayamei in. "Ayamei, what're you doin' here?" Kiyoshi, the oldest of the triplets (yes they're triplets) came up from the basement.

"Nothin' really. I was gonna talk to your mother but I guess now's not the time," Ayamei answered, looking at Kiyoshi with a small smile. Kiyoshi always was Ayamei's favorite triplet because he was the most like her. "Ohh, so you didn't come for us," Ryuichi joked. "Sorry guys. I haven't even seen you three around the school lately," Ayamei smiled, placing a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

10 minutes later: "Okay guys, I really gotta go," Ayamei said as she backed away to the door. "Why so early?" Ryoichi asked. "Because…I have to study…For an exam," she lied. "Okay, we'll see you around then," Ryuichi smiled. "Later," Kiyoshi said boredly. "Bye guys," Ayamei said, turning around and leaving. _"Shit! Damn they're creepy actin'!"_ she thought when she got outside.

"_They're just like their father sometimes…But they act nothin' like Juline,"_ she thought. Ayamei smirked to herself at the possibility that they weren't Juline's sons. "What're you smirking for?" Shikamaru asked her. "No reason," Ayamei responded, kissing him.

Later: "So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothin' really. She wasn't at home. So I stayed for a minute and talked to my cousins—well they talked and I listened," Ayamei answered. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Oh, and they thought I went with Sasuke. They were so shocked that I go with you," Ayamei smiled.

"But that doesn't bother me," Ayamei pulled Shikamaru to her. Her body tingled when their lips met. She tingled even more when she smelled his scent. It made her yearn for more than just his scent. The taste of his lips to hers made her want to moan out loud at this very second. The voices plagued Ayamei but she ignored them as best she could because right now, all she wanted was sex.

Later: "You scratch a lot," Shikamaru smirked, looking at Ayamei while he rubbed his arm. Ayamei tilted her head and smiled at him, "I don't even have nails." "Yea, well I have scratch marks. You scratch too much," Shikamaru concluded, showing Ayamei his scratches on his arm. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes and stretching out her arms and legs, "It just happens."

"Ha, ha. Funny—Crazy Cat Lady," Shikamaru smirked, thumping Ayamei on the nose. "Hey! You're lucky I don't feel like moving anymore," Ayamei groaned, "You think you're pretty funny don't you Nara? Well news flash: you're funny—I'll give you that. But I can—"

"Okay, enough of the dumb speech. You're boring me," Shikamaru interrupted, hoping Ayamei would get mad.

"You know what?—I give up and I don't even care. **I'm** goin' back to sleep," Ayamei turned her head, sticking her nose up. "You know, I guess we're not so different Ayamei," said Shikamaru. "Huh?" she opened her eyes and turned to face him. "What?" he wondered out loud. "In all my months of knowin' you, that was the first time that you've ever called me by my name," she smiled a little.

"That's odd. I meant to say 'New Girl'. My mistakes," Shikamaru joked. Ayamei stared at him and growled but her eyes darted to the time in the middle of her anger session. It was 6:46 am. "Uh…You know, it's really not like me to say this, but: Shika-Baby, we gotta get up for school," she yawned, sitting up.

"Don't ever call me that in public, or die," Shikamaru said back, pulling Ayamei back down. "Awwww, now you know that I'm definitely gonna say it. And I bet I could get away with it," she smirked. "Go ahead and try. I guarantee you won't make it to graduation," Shikamaru said back. "Such a hostile environment I see," Ayamei changed her tone (and her mind).

Chapter 10: What About Your Friends

On the way to school: "Man, Sakura and Tenten are draggin' me to go shopping after school. This'll be a real drag," said Ayamei. "Okay, I'll miss you," Shikamaru replied. "Miss you back," Ayamei said, kissing him, "You'll be at home, right?" "Yup, sleeping is likely," Shikamaru answered, yawning.

Later: "So where are you and Kiba goin' after school?" Ayamei whispered to Hinata in the middle of geometry. "Uh…Downtown Tokyo…For a movie," Hinata whispered back. "Cool, that's where me, Tenten, and Sakura are headed after school too," Ayamei smiled. "Yea…Maybe we'll um…See you guys there," Hinata said shyly. "Hinata…You're not scared, are you?" Ayamei asked.

"Meet me…In the west bathroom during lunch…I'll tell you," Hinata murmured when she caught Kiba looking at her. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei smiled weakly. _"Poor Hinata. She's scared outta her mind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But wait a sec! I was scared too…After the first time…Me and Shikamaru……Oh, forget it!"_

Next period: "Hey Ayamei, you're still comin' with me and Sakura after school, right?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," Ayamei said annoyingly. "Come on Ayamei, you've gotta change your look sometimes," Tenten replied helpfully. Ayamei growled at her, "I don't wanna change my look."

"Well you're gonna," Tenten teased. "You know, it's time like these that are a real drag. So tell me, why do I hang with you guys?" Ayamei teased back. "Because we're your best friends, along with Sanaki and Hinata. Now deal with it," Tenten answered. "Man…You guys are a real drag to hang with sometimes," Ayamei sighed.

When the bell rang to leave calculus: Ayamei, Neji, and Tenten gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "And where are you headed?" Neji asked, turning around when he saw that Ayamei going in the opposite of the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a second. Just uh…Go in without me Tenten and save me a seat," Ayamei called to Tenten from a distance. "Okay," Tenten called back. She and Neji turned back around and went in the cafeteria.

When Ayamei walked in the west bathroom: She saw Tenten standing by a window. "Hey Hinata," Ayamei said awkwardly, "So tell me what's wrong." She walked closer to Hinata slowly. "Ayamei…I'm so scared," Hinata said hesitantly. "What is it—you don't like Kiba?" Ayamei asked her. "No, it's not that…It's just that…This is so weird…

Because I've never…Dated anyone before," Hinata said in a hushed tone. "Um, Hinata…I've never actually been on a date before either," Ayamei replied. "Are you for real Ayamei?" Hinata asked louder. "Unless you count spying on you and your friends' best friends and happening to bond with someone…Yup, I'm for real Hinata," Ayamei answered seriously.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as her mind drifted. "So how do you feel about Naruto?" Ayamei asked after searching Hinata's mind. "I uh…I still like him a little on the inside……But it's like Kiba just…Took my mind off him," Hinata replied, smiling a little, revealing her watery light lavender-colored eyes.

"Come on Hinata, you'll have fun with Kiba. He's already obsessed with you so I'm pretty sure he's bustin' his ass to make today perfect," Ayamei smiled weakly. "…I know but…What if he kisses me?" Hinata questioned. "Then just ki—Oh, sorry. If he tries to kiss you, just don't hold back on it," Ayamei suggested, "Actually, that's if you want to. Well, you **do **wanna kiss him, right?"

"…Yea," Hinata said, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, cool. So what you wanna do is don't hold back in it and put aggression in it then," Ayamei continued. "Uh, thank you. Ayamei," Hinata put on a nervous but brave face. "Don't mention it. You know, Hinata, you're a good person. Sometimes I'd rather hang with you than with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki," Ayamei smiled.

"…But I…I barely even speak," Hinata said back. "I know, and that's why. Sakura, Sanaki, and Tenten are too much to hang with sometimes. It can be a real drag a lot of the time. I like that you're quiet. It makes people respect you more," Ayamei explained. "Oh…Thank you…Ayamei," Hinata thanked her again. "Like I said: Don't mention it. Now come on, we're missin' lunch," Ayamei smiled.

In the lunchroom: "So how's everything going with your twin girlfriend?" Neji smirked. "She's not my twin, Neji. Drop it already," Shikamaru answered, sounding like he was both annoyed and bored. "Hmmm…Let's see: You both say that school's a drag (even though it's true). You're both lazy," Sasuke explained.

"And let's not forget that you were both born on—" "You guys can't be serious," Shikamaru cut Naruto off, forcing himself to laugh. "Dude, why don't you just face that you and Ayamei are **LOVERS!!!**" Kiba cackled. The rest of the gang, except Shikamaru, began to laugh too. "Love? No way Kiba. Come on, **me** in **love?** Chouji back me up here!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at Chouji expectantly.

"Sorry Shikamaru…But they're right," Chouji said sadly. _"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Not Chouji too. Man, these guys are such a drag to hang with,"_ "You guys are on crack. I'm not in love damn it." "Cheer up Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "Naruto is in love with Sakura and no one cares (anymore)."

"Hey, I've never been in love and I'm not in love now," Shikamaru growled. "Yea, but Kiba's in love with Hinata and he seems fine," Chouji offered, laughing still. Neji's eyes darted to Kiba. "But that's because only **we** know right now," Shikamaru responded. Kiba sunk n his chair a little. _"Neji's gonna kill me. Especially for my date with Hinata. Man this sucks,"_ he thought.

On the way out the school: "So I guess I'll see you at the house," Ayamei yawned, walking next to Shikamaru. "Okay," he said, looking at her. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Later then," she said afterward, heading toward Tenten's car with Tenten.

Later: Tenten pulled up to a curb and parked her car. She, Sakura, and Ayamei emerged from her ride and entered the mall. The first store they went into was a French place called _Charlotte Russe_. "For Shikamaru's sake, let **us** pick you some clothes Ayamei. You wear too many dark colors," Sakura begged. Ayamei hesitated to speak.

"…Okay, but I draw the line with yellow. Yellow is **way too gay**," Ayamei finally answered. As the three girls toured the store, Tenten picked out numerous outfits that they wanted Ayamei to try on. Of course Ayamei picked a few outfits that she herself approved of. She sent back a few outfits that Sakura and Tenten had offered as well.

About 10 minutes later: "You guys really wanna see me in **this?**" Ayamei asked from behind her dressing room door. "Yup," Sakura answered. "Just show us Ayamei," said Tenten. "I hate you both," Ayamei growled, slowly opening the door, "You guys are such a drag and I seriously mean that."

The outfit Ayamei was wearing looked like something that only Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki would wear. She had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with hearts all over it, fuzzy pink boots that almost reached her knees, a pink hat, a pair of long pink silk gloves, and a pink headband with hearts on the ends of it.

"Ayamei, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you mean great as in like you guys and Sanaki threw up on me: then yea, I guess so," Ayamei smirked. "Get serious Ayamei. You look great! Every guy at school would try to eat you alive," Tenten added in. "Come on, you both know that this outfit is really not my style," Ayamei sighed.

"You have to get it Ayamei!" Sakura whined. "**No**, actually I don't," Ayamei responded in an uncaring voice. "But it complements you," Tenten said. "Ugh…But this outfit sucks," Ayamei pouted. After a few minutes passed, full of Sakura and Tenten complimenting her, Ayamei finally decided to give the stupid outfit a chance.

"…Alright! Fine, I'll get the dumb outfit. But you two have to shut up already," Ayamei gave up. "We got her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Took her long enough! But who cares? Ayamei's gonna get a pink outfit!" Tenten added in. "Oh, I almost forgot: change the pink to light blue and it's a deal," said Ayamei, smiling evilly.

Later on: "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata leaving out the movie theater," Ayamei pointed, two floors up from them. "Wow, they look close," Tenten cooed, tilting her head. "Hey! Kiba, Hinata, get up here!" Sakura yelled, looking down.

"Um…Hi," Hinata smiled when she and Kiba met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki. "Hey you two. So how's the date goin'?" Tenten asked, looking at Kiba. He had his arm gripped around Hinata's side. "Go ahead and tell 'em Hinata," Kiba said, looking at Hinata. "Well, um…Me and Kiba…Are together now," Hinata blushed, looking at her new boyfriend and then at her friends.

Later, when Ayamei got back to Shikamaru's place: "Shikamaru, I'm back," she bustled through the door, dropping her stuff down in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the couch asleep. _"Damn, can I ever win? Everytime I see him…Sex comes to mind,"_ Ayamei thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just when Ayamei sat down, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Ayamei, come by my house," Juline said back. "Why, what happen?" Ayamei asked, standing up when she heard Juline's voice. "Just come okay! It's important," Juline responded, hanging up the phone right after.

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.

Chapter 11: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. There was nothing Ayamei could do to stop any of it. She was nothing. Useless.

Chapter 12: Missing In Action!

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei said to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a fist. So she decided to use her teeth and bit the hand over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	5. Just Friends?

Chapter 5: Just Friends?

"Ah! Sweet Saturday!" Ayamei said as she woke up, sat up in her bed, and let out a few stretches of relief. When she finally gathered the motivation to get out of her bed, she looked at the time. It was 9:11 am. _"Great, I get this whole weekend to myself! No Sakura, no Naruto, no Sasuke, no Tenten, no anybody...So I guess I should make somethin' to eat then and get this show on the road," _Ayamei thought, feeling satisfied for the first time in a while.

At this same time (but at Sakura's house): "You told Shikamaru that you want him and Sasuke to meet you and Ayamei at the movie theatre at 12:30 right?" Sakura questioned as she was fixing up her hair in her private bathroom mirror. "I told Shikamaru and he said he'd tell Sasuke…But I guess I forgot to tell Ayamei about everything," Sanaki answered, watching her sister adjust her hair.

"Well you should because Ayamei might have plans or something," Sakura warned. "Relax Sakura! I'll tell Shikamaru to tell her or something. All you need to think about is your date with Naruto today. And for goodness sake, don't freak out or get all 'I love you' too soon. That's how you'll freak him out," Sanaki replied.

9:20 am: "Saturday, what a drag. Sanaki wants me to go to a stupid movie with her and Sasuke…Such a drag," Shikamaru yawned as he awoke. The phone began to ring. "Damn it, now I have to move or it'll ring all day," he grumbled before answering the phone. "What Sanaki?" he finally answered, already knowing it was going to be her.

"Hey Shikamaru! I need you to call Ayamei and tell her to come to the movies with us. Oh and tell her to be ready by 12:15 okay? Thank you!" Sanaki spoke quickly, then hanging up. _"Man, what her deal?" _Shikamaru's conscience asked as he hung up the phone.

9:30 am: Naruto woke up and got out of bed. He looked at his clock that read 9:17 am. "I gotta get ready for my date with Sakura," he said as he stretched his arms out. _"She wanted us to meet up at the amusement park at 10:30…Man, I just gotta feelin' that somethin's gonna go bad,"_ he thought.

9:37 am: "Hello?" Ayamei spoke, answering the house phone. She was a few minutes into looking for something in her fridge that she didn't have to make and just eat. "Hey New Girl," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. _"Hey, it's Shikamaru! Everyone's favorite lazy person!" _Ayamei's conscience said to her, _"Yea, I guess he's okay. We talk a lot in computer because we never do our work. I wish we had more classes together besides computer and gym sometimes when I think about it. But I was his sparring partner that one time…" _

Quickie Flashback: Ayamei and Shikamaru were assigned to be sparring couples two weeks after she was paired with Sasuke. They were okay about sparring together because they were already good friends. In their match they actually won. So, that kind of boosted Ayamei and Shikamaru's budding friendship.

Shikamaru kept messing up Ayamei's hair purposely to get on her nerves and it almost sort of worked. Except for the fact that Ayamei tried to release his ponytail and he dodged her repeatedly. But they had fun sparring together. Everyone said that their fighting styles had some sort of similarities. Their styles were almost the exact same as the other's.

Present Time: "You still continue to call me 'New Girl' of course," Ayamei responded. "Yea I know. Anyway, Sanaki wants you to come to the movies with me, her, and Sasuke. And she said to be ready by 12:15," Shikamaru said with little enthusiasm in his voice. _"Well, there goes my perfect Saturday. This is such a drag,"_ Ayamei thought feeling disappointed.

"Oh, great. You, sex fiend and a guy who's almost sort of a psycho," Ayamei said, wishing she hadn't let that slip out her mouth, _"Damn it! Why did I say that?"_ "Yea, I know," Shikamaru added. "Why did you say it like that?" Ayamei questioned, laughing a little. "Because Sasuke is such a drag to hang out with sometimes. I only hang with him sometimes because me and Naruto are tight," Shikamaru responded.

"Wow. I like the way you said that," Ayamei said, smiling a little. "It's true though. A few years ago he was all, 'I hate everything. I'm gonna kill my brother and avenge the Uchiha clan!'" said Shikamaru, impersonating Sasuke in an ignorant tone. Ayamei started to laugh. Whenever she hung out with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru she had a tendency to laugh a lot.

She laughed a lot when she hung with Naruto because of his sometimes immature jokes. He sort of made life easier for her because of the way he viewed things. Ayamei also laughed when she hung out with Neji because of how violent he could be about things. Neji was easy to make angry and Ayamei sort of liked that about him.

Ayamei laughed a lot when in the company of Shikamaru because of his nature. She thought his laziness was amazingly like hers and it was sort of weird to hang out with someone so much like her. Ayamei admired Shikamaru's laziness and unenthusiastic-ness. He was so simple to communicate with because of their similarities so she enjoyed being in his company.

"So what's the deal with you and Sasuke anyway?" Shikamaru questioned curiously. "Alright, I'll say this once so you better hear me: I don't like Sasuke. We just like talking to each other when he's not in his bitch mode and that's all," Ayamei insisted with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Shikamaru teased. "I don't know! It just happened sorta," Ayamei sighed. "Hmm…" "You better not go puttin' words in my mouth Shikamaru!" Ayamei warned. "Yea, I'm not. It's not my style really. There's other ways to bother you I guess," Shikamaru joked, smirking to himself.

10:30 am: "Damn it, how did I wind up being late?! Sakura's gonna kill me!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran down numerous streets, "I try to be nice and see what happens?!" "Hey, where are you goin' in such a hurry?!" Konohamaru asked suspiciously, cutting in front of Naruto. Naruto froze in place, "Come on Konohamaru! I've gotta date with Sakura today so scram!"

"But you said that she was in love with Sasuke a few months ago!" Konohamaru replied. "Yea well apparently she's not so now I gotta go! I'll see you later Konohamaru!" Naruto said, running off. _"Man! I cannot take anymore distractions or Sakura is gonna ring my neck!"_ Naruto thought.

11:30 am: "So they kissed?!" Ayamei asked in between her laughter. Shikamaru had just told about the time that Naruto and Sasuke had accidentally kissed as preteens in front of the whole class. "Yup, and all the girls were so mad because they wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss. So, they all beat the hell out of Naruto…Except Hinata because she was the only one that liked Naruto back then," Shikamaru replied.

"Wait, so why were all the girls so crazy over Sasuke?" Ayamei asked. "No clue. My best guess is his hair mixed with his bad attitude," Shikamaru answered. "That's dumb…Well your ponytail is sorta cool!" Ayamei joked, hoping it would boost Shikamaru's self-confidence. "Thanks…But girls are dumb these days. They never really know what they want," Shikamaru said back.

"Oh, does that mean me too?" Ayamei asked right out. "Nope, you're okay I guess. Different really. You don't nag everyone like all the other ones. And you don't show off like them…But you're sorta weird," Shikamaru replied. "Uh, thanks…Sorta," Ayamei said, blushing a little, "You know, that was almost flattering."

12:10 pm: "Hello?" Ayamei asked, answering her cell phone. "I'll be outside in about 5 minutes so be ready," Sanaki replied on the other line. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei said, hanging up. She flung herself out of her bed in a hurry, _"Shit! That's what I was afraid of…I've barely been off the phone with Shikamaru for 3 minutes! I gotta hurry up!"_

Ayamei put her hair up in two ponytails at the top of the back of her hair. Her hair extended to almost the middle of her back. Ayamei then opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black jean capris, blue and black tennis shoes, and a v-cut blue shirt with sleeves that reached to a little past her elbows.

The blue in her shirt and tennis shoes were the same color as her light blue hair and the ponytail holders in her hair were black. Ayamei looked at herself in the mirror after she was finally dressed. She was missing something……A jacket! So, Ayamei opened back up her closet and grabbed out a black leather jacket with no hood on it.

Ayamei decided not to wear a purse despite the fact that she knew it would make Sanaki and Sakura mad. Anyway, purses just weren't Ayamei's style. So she wore one on the first day of school? Big deal! Ayamei didn't like purses and that was that. But, she did decide to bring three different lip glosses with her.

One flavor? Boring! Ayamei brought with her: kiwi strawberry delight, tropical paradise, and mocha latte kisses. Because the tropical paradise had a matching perfume to it, Ayamei decided to put it and the perfume on for the time being. Yup, that's right. Ayamei decided to actually wear perfume today. She wasn't too fond of perfume either.

12:15 pm: Ayamei's cell phone began to sound, "Hello?" "I'm outside," Sanaki replied. "Okay," Ayamei said, hanging up. She ran downstairs, opened the front door with her psychic power, ran out, closed the doors again, and locked up the house. "Hey Ayamei," Sanaki said as Ayamei got in her car.

"Hey Sanaki," Ayamei replied, getting in Sanaki's convertible. "So what's up?" Sanaki asked, pulling off. "Nothing really," Ayamei said back. "So Ayamei…What do you think of Shikamaru?" Sanaki questioned. "What, Shikamaru?! He's okay as a friend and a person! What do you really mean by what I think?" Ayamei retorted, turning reddish-pink a little.

"It's nothing like that Ayamei. I was just wondering where you two stood in the friendship thing. He's the only one I haven't really seen you have a conversation with like that," Sanaki answered. "Oh…Um, where okay. He's okay, like I said: I like him. He's good to talk to," Ayamei said, taking a sigh of relief, "I guess you guys haven't really seen us talk that much."

"What do you mean by really seeing you two talk?" Sanaki questioned. "Me and Shikamaru take computer classes together," Ayamei replied, "We always talk during that period." "Oh, okay," Sanaki responded. "Why do you ask?" Ayamei interrogated. "Uh, no reason. I was just wondering since I had him call you yesterday night and this morning," Sanaki answered.

After about 20 minutes of side-conversations: "Hey Sanaki…Besides Gaara, why did you and Shikamaru break up?" Ayamei asked. "Hmm…There was no real reason to break up with Shikamaru besides Gaara…Unless you wanna count his total laziness factor," Sanaki replied, "Why, do you like him or somethin'?" "No! Can't a girl just be curious?!" Ayamei retorted.

"Not really. Now be serious about this: Do you like him?" Sanaki interrogated. "Uh…No…Not really…Okay he's cute okay?!" Ayamei answered nervously, blushing a little. "Oh, so you **do** like him!" Sanaki teased. "No I don't! All I said was that he's cute! It's a difference between thinking someone's cute and wanting to date them!" Ayamei yelled, getting even more nervous.

After the movie: "Ugh! What time is it Sanaki?" Shikamaru yawned as he, Sanaki, Ayamei, and Sasuke exited the movie theatre. "2:47," Sanaki responded, checking her cell phone. "So now what?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know…You wanna spy on Naruto and Sakura?" Sanaki suggested with a weak smile.

"I'm not complainin'," Shikamaru spoke up. "Fine with me," Sasuke added. "Okay, what about you Ayamei?" Sanaki asked, looking at her blue-haired friend. Ayamei's mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about the events that occurred in the movie theatre. When she almost freaked during the movie, it's like she practically tried to hop in Sasuke's lap.

But the strange part was this: he didn't complain and she felt safe. Just plain weird if you asked Ayamei. "Uh…I'm fine with it," Ayamei finally answered, snapping back to the present. "Okay, so we're off to tail the Knucklehead Couple!" Sanaki exclaimed excitedly.

7:40 pm: "You guys did what?!!!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed together. "It was the only thing we had to do. Anyway, it was so hilarious!" Sanaki laughed while Ayamei and Shikamaru kept their ears plugged. Anyone could've seen the Naruto and Sakura Eruption coming from 60 miles away. Of course they'd be pissed about being shadowed while on their date. Why wouldn't they?

"Whatever, it already happened so you both might as well save your breath," Sasuke added. "Ugh!! Man, we finally decide to go on a date and you guys just had to come along too…This sucks," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Yea, you guys should apologize!" Sakura added. "Why, for missing the most hilarious date of the century?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto and Sakura.

"Yea!" Naruto and Sakura agreed. "Whatever, the question is: are you guys together or what?" Ayamei asked, unplugging her ears. _"Do we go together? I can't wait to see when Naruto says yes!"_ Sakura thought excitedly. Oddly enough Naruto was thinking the same about Sakura. "No," they both responded at once. "What?!" Sanaki exclaimed. "Huh?" Sasuke said in a confused voice. "Wow, that's not surprising," Shikamaru and Ayamei both said.

8:00 pm: Ayamei sat on a swing as Sanaki, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten teased Naruto and Sakura about not going together and taking forever to go on a real date. "Why are you sittin' over here like you have no life?" Shikamaru asked, approaching Ayamei. "No reason," Ayamei replied, closing her eyes and using her weight to shift the swing back and forth.

"_I have no idea why she likes Sasuke,"_ Shikamaru thought. "I don't love him and I don't like him **that** much," Ayamei said, her eyes still closed. "How did you…Never mind," Shikamaru stumbled over his own words confusedly. "I'm psychic," Ayamei confessed, using her psychic power to stop the swing in the middle of its motion and then making it move again.

"Okay, that's weird," Shikamaru said, observing the mysterious girl. _"Man, those two have gotta hurry up and make Sasuke jealous!"_ Sakura thought from a few feet away while watching Ayamei and Shikamaru, "Hey Ayamei, Shikamaru! What are you guys doin'? Hooking up?!"

"What?" Ayamei and Shikamaru said, looking at her. _"What the hell is she doing?"_ Shikamaru thought. _"Me and Shikamaru? Just the other day she was rambling about me and Sasuke! What's her deal with me goin' with someone? Maybe I should just hook up…Only to see what it's like though,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Sakura! Leave those two alone!" Tenten jumped in. "Hey, Shikamaru…I've gotta plan…Whatever I say, just go with it," Ayamei whispered. _"Uh…Okay,"_ Shikamaru thought hesitantly. "Ha! Shikamaru and Ayamei! I thought she was with Sasuke!" Naruto laughed. "Hey…What if I were to say that I **do** go with Shikamaru?" Ayamei challenged with a sneaky look.

"I say prove it," Neji and Sasuke answered. "Okay, if this is convincing enough for you," Ayamei said, kissing Shikamaru dead on the lips. "Whoa! Ayamei and Shikamaru?! When did this happen?!" Tenten asked. "Just now…I guess," Shikamaru responded after Ayamei tore her lips away from his.


	6. Ayamei's Hidden Past

Chapter 6: Ayamei's Hidden Past

8:45 pm: "So are we really serious about this?" Shikamaru asked as he walked Ayamei home that night. "Uh…I guess we can stage the break up on Monday so it'll seem real," Ayamei suggested. "Fine with me…Who's gonna break up with who?" Shikamaru questioned curiously. By the time he'd asked his question, Ayamei's mind and eyes were on the fire a few houses down from where she and Shikamaru were.

Shikamaru looked at the fire and knew because of Ayamei's sudden silence that it was her house on fire. As they gained closer to the house, Ayamei saw firemen putting out the flames and a policeman talking with Mihara. _"It's a good thing I've got the rent with me all the time or I'd be shit outta luck,"_ Ayamei thought as she and Shikamaru neared her house, "I need to crash at your place for tonight." "Right," Shikamaru nodded.

Ayamei's hair shifted from pink to brownish-black and it grew to a little past her ass. She and Shikamaru tried to get past the house unnoticed but failed. Mihara called after Ayamei after the policeman she was conversing with walked away. Ayamei power-walked and acted as if she couldn't hear a word Mihara was staying.

10 minutes later: Ayamei and Shikamaru entered his apartment. Unsurprisingly, it was messy. It didn't have rodents or anything of that nature but it did have clothes and a little trash strewn over the floor. After calling to let the twins know about the fire, Ayamei sat down and tried to calm herself. She took down her hair and twirled it around her fingers. The ends were green just like she thought.

Shikamaru rested his head on Ayamei's thighs an their eyes locked. "Hey, take your hair down," Ayamei suggested. "The ponytail stays," Shikamaru responded. Ayamei gave him a funny look with a touch of lust in it. Yup, she was trying to manipulate him! But honestly, Ayamei always wanted to see Shikamaru with his hair down.

Ayamei searched through Shikamaru's mind. _"Let me see your arms first,"_ he thought purposely and standing up to stretch. Ayamei gave him a puzzled look, "_Damn it! Of course Sasuke can't keep a secret!"_ "Why do you wanna see my arms?" "Because I know you're hiding something," Shikamaru responded. "What are you talking about?" Ayamei demanded with a little anger in her voice.

She may have sounded angry, but deep down inside; Ayamei was scared out of her mind like she was when she showed Sasuke her scars. What was she, the secret giver? Ayamei just couldn't go around showing everyone she was close to her scars! But then again, Shikamaru was like her boyfriend sort of. Plus, she was staying at his place for the night.

"I can't do that," Ayamei said finally after about 1,000 thoughts went through her mind. Hey, Ayamei really liked Shikamaru as a person and a friend! She didn't want to risk creeping him out by showing him her scars. "You're turnin' pale and you haven't even shown me anything. What is it?" Shikamaru asked. _"Hey, you don't have to show me whatever you're hiding. It's not a big deal to me,"_ Shikamaru thought.

"_These damn scars fuck up everything! But…"_ Ayamei thought angrily, "Uh…Okay, this is the reason why I don't like to show my skin." She stood up and pulled up the back of her shirt and showed Shikamaru her back. It was covered in bruises and scratches. Shikamaru pulled off the rest of her shirt. "Huh? What are you-?" He interrupted her by kissing her.

"_Girls…They're all so troublesome and dumb. But this one is strange…I kind of like it,"_ he thought. "This is so sappy," Ayamei whispered. "Yea, but you're sappy," Shikamaru teased. "Shut up," she said, kissing him. Suddenly, a strange chill went down Ayamei's spine as she felt Shikamaru undo her bra straps.

She remembered when Toshiki would expose her chest and fondle her breasts like a crazy person. Ayamei nearly went insane. Sometimes she would quit eating and would hide away in Mihara's closet for isolation.

Of course no one had a clue what was wrong with her and nor could they afford psychiatric help. But then, just when Ayamei would finally try to eat, Toshiki would come along and play the nice-guy role.

And because of the fact that the family respected him and his financial standing, they'd force Ayamei to go along with Toshiki. She always hated the sight of seeing his dingy black van outside. It was waiting for her. Calling for her.

Everytime Toshiki could get her alone in his van; he'd drive to a deserted playground and rape her for countless hours. She'd constantly fight back and scream for help but was never heard and Toshiki would always flat out overpower her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, sensing her nervousness. "Nothing…Just don't go easy on me," Ayamei murmured, biting at his ear a little. _"And Ino said I was uncool…But I go with one of the only cool girls in the school,"_ he thought, _"But I don't get it…She takes everything so careless, like me."_ Ayamei pulled out his ponytail and his hair fell to his shoulders lightly.

A Few Hours Later: Ayamei rested her head on Shikamaru's chest. _"Let's see: I'm naked and scare outta my mind! Great, right?"_ she thought sarcastically. Ayamei rubbed on his arms softly. His skin was warm and calm. "…You're shaking…What?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh. "…Nothing. Don't worry about it," Ayamei responded.

Shikamaru thumped her on her head, "Hey, tell me." "No, I don't wanna talk about it," Ayamei growled a little. "Hey, I actually **care** about you, now spill already," he demanded. "…Fine! I was raped when I was 7…And it kept happening until a few weeks ago," Ayamei confessed. "Oh, and that's how you got the scars," Shikamaru added.

"Yea," Ayamei confirmed. "So why didn't you wanna say anything, seeing as how you've already shown me your scars," Shikamaru asked. "Because, it's too…Emotional," Ayamei shuddered at the last word and got a chill down her spine. It was a lot to her past and the word, "emotional" was one of those words that had Ayamei in her traumatized state whenever the word was mentioned.

The chill Ayamei got down her spine was a little cooler than usual this time though. Ayamei's hair turned browner than usual also. But the most unusual thing about it all was when Ayamei fell unconscious. She lay motionless on top of Shikamaru who was in a confused state. "Hey! What the-" he said, thinking the same exact words.

Flashback: "Seilin's gone?!" a seven-year old Ayamei cried in Kalin's arms. "Ayamei, I'm sorry. But you still get to see Aunt Juline, Uncle Toshiki, Kiyo, Ryo, and Ryu though," Kalin replied compassionately. "It won't be the same mama!" Ayamei screamed through her tears.

The scene changes: "You let Seilin die!" Toshiki grouched, trying to strangle Ayamei as he raped her. Ayamei bit his arms and tried to escape but Toshiki grabbed her by her legs before she was out of his reach. When he'd grab her, he'd dig his dirty fingers and nails into her skin and she'd scream and kick.

"You don't get off with killing my daughter!" Toshiki would growl over and over again. Ayamei fell to her stomach screaming, "I didn't kill her! I didn't kill Seilin!" Toshiki would try to strip her but Ayamei kept kicking and biting at him constantly. The more she'd kick, the harder he'd dig.

"Stop your emotional shit! All you do is cry and bitch! You don't know anything! That's your problem: you're stupid and too emotional! You're a stupid fuck-up, crybaby, and emotional pussy!!!" Toshiki yelled, picking up a belt and repeatedly beating Ayamei in the back with it. Blood eventually sapped out of her skin and ran down her like a little river of sorrow.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Ayamei would sob. After using up Ayamei's energy, Toshiki would strip her naked. For numerous hours he'd feast his sexual hunger on her. "No! Don't!! Stop it!! Please!!!" she'd screech, trying to stop the then 28-year-old drunk from ramming in and out of her body. "Stop struggling!" he'd yell, slapping her across the face.

Present time: Ayamei awoke after 10 minutes breathing heavy. Shikamaru looked at her. "I'm sorry," she breathed out, putting her arms around him. "Hey, calm down, will ya," he said, rubbing her back. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just…An emotional idiot," Ayamei whispered angrily fighting back her tears. "What happen?" Shikamaru questioned curiously, looking at her seriously.

"It was a flashback…Just a flashback," Ayamei said quietly. _"Wow, I've never seen this side to her. Her attitude is softer but then again more gruel," _Shikamaru thought. "Shikamaru, I'm sorry," Ayamei apologized. "Don't be," he said back. "What are you-" "Hey, I've had to deal with flat out troublesome people. You're not intentionally troublesome and I guess that's okay, a little," he explained.

"Uh, thanks. I guess," Ayamei hesitated. After a few seconds of weird feelings in her stomach and her head spinning, Ayamei kissed him. Even though she was in the protection of Shikamaru, Ayamei felt stupid and small. Like an unwanted creature. She didn't belong. No matter how hard she tried, Ayamei felt she never would belong.

Ayamei knew her fair share of relationships and what can happen in them although she and Shikamaru didn't like to be said of being in a "relationship". So was this love? Nah. Sex? Why not? But there were some things Ayamei didn't know about relationships as well.

Pregnancy? Never understood it. Yup, Ayamei had no clue what it was for a child to be born. Of course she knew how they were made but how they come into the world was a whole new story. Ayamei didn't even think she'd seen a pregnant woman before.

9 am: Ayamei and Shikamaru are awoken to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered in a tired voice. "Hey Ayamei. Me and Sanaki heard about your house. Are the Twins okay?" Sakura replied with a question. "Yea, they're fine," Ayamei responded, brightening her voice a little.

"Okay, so where are you guys staying?" Sakura questioned. "Uh, they're stayin' at their friends' places. I'm uh…With Shikamaru," Ayamei answered. "Okay, so you wanna go shopping later? Me and Sanaki are paying," Sakura offered. "Uh…I guess," Ayamei replied.

"So Ayamei, uh, do you and Shikamaru wanna come to a party around 2?" Sakura asked. "Uh…I don't know, gimme a sec," Ayamei responded, putting the phone down.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, tilting his head to the side. "Uh, Sakura wants us to come to her house for a party around 2," Ayamei replied. "Uh…What's the occasion?" he questioned. "Uh…I don't know but do you wanna go?" Ayamei asked. "Whatever," he answered.

"Hello?" Ayamei picked back up the phone. "Yea, so are you guys coming?" Sakura asked. "Uh, yea. But what's the occasion?" Ayamei questioned. "It's the last party of the Summer and me and Sanaki wanna celebrate so it's a pool party," Sakura answered, "Ooh, and me and Sanaki are gonna buy you a bikini to show you off to Shikamaru."

"What? No, I'm okay," Ayamei said nervously. "Awwww, come on!" Sakura whined. "Nah, it's not my thing. I'd rather not. I'll just get some capris and a shirt," Ayamei assured. "Okay, shoot yourself," Sakura gave in. "Ha ha. Funny," Ayamei said sarcastically.

Chapter 7: The Party Begins

2 pm: Sakura was hanging out with Hinata by the pool when Naruto and Kiba jump in the pool, bringing the two girls in with them. "Naruto! I wasn't ready to get wet yet!" Sakura screamed, watching him ignore her to go hang out with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. She and Hinata hopped out of the pool and chased after Kiba.

As this all went on, Ayamei, Tenten, and Sanaki hung out in the front yard. "So you and Shikamaru are actually serious?!" Tenten asked excitedly. "Yup," Ayamei answered. "So I guess you really didn't like Sasuke after all," Sanaki added. "I did. We just wouldn't work out right. We're still friends though," Ayamei retaliated.

"So I heard you guys are stayin' together until your house gets redone," Tenten said. "Yea, we are," Ayamei nodded. "Oooh," Tenten and Sanaki cooed. "Whatever," Ayamei sighed. "So have you guys already-" "No!" Ayamei interrupted. She knew what Tenten was about to ask her and she didn't want it to sound that way.

Sanaki looked at Tenten and nodded, "Yup, they've done it." "Shut up! Don't say it like that! And don't tell anyone! It bothers me," Ayamei confessed. "We won't tell," Tenten promised, "So how did it happen exactly?" "Uh…I-" "Wait a second! You guys did it on the first night?! We didn't get anywhere until the sixth night!" Sanaki interrupted angrily. "Sanaki, wait a sec. I'm tryin' to here how it happen," said Tenten.

"Okay…My house got burnt to a crisp, I had a weird moment, he was just there when I was about to freak and it sorta just happen," Ayamei said, doing a triple-back flip off a rail and making a perfect landing on her feet. "Awwww," Sanaki and Tenten cooed. "So Shikamaru has a softer side when he's with you," Tenten went on. "Not really. And that's what I like about him. He treats me like an equal, not some snooty girl. I like that," Ayamei corrected.

"So is he any good?" Tenten questioned curiously. "Um…Yea, really good," Ayamei smiled. "Oooh!" Tenten giggled. "It's so not fair! How did you do it?!" Sanaki pouted. "Hey, cool it, will ya Sanaki? You've got Gaara who barely sleeps. Lucky you," Ayamei teased. "That's so true. But who does it on the first night?!!" Sanaki demanded. "Hey, what can I say? Shit happens. I'm not complainin'," Ayamei smirked.

"So did you get to see him with his hair down?" Tenten asked. "Yup," Ayamei nodded. "What does he look like? Even I've never seen him without his ponytail before," said Sanaki. "C'mon and I'll show you," Ayamei smiled a little, heading to the backyard.

At this same time: "Hey, so where's Ayamei?" asked Naruto, watching Hinata and Sakura bother Kiba in the pool. "She's with Tenten and Sanaki in the front," Shikamaru yawned. "You two are actually serious?" Neji asked in shock. "Yup," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, but then Hinata ducked his head under water. "Huh? Kiba?" Naruto wondered out loud, looking down at the pool. No sign of Kiba nor Hinata or Sakura. "Where did they go?" Neji and Shikamaru wondered out loud also. "Aha!" Sanaki, Ayamei, and Tenten laughed, jumping into the pool, bringing Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru in with them.

"Damn it, Tenten!" Neji figured. "Sanaki you're gonna regret that!" Naruto yelled, then diving under. _"Damn it, where did she go?"_ Shikamaru thought. Suddenly, Ayamei pulled him under the water, locking her hands around his stomach. _"So that's how you wanna play it,"_ he thought.

Ayamei aggressively kissed him but in the midst of it, slid out his ponytail. _"Huh…Oh what a drag!"_ he thought as soon as he realized she took his ponytail. "Tenten, I got it!" Ayamei laughed, coming up for air next to Tenten.

"This is such a drag. I let a girl get to me and now I look like one," Shikamaru boasted after they were all out the pool. "You look like a drag?" Tenten asked, looking at him. "No, he looks like a girl…But not to me," Ayamei explained. "He does look cuter without it," said Tenten. "No I don't because now I look like a girl," Shikamaru groaned. Ayamei kissed him, "No you don't so cheer up will ya?"

"Oooh! Ayamei's cheating on Shikamaru…With…A girl?" Naruto stopped as he saw them kissing. "It's me you idiot!" Shikamaru turned around. "Oh, sorry Shikamaru…You look like a girl!" Naruto cackled. "Hey Naruto," Ayamei called, "I heard that Sakura loves it when your hair is all wet and down." "S…Sakura said that?!" Naruto hoped. "Yup, sure did," Ayamei assured.

"She never said that did she?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the sky after Naruto ran off. "No clue," Ayamei smirked. "Hey Shikamaru, hey Ayamei," Chouji said, walking over. "Hey Chouji," Ayamei and Shikamaru both answered. "What's up?" Ayamei went on. "Nothin. Just the same old, same old," he replied, looking at Shikamaru. Ayamei turned and looked at him too.

"Oh, cloud envy," She and Chouji both said. Shikamaru looked back at them after a few moments. "Dude, you look like a girl!" Chouji laughed. "Okay, gimme the rubber band," Shikamaru demanded. "Hmmm…Nope!" Ayamei smiled, running away. "Man, this is such a drag," he groaned, running after Ayamei.

Ayamei jumped in the pool and swum to a corner. Shikamaru jumped in a few seconds after her. "Hinata, Sakura, Tenten! Fend him off for me!" Ayamei exclaimed, hopping out the pool. She ran towards a table and without looking, smashed into Sasuke.

Chapter 8: Crazy

"Oh, sorry Sasuke!" Ayamei said, pulling herself and Sasuke up. "What were you runnin' from?" Sasuke asked. "Shikamaru…I took out his ponytail and…Damn it, Shikamaru!" Ayamei groaned. "You took out Shikamaru's ponytail?!" Sasuke asked, checking to see if he was hearing right.

"Don't ya just love the shadow possession jutsu?" Shikamaru taunted as he and Ayamei approached each other. "No!" Ayamei retorted. "Oh well," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn it!" Ayamei yelled, when he made her hand give him the rubber band.

Later: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ayamei, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all sitting around the pool talking about nothing of particular. "Okay people! I think we should start a riot! My sister is in the house with Gaara doing illegal things in heaven-knows-what room!!" Sakura screeched. "Okay, Sakura! Thanks for sharing that with us!" Ayamei yelled, clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth, "So we all agree that Sakura is drunk outta her mind right?"

"Agreed," the rest of the group replied. "Ha! Sakura's drunk!" Naruto laughed. "I'm not drunk…I'm just tired!" Sakura screamed through Ayamei's hand. Ayamei stroked Sakura's hair softly, "Relax Sakura. You can kill Sanaki after the party is over." "Great hiccups idea Ayamei," Sakura replied.

After Sakura calmed down, Ayamei let her go and looked at Tenten and signaled her to bother Neji. Tenten started kicking water on Neji when she caught the signal. "Really Tenten, must you plague me everyday? Leave me alone," Neji looked at her annoyingly. Ayamei started to play in his hair. "My hair isn't a toy Ayamei," he said.

As Ayamei continued to play in Neji's hair, Tenten began tickling him. "Ayamei, Tenten! Leave…Me…Alone!" Neji yelled in between laughs. "Hey, leave him alone will ya?" Shikamaru suggested, walking over. "You're such a fun-ruiner," Tenten said as she and Ayamei stood up. Sakura got up too. _"I think I like where this is headed,"_ Shikamaru thought, smirking, "Whatever. Girls don't intimidate me."

"You're funny sometimes," Ayamei smiled, tugging his ponytail as she, Sakura, and Tenten headed over to hang out with Hinata and Kiba. "Girls…They're all so troublesome and always will be," he groaned, sitting down next to Naruto. "Tell me about it," the rest of the guys sighed.

"Oh, hi Ayamei, Tenten, Sakura…" Hinata said shyly as her three friends came over and sat down. Hinata was in between Sakura and Tenten while Ayamei sat next to Kiba. "Hey guys," said Kiba. "Hey, Kiba, hey Hinata," the three girls replied. "So what're you two talkin' about"? Tenten asked. "Uh, I'm tryin' to get Hinata here to go on a date and she still won't gimme an answer yet," Kiba explained boredly, looking at Hinata.

"Hmmm…Get Naruto," Ayamei suggested after searching Hinata's mind. "Uh…Naruto, come here for a second!" Sakura hesitated. "What Sakura?" Naruto sauntered over after a few moments. "What do you think of Kiba and Hinata?" Ayamei asked him. "Uh…They're okay. Wait a minute, don't they go together?" Naruto questioned. "Nope, we're single," said Kiba.

"_Huh? Naruto thinks me and Kiba should be together…I…I guess I could try then,"_ Hinata thought, "Okay Kiba…I guess we can hang out tomorrow after school." "Alright, it's a date then!" Kiba smiled at her. "Yea, a date," Hinata smiled back, blushing a little.

A few minutes later: Sanaki came out the back door adjusting her bra straps and her shirt. "During a party Sanaki… I give up. You and Gaara deserve each other," Sakura sighed, watching her sister sit down across from her and Tenten, next to Ayamei. Sanaki smiled a little, looking around the yard, "Why are all the guys sittin' around the pool?" "They're rebelling," Ayamei answered boredly.

"Against what?" Sanaki questioned. "The female race," Tenten replied. "Because they think we're bossing them around and that we nag them too much," Ayamei added. "Except you. They just think you're mean," Sakura said, pointing at Ayamei. "Oh yeah," Ayamei smiled awkwardly.

At this same time: "So as apart of this rebellion, we must seek revenge!!" Naruto yelled, stomping around in circles. "You have no clue what you're talking about anymore, do you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head. "I sure don't!" Naruto answered, sitting back down. It grew silent for a moment.

"Hey…Have any of you noticed that they're all followin' Ayamei. And Ayamei's the only one who we haven't jumped yet," Shikamaru whispered finally. "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered up a little. "So obviously you have a plan right?" Neji and Sasuke questioned, looking at Shikamaru. "Yup," Shikamaru smirked, nodding his head.

A few seconds later: "I'm tellin' you guys, they're comin' up with somethin'!" Sanaki warned, glaring at the guys. "Especially with Neji there. He's gonna get me and I just know it," Ayamei agreed. "And it'll double with Shikamaru there. He's a natural born strategist," Sakura added on. "What do you mean?" Ayamei asked, looking at Sakura.

"It's true. I remember at the chuunin exams when he outsmarted that girl from the Sound Village and beat her in round one. Then at round two, he practically had Gaara's sister Temari, beat. That's why he was the first one of any of us to become a chuunin," Sakura explained.

"It's true. Shikamaru may not do his work but I heard that he's secretly a genius," Tenten confirmed. _"Hmmm…Secretly a genius…Wow,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, you know, now that you mention it, isn't Ayamei sorta the same?" Sakura suggested. "What are you talkin' about Sakura?" Ayamei squirmed. "Yea, she is the same," Tenten said, looking at Sakura.

"No way guys. The whole genius thing isn't me," said Ayamei. "What're you guys suppose to be talking about?" Sasuke asked, walking over. "Stuff," Ayamei smirked, "So what do you want?" "Whatever," Sasuke smirked back. "That's real nice now go away," Ayamei rolled her eyes at him playfully. "That'd be boring. Why leave when I can antagonize you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hey Hinata, watcha guys up to?!" Kiba appeared, putting an arm around Hinata. "Tenten, Sanaki," Neji appeared. _"I know what they're up to,"_ thought Ayamei, getting up. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a strange look. "Nothing's wrong with me. You guys are what's wrong," Ayamei stared at him.

"What are you talking about Ayamei?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with the same strange look on his face. _"Okay, something is very wrong here,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her. Just then, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared behind her but before they could grab her, she flipped up and landed behind Sasuke.

"You guys really thought I was **that** clueless?" she laughed. "Quick thinker. I'll give her that," Shikamaru said under his breath. "Okay forget this. I say we head on attack her!" Naruto yelled, running to tackle Ayamei. "Naruto you idiot, that's not part of the plan!" Shikamaru yelled, turning to Naruto. When Ayamei touched Naruto's arm, he transformed into a stick, "Shit, a replacement jutsu!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto and Shikamaru jumped in the pool, bringing Ayamei in with them. "Damn it," she growled, grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "What—can't swim?" he teased. "I can too swim," she retorted quietly. "Oh yeah, then why are you grabbin' me?" he interrogated. "Because—I wanna break your arm—" she released his arm, "I don't know anymore. My goodness!"

Chapter 9: Digging Deep

"So why don't you swim?" Shikamaru asked, collapsing down on his couch. "Man…Do I have to?" Ayamei groaned, sitting on a table with her feet in a chair. "If I say yes, you'll get mad right?" he asked. "Yea," she replied, "Why are you asking?" "Just checking," he said, turning his head. "Okay then," she said back a little annoyed.

"Well then, I guess my answer is yes," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn you!" Ayamei groaned. "Deal with it. Sometimes you just gotta open up and I guess now is an okay time," he said seriously. "Wow, that sorta changes everything," Ayamei said under her breath, "But I'm still mad about this!"

"Would you just get on with it?" Shikamaru questioned, tilting his head at her. "Okay, fine Mr. Impatient-ness! When me and my cousin were 7, we were playin' by some stupid lake and she jumped in the water because she wanted to swim. But after a few seconds she started to drown so I jumped in after her and I almost drowned too," Ayamei explained plainly as her stomach began to ache.

"So what happen?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. Ayamei's stomach began to ache more. "She died and I got to wake up in the hospital," she replied, losing her voice from the pain in her stomach a little. She knew this was almost normal.

Her stomach was trying to recede clearly because she was pushing her body to talk about her emotional points of life and it was clear to a lot of people that Ayamei somewhat lacked emotions. _"Shit, I've gotta get some air before I try to kill myself!"_ she thought frantically, rubbing her stomach to try and calm it.

"_And that's also why you hate hospitals, isn't it?"_ Shikamaru thought, looking at Ayamei. "Yea," she answered faintly, standing up. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up and reading her body language. "I need to get some air, that's all. You wanna come?" she asked. "Uh…Okay," Shikamaru answered.

22 minutes later: Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door as Shikamaru waited for her on the sidewalk. "Oh, what are **you** doin' here?" Juline's son, Ryoichi answered the door. "Hey, um…Ryu? Is your mom here?" Ayamei asked nervously. "I'm Ryo, and Mom's at Granny's house to help set up for a **funeral** for Gramps. What is it?" Ryoichi asked in a nicer tone now.

"Who's at the door Ryo?... Oh," Ryuichi said, walking next to his brother. "Hey," Ayamei said nervously, "Can I come in for a sec?" "Let her in," Ryuichi said, backing away from the door. "I was gonna," Ryoichi said opening the door and letting Ayamei in. "Ayamei, what're you doin' here?" Kiyoshi, the oldest of the triplets (yes they're triplets) came up from the basement.

"Nothin' really. I was gonna talk to your mother but I guess now's not the time," Ayamei answered, looking at Kiyoshi with a small smile. Kiyoshi always was Ayamei's favorite triplet because he was the most like her. "Ohh, so you didn't come for us," Ryuichi joked. "Sorry guys. I haven't even seen you three around the school lately," Ayamei smiled, placing a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

10 minutes later: "Okay guys, I really gotta go," Ayamei said as she backed away to the door. "Why so early?" Ryoichi asked. "Because…I have to study…For an exam," she lied. "Okay, we'll see you around then," Ryuichi smiled. "Later," Kiyoshi said boredly. "Bye guys," Ayamei said, turning around and leaving. _"Shit! Damn they're creepy actin'!"_ she thought when she got outside.

"_They're just like their father sometimes…But they act nothin' like Juline,"_ she thought. Ayamei smirked to herself at the possibility that they weren't Juline's sons. "What're you smirking for?" Shikamaru asked her. "No reason," Ayamei responded, kissing him.

Later: "So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothin' really. She wasn't at home. So I stayed for a minute and talked to my cousins—well they talked and I listened," Ayamei answered. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Oh, and they thought I went with Sasuke. They were so shocked that I go with you," Ayamei smiled.

"But that doesn't bother me," Ayamei pulled Shikamaru to her. Her body tingled when their lips met. She tingled even more when she smelled his scent. It made her yearn for more than just his scent. The taste of his lips to hers made her want to moan out loud at this very second. The voices plagued Ayamei but she ignored them as best she could because right now, all she wanted was sex.

Later: "You scratch a lot," Shikamaru smirked, looking at Ayamei while he rubbed his arm. Ayamei tilted her head and smiled at him, "I don't even have nails." "Yea, well I have scratch marks. You scratch too much," Shikamaru concluded, showing Ayamei his scratches on his arm. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes and stretching out her arms and legs, "It just happens."

"Ha, ha. Funny—Crazy Cat Lady," Shikamaru smirked, thumping Ayamei on the nose. "Hey! You're lucky I don't feel like moving anymore," Ayamei groaned, "You think you're pretty funny don't you Nara? Well news flash: you're funny—I'll give you that. But I can—"

"Okay, enough of the dumb speech. You're boring me," Shikamaru interrupted, hoping Ayamei would get mad.

"You know what?—I give up and I don't even care. **I'm** goin' back to sleep," Ayamei turned her head, sticking her nose up. "You know, I guess we're not so different Ayamei," said Shikamaru. "Huh?" she opened her eyes and turned to face him. "What?" he wondered out loud. "In all my months of knowin' you, that was the first time that you've ever called me by my name," she smiled a little.

"That's odd. I meant to say 'New Girl'. My mistakes," Shikamaru joked. Ayamei stared at him and growled but her eyes darted to the time in the middle of her anger session. It was 6:46 am. "Uh…You know, it's really not like me to say this, but: Shika-Baby, we gotta get up for school," she yawned, sitting up.

"Don't ever call me that in public, or die," Shikamaru said back, pulling Ayamei back down. "Awwww, now you know that I'm definitely gonna say it. And I bet I could get away with it," she smirked. "Go ahead and try. I guarantee you won't make it to graduation," Shikamaru said back. "Such a hostile environment I see," Ayamei changed her tone (and her mind).

Chapter 10: What About Your Friends

On the way to school: "Man, Sakura and Tenten are draggin' me to go shopping after school. This'll be a real drag," said Ayamei. "Okay, I'll miss you," Shikamaru replied. "Miss you back," Ayamei said, kissing him, "You'll be at home, right?" "Yup, sleeping is likely," Shikamaru answered, yawning.

Later: "So where are you and Kiba goin' after school?" Ayamei whispered to Hinata in the middle of geometry. "Uh…Downtown Tokyo…For a movie," Hinata whispered back. "Cool, that's where me, Tenten, and Sakura are headed after school too," Ayamei smiled. "Yea…Maybe we'll um…See you guys there," Hinata said shyly. "Hinata…You're not scared, are you?" Ayamei asked.

"Meet me…In the west bathroom during lunch…I'll tell you," Hinata murmured when she caught Kiba looking at her. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei smiled weakly. _"Poor Hinata. She's scared outta her mind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But wait a sec! I was scared too…After the first time…Me and Shikamaru……Oh, forget it!"_

Next period: "Hey Ayamei, you're still comin' with me and Sakura after school, right?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," Ayamei said annoyingly. "Come on Ayamei, you've gotta change your look sometimes," Tenten replied helpfully. Ayamei growled at her, "I don't wanna change my look."

"Well you're gonna," Tenten teased. "You know, it's time like these that are a real drag. So tell me, why do I hang with you guys?" Ayamei teased back. "Because we're your best friends, along with Sanaki and Hinata. Now deal with it," Tenten answered. "Man…You guys are a real drag to hang with sometimes," Ayamei sighed.

When the bell rang to leave calculus: Ayamei, Neji, and Tenten gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "And where are you headed?" Neji asked, turning around when he saw that Ayamei going in the opposite of the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a second. Just uh…Go in without me Tenten and save me a seat," Ayamei called to Tenten from a distance. "Okay," Tenten called back. She and Neji turned back around and went in the cafeteria.

When Ayamei walked in the west bathroom: She saw Tenten standing by a window. "Hey Hinata," Ayamei said awkwardly, "So tell me what's wrong." She walked closer to Hinata slowly. "Ayamei…I'm so scared," Hinata said hesitantly. "What is it—you don't like Kiba?" Ayamei asked her. "No, it's not that…It's just that…This is so weird…

Because I've never…Dated anyone before," Hinata said in a hushed tone. "Um, Hinata…I've never actually been on a date before either," Ayamei replied. "Are you for real Ayamei?" Hinata asked louder. "Unless you count spying on you and your friends' best friends and happening to bond with someone…Yup, I'm for real Hinata," Ayamei answered seriously.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as her mind drifted. "So how do you feel about Naruto?" Ayamei asked after searching Hinata's mind. "I uh…I still like him a little on the inside……But it's like Kiba just…Took my mind off him," Hinata replied, smiling a little, revealing her watery light lavender-colored eyes.

"Come on Hinata, you'll have fun with Kiba. He's already obsessed with you so I'm pretty sure he's bustin' his ass to make today perfect," Ayamei smiled weakly. "…I know but…What if he kisses me?" Hinata questioned. "Then just ki—Oh, sorry. If he tries to kiss you, just don't hold back on it," Ayamei suggested, "Actually, that's if you want to. Well, you **do **wanna kiss him, right?"

"…Yea," Hinata said, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, cool. So what you wanna do is don't hold back in it and put aggression in it then," Ayamei continued. "Uh, thank you. Ayamei," Hinata put on a nervous but brave face. "Don't mention it. You know, Hinata, you're a good person. Sometimes I'd rather hang with you than with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki," Ayamei smiled.

"…But I…I barely even speak," Hinata said back. "I know, and that's why. Sakura, Sanaki, and Tenten are too much to hang with sometimes. It can be a real drag a lot of the time. I like that you're quiet. It makes people respect you more," Ayamei explained. "Oh…Thank you…Ayamei," Hinata thanked her again. "Like I said: Don't mention it. Now come on, we're missin' lunch," Ayamei smiled.

In the lunchroom: "So how's everything going with your twin girlfriend?" Neji smirked. "She's not my twin, Neji. Drop it already," Shikamaru answered, sounding like he was both annoyed and bored. "Hmmm…Let's see: You both say that school's a drag (even though it's true). You're both lazy," Sasuke explained.

"And let's not forget that you were both born on—" "You guys can't be serious," Shikamaru cut Naruto off, forcing himself to laugh. "Dude, why don't you just face that you and Ayamei are **LOVERS!!!**" Kiba cackled. The rest of the gang, except Shikamaru, began to laugh too. "Love? No way Kiba. Come on, **me** in **love?** Chouji back me up here!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at Chouji expectantly.

"Sorry Shikamaru…But they're right," Chouji said sadly. _"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Not Chouji too. Man, these guys are such a drag to hang with,"_ "You guys are on crack. I'm not in love damn it." "Cheer up Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "Naruto is in love with Sakura and no one cares (anymore)."

"Hey, I've never been in love and I'm not in love now," Shikamaru growled. "Yea, but Kiba's in love with Hinata and he seems fine," Chouji offered, laughing still. Neji's eyes darted to Kiba. "But that's because only **we** know right now," Shikamaru responded. Kiba sunk n his chair a little. _"Neji's gonna kill me. Especially for my date with Hinata. Man this sucks,"_ he thought.

On the way out the school: "So I guess I'll see you at the house," Ayamei yawned, walking next to Shikamaru. "Okay," he said, looking at her. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Later then," she said afterward, heading toward Tenten's car with Tenten.

Later: Tenten pulled up to a curb and parked her car. She, Sakura, and Ayamei emerged from her ride and entered the mall. The first store they went into was a French place called _Charlotte Russe_. "For Shikamaru's sake, let **us** pick you some clothes Ayamei. You wear too many dark colors," Sakura begged. Ayamei hesitated to speak.

"…Okay, but I draw the line with yellow. Yellow is **way too gay**," Ayamei finally answered. As the three girls toured the store, Tenten picked out numerous outfits that they wanted Ayamei to try on. Of course Ayamei picked a few outfits that she herself approved of. She sent back a few outfits that Sakura and Tenten had offered as well.

About 10 minutes later: "You guys really wanna see me in **this?**" Ayamei asked from behind her dressing room door. "Yup," Sakura answered. "Just show us Ayamei," said Tenten. "I hate you both," Ayamei growled, slowly opening the door, "You guys are such a drag and I seriously mean that."

The outfit Ayamei was wearing looked like something that only Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki would wear. She had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with hearts all over it, fuzzy pink boots that almost reached her knees, a pink hat, a pair of long pink silk gloves, and a pink headband with hearts on the ends of it.

"Ayamei, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you mean great as in like you guys and Sanaki threw up on me: then yea, I guess so," Ayamei smirked. "Get serious Ayamei. You look great! Every guy at school would try to eat you alive," Tenten added in. "Come on, you both know that this outfit is really not my style," Ayamei sighed.

"You have to get it Ayamei!" Sakura whined. "**No**, actually I don't," Ayamei responded in an uncaring voice. "But it complements you," Tenten said. "Ugh…But this outfit sucks," Ayamei pouted. After a few minutes passed, full of Sakura and Tenten complimenting her, Ayamei finally decided to give the stupid outfit a chance.

"…Alright! Fine, I'll get the dumb outfit. But you two have to shut up already," Ayamei gave up. "We got her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Took her long enough! But who cares? Ayamei's gonna get a pink outfit!" Tenten added in. "Oh, I almost forgot: change the pink to light blue and it's a deal," said Ayamei, smiling evilly.

Later on: "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata leaving out the movie theater," Ayamei pointed, two floors up from them. "Wow, they look close," Tenten cooed, tilting her head. "Hey! Kiba, Hinata, get up here!" Sakura yelled, looking down.

"Um…Hi," Hinata smiled when she and Kiba met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki. "Hey you two. So how's the date goin'?" Tenten asked, looking at Kiba. He had his arm gripped around Hinata's side. "Go ahead and tell 'em Hinata," Kiba said, looking at Hinata. "Well, um…Me and Kiba…Are together now," Hinata blushed, looking at her new boyfriend and then at her friends.

Later, when Ayamei got back to Shikamaru's place: "Shikamaru, I'm back," she bustled through the door, dropping her stuff down in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the couch asleep. _"Damn, can I ever win? Everytime I see him…Sex comes to mind,"_ Ayamei thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just when Ayamei sat down, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Ayamei, come by my house," Juline said back. "Why, what happen?" Ayamei asked, standing up when she heard Juline's voice. "Just come okay! It's important," Juline responded, hanging up the phone right after.

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.

Chapter 11: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. There was nothing Ayamei could do to stop any of it. She was nothing. Useless.

Chapter 12: Missing In Action!

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei said to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a fist. So she decided to use her teeth and bit the hand over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	7. The Party Begins

Chapter 7: The Party Begins

2 pm: Sakura was hanging out with Hinata by the pool when Naruto and Kiba jump in the pool, bringing the two girls in with them. "Naruto! I wasn't ready to get wet yet!" Sakura screamed, watching him ignore her to go hang out with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. She and Hinata hopped out of the pool and chased after Kiba.

As this all went on, Ayamei, Tenten, and Sanaki hung out in the front yard. "So you and Shikamaru are actually serious?!" Tenten asked excitedly. "Yup," Ayamei answered. "So I guess you really didn't like Sasuke after all," Sanaki added. "I did. We just wouldn't work out right. We're still friends though," Ayamei retaliated.

"So I heard you guys are stayin' together until your house gets redone," Tenten said. "Yea, we are," Ayamei nodded. "Oooh," Tenten and Sanaki cooed. "Whatever," Ayamei sighed. "So have you guys already-" "No!" Ayamei interrupted. She knew what Tenten was about to ask her and she didn't want it to sound that way.

Sanaki looked at Tenten and nodded, "Yup, they've done it." "Shut up! Don't say it like that! And don't tell anyone! It bothers me," Ayamei confessed. "We won't tell," Tenten promised, "So how did it happen exactly?" "Uh…I-" "Wait a second! You guys did it on the first night?! We didn't get anywhere until the sixth night!" Sanaki interrupted angrily. "Sanaki, wait a sec. I'm tryin' to here how it happen," said Tenten.

"Okay…My house got burnt to a crisp, I had a weird moment, he was just there when I was about to freak and it sorta just happen," Ayamei said, doing a triple-back flip off a rail and making a perfect landing on her feet. "Awwww," Sanaki and Tenten cooed. "So Shikamaru has a softer side when he's with you," Tenten went on. "Not really. And that's what I like about him. He treats me like an equal, not some snooty girl. I like that," Ayamei corrected.

"So is he any good?" Tenten questioned curiously. "Um…Yea, really good," Ayamei smiled. "Oooh!" Tenten giggled. "It's so not fair! How did you do it?!" Sanaki pouted. "Hey, cool it, will ya Sanaki? You've got Gaara who barely sleeps. Lucky you," Ayamei teased. "That's so true. But who does it on the first night?!!" Sanaki demanded. "Hey, what can I say? Shit happens. I'm not complainin'," Ayamei smirked.

"So did you get to see him with his hair down?" Tenten asked. "Yup," Ayamei nodded. "What does he look like? Even I've never seen him without his ponytail before," said Sanaki. "C'mon and I'll show you," Ayamei smiled a little, heading to the backyard.

At this same time: "Hey, so where's Ayamei?" asked Naruto, watching Hinata and Sakura bother Kiba in the pool. "She's with Tenten and Sanaki in the front," Shikamaru yawned. "You two are actually serious?" Neji asked in shock. "Yup," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, but then Hinata ducked his head under water. "Huh? Kiba?" Naruto wondered out loud, looking down at the pool. No sign of Kiba nor Hinata or Sakura. "Where did they go?" Neji and Shikamaru wondered out loud also. "Aha!" Sanaki, Ayamei, and Tenten laughed, jumping into the pool, bringing Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru in with them.

"Damn it, Tenten!" Neji figured. "Sanaki you're gonna regret that!" Naruto yelled, then diving under. _"Damn it, where did she go?"_ Shikamaru thought. Suddenly, Ayamei pulled him under the water, locking her hands around his stomach. _"So that's how you wanna play it,"_ he thought.

Ayamei aggressively kissed him but in the midst of it, slid out his ponytail. _"Huh…Oh what a drag!"_ he thought as soon as he realized she took his ponytail. "Tenten, I got it!" Ayamei laughed, coming up for air next to Tenten.

"This is such a drag. I let a girl get to me and now I look like one," Shikamaru boasted after they were all out the pool. "You look like a drag?" Tenten asked, looking at him. "No, he looks like a girl…But not to me," Ayamei explained. "He does look cuter without it," said Tenten. "No I don't because now I look like a girl," Shikamaru groaned. Ayamei kissed him, "No you don't so cheer up will ya?"

"Oooh! Ayamei's cheating on Shikamaru…With…A girl?" Naruto stopped as he saw them kissing. "It's me you idiot!" Shikamaru turned around. "Oh, sorry Shikamaru…You look like a girl!" Naruto cackled. "Hey Naruto," Ayamei called, "I heard that Sakura loves it when your hair is all wet and down." "S…Sakura said that?!" Naruto hoped. "Yup, sure did," Ayamei assured.

"She never said that did she?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the sky after Naruto ran off. "No clue," Ayamei smirked. "Hey Shikamaru, hey Ayamei," Chouji said, walking over. "Hey Chouji," Ayamei and Shikamaru both answered. "What's up?" Ayamei went on. "Nothin. Just the same old, same old," he replied, looking at Shikamaru. Ayamei turned and looked at him too.

"Oh, cloud envy," She and Chouji both said. Shikamaru looked back at them after a few moments. "Dude, you look like a girl!" Chouji laughed. "Okay, gimme the rubber band," Shikamaru demanded. "Hmmm…Nope!" Ayamei smiled, running away. "Man, this is such a drag," he groaned, running after Ayamei.

Ayamei jumped in the pool and swum to a corner. Shikamaru jumped in a few seconds after her. "Hinata, Sakura, Tenten! Fend him off for me!" Ayamei exclaimed, hopping out the pool. She ran towards a table and without looking, smashed into Sasuke.

Chapter 8: Crazy

"Oh, sorry Sasuke!" Ayamei said, pulling herself and Sasuke up. "What were you runnin' from?" Sasuke asked. "Shikamaru…I took out his ponytail and…Damn it, Shikamaru!" Ayamei groaned. "You took out Shikamaru's ponytail?!" Sasuke asked, checking to see if he was hearing right.

"Don't ya just love the shadow possession jutsu?" Shikamaru taunted as he and Ayamei approached each other. "No!" Ayamei retorted. "Oh well," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn it!" Ayamei yelled, when he made her hand give him the rubber band.

Later: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ayamei, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all sitting around the pool talking about nothing of particular. "Okay people! I think we should start a riot! My sister is in the house with Gaara doing illegal things in heaven-knows-what room!!" Sakura screeched. "Okay, Sakura! Thanks for sharing that with us!" Ayamei yelled, clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth, "So we all agree that Sakura is drunk outta her mind right?"

"Agreed," the rest of the group replied. "Ha! Sakura's drunk!" Naruto laughed. "I'm not drunk…I'm just tired!" Sakura screamed through Ayamei's hand. Ayamei stroked Sakura's hair softly, "Relax Sakura. You can kill Sanaki after the party is over." "Great hiccups idea Ayamei," Sakura replied.

After Sakura calmed down, Ayamei let her go and looked at Tenten and signaled her to bother Neji. Tenten started kicking water on Neji when she caught the signal. "Really Tenten, must you plague me everyday? Leave me alone," Neji looked at her annoyingly. Ayamei started to play in his hair. "My hair isn't a toy Ayamei," he said.

As Ayamei continued to play in Neji's hair, Tenten began tickling him. "Ayamei, Tenten! Leave…Me…Alone!" Neji yelled in between laughs. "Hey, leave him alone will ya?" Shikamaru suggested, walking over. "You're such a fun-ruiner," Tenten said as she and Ayamei stood up. Sakura got up too. _"I think I like where this is headed,"_ Shikamaru thought, smirking, "Whatever. Girls don't intimidate me."

"You're funny sometimes," Ayamei smiled, tugging his ponytail as she, Sakura, and Tenten headed over to hang out with Hinata and Kiba. "Girls…They're all so troublesome and always will be," he groaned, sitting down next to Naruto. "Tell me about it," the rest of the guys sighed.

"Oh, hi Ayamei, Tenten, Sakura…" Hinata said shyly as her three friends came over and sat down. Hinata was in between Sakura and Tenten while Ayamei sat next to Kiba. "Hey guys," said Kiba. "Hey, Kiba, hey Hinata," the three girls replied. "So what're you two talkin' about"? Tenten asked. "Uh, I'm tryin' to get Hinata here to go on a date and she still won't gimme an answer yet," Kiba explained boredly, looking at Hinata.

"Hmmm…Get Naruto," Ayamei suggested after searching Hinata's mind. "Uh…Naruto, come here for a second!" Sakura hesitated. "What Sakura?" Naruto sauntered over after a few moments. "What do you think of Kiba and Hinata?" Ayamei asked him. "Uh…They're okay. Wait a minute, don't they go together?" Naruto questioned. "Nope, we're single," said Kiba.

"_Huh? Naruto thinks me and Kiba should be together…I…I guess I could try then,"_ Hinata thought, "Okay Kiba…I guess we can hang out tomorrow after school." "Alright, it's a date then!" Kiba smiled at her. "Yea, a date," Hinata smiled back, blushing a little.

A few minutes later: Sanaki came out the back door adjusting her bra straps and her shirt. "During a party Sanaki… I give up. You and Gaara deserve each other," Sakura sighed, watching her sister sit down across from her and Tenten, next to Ayamei. Sanaki smiled a little, looking around the yard, "Why are all the guys sittin' around the pool?" "They're rebelling," Ayamei answered boredly.

"Against what?" Sanaki questioned. "The female race," Tenten replied. "Because they think we're bossing them around and that we nag them too much," Ayamei added. "Except you. They just think you're mean," Sakura said, pointing at Ayamei. "Oh yeah," Ayamei smiled awkwardly.

At this same time: "So as apart of this rebellion, we must seek revenge!!" Naruto yelled, stomping around in circles. "You have no clue what you're talking about anymore, do you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head. "I sure don't!" Naruto answered, sitting back down. It grew silent for a moment.

"Hey…Have any of you noticed that they're all followin' Ayamei. And Ayamei's the only one who we haven't jumped yet," Shikamaru whispered finally. "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered up a little. "So obviously you have a plan right?" Neji and Sasuke questioned, looking at Shikamaru. "Yup," Shikamaru smirked, nodding his head.

A few seconds later: "I'm tellin' you guys, they're comin' up with somethin'!" Sanaki warned, glaring at the guys. "Especially with Neji there. He's gonna get me and I just know it," Ayamei agreed. "And it'll double with Shikamaru there. He's a natural born strategist," Sakura added on. "What do you mean?" Ayamei asked, looking at Sakura.

"It's true. I remember at the chuunin exams when he outsmarted that girl from the Sound Village and beat her in round one. Then at round two, he practically had Gaara's sister Temari, beat. That's why he was the first one of any of us to become a chuunin," Sakura explained.

"It's true. Shikamaru may not do his work but I heard that he's secretly a genius," Tenten confirmed. _"Hmmm…Secretly a genius…Wow,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, you know, now that you mention it, isn't Ayamei sorta the same?" Sakura suggested. "What are you talkin' about Sakura?" Ayamei squirmed. "Yea, she is the same," Tenten said, looking at Sakura.

"No way guys. The whole genius thing isn't me," said Ayamei. "What're you guys suppose to be talking about?" Sasuke asked, walking over. "Stuff," Ayamei smirked, "So what do you want?" "Whatever," Sasuke smirked back. "That's real nice now go away," Ayamei rolled her eyes at him playfully. "That'd be boring. Why leave when I can antagonize you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hey Hinata, watcha guys up to?!" Kiba appeared, putting an arm around Hinata. "Tenten, Sanaki," Neji appeared. _"I know what they're up to,"_ thought Ayamei, getting up. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a strange look. "Nothing's wrong with me. You guys are what's wrong," Ayamei stared at him.

"What are you talking about Ayamei?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with the same strange look on his face. _"Okay, something is very wrong here,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her. Just then, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared behind her but before they could grab her, she flipped up and landed behind Sasuke.

"You guys really thought I was **that** clueless?" she laughed. "Quick thinker. I'll give her that," Shikamaru said under his breath. "Okay forget this. I say we head on attack her!" Naruto yelled, running to tackle Ayamei. "Naruto you idiot, that's not part of the plan!" Shikamaru yelled, turning to Naruto. When Ayamei touched Naruto's arm, he transformed into a stick, "Shit, a replacement jutsu!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto and Shikamaru jumped in the pool, bringing Ayamei in with them. "Damn it," she growled, grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "What—can't swim?" he teased. "I can too swim," she retorted quietly. "Oh yeah, then why are you grabbin' me?" he interrogated. "Because—I wanna break your arm—" she released his arm, "I don't know anymore. My goodness!"

Chapter 9: Digging Deep

"So why don't you swim?" Shikamaru asked, collapsing down on his couch. "Man…Do I have to?" Ayamei groaned, sitting on a table with her feet in a chair. "If I say yes, you'll get mad right?" he asked. "Yea," she replied, "Why are you asking?" "Just checking," he said, turning his head. "Okay then," she said back a little annoyed.

"Well then, I guess my answer is yes," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn you!" Ayamei groaned. "Deal with it. Sometimes you just gotta open up and I guess now is an okay time," he said seriously. "Wow, that sorta changes everything," Ayamei said under her breath, "But I'm still mad about this!"

"Would you just get on with it?" Shikamaru questioned, tilting his head at her. "Okay, fine Mr. Impatient-ness! When me and my cousin were 7, we were playin' by some stupid lake and she jumped in the water because she wanted to swim. But after a few seconds she started to drown so I jumped in after her and I almost drowned too," Ayamei explained plainly as her stomach began to ache.

"So what happen?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. Ayamei's stomach began to ache more. "She died and I got to wake up in the hospital," she replied, losing her voice from the pain in her stomach a little. She knew this was almost normal.

Her stomach was trying to recede clearly because she was pushing her body to talk about her emotional points of life and it was clear to a lot of people that Ayamei somewhat lacked emotions. _"Shit, I've gotta get some air before I try to kill myself!"_ she thought frantically, rubbing her stomach to try and calm it.

"_And that's also why you hate hospitals, isn't it?"_ Shikamaru thought, looking at Ayamei. "Yea," she answered faintly, standing up. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up and reading her body language. "I need to get some air, that's all. You wanna come?" she asked. "Uh…Okay," Shikamaru answered.

22 minutes later: Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door as Shikamaru waited for her on the sidewalk. "Oh, what are **you** doin' here?" Juline's son, Ryoichi answered the door. "Hey, um…Ryu? Is your mom here?" Ayamei asked nervously. "I'm Ryo, and Mom's at Granny's house to help set up for a **funeral** for Gramps. What is it?" Ryoichi asked in a nicer tone now.

"Who's at the door Ryo?... Oh," Ryuichi said, walking next to his brother. "Hey," Ayamei said nervously, "Can I come in for a sec?" "Let her in," Ryuichi said, backing away from the door. "I was gonna," Ryoichi said opening the door and letting Ayamei in. "Ayamei, what're you doin' here?" Kiyoshi, the oldest of the triplets (yes they're triplets) came up from the basement.

"Nothin' really. I was gonna talk to your mother but I guess now's not the time," Ayamei answered, looking at Kiyoshi with a small smile. Kiyoshi always was Ayamei's favorite triplet because he was the most like her. "Ohh, so you didn't come for us," Ryuichi joked. "Sorry guys. I haven't even seen you three around the school lately," Ayamei smiled, placing a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

10 minutes later: "Okay guys, I really gotta go," Ayamei said as she backed away to the door. "Why so early?" Ryoichi asked. "Because…I have to study…For an exam," she lied. "Okay, we'll see you around then," Ryuichi smiled. "Later," Kiyoshi said boredly. "Bye guys," Ayamei said, turning around and leaving. _"Shit! Damn they're creepy actin'!"_ she thought when she got outside.

"_They're just like their father sometimes…But they act nothin' like Juline,"_ she thought. Ayamei smirked to herself at the possibility that they weren't Juline's sons. "What're you smirking for?" Shikamaru asked her. "No reason," Ayamei responded, kissing him.

Later: "So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothin' really. She wasn't at home. So I stayed for a minute and talked to my cousins—well they talked and I listened," Ayamei answered. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Oh, and they thought I went with Sasuke. They were so shocked that I go with you," Ayamei smiled.

"But that doesn't bother me," Ayamei pulled Shikamaru to her. Her body tingled when their lips met. She tingled even more when she smelled his scent. It made her yearn for more than just his scent. The taste of his lips to hers made her want to moan out loud at this very second. The voices plagued Ayamei but she ignored them as best she could because right now, all she wanted was sex.

Later: "You scratch a lot," Shikamaru smirked, looking at Ayamei while he rubbed his arm. Ayamei tilted her head and smiled at him, "I don't even have nails." "Yea, well I have scratch marks. You scratch too much," Shikamaru concluded, showing Ayamei his scratches on his arm. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes and stretching out her arms and legs, "It just happens."

"Ha, ha. Funny—Crazy Cat Lady," Shikamaru smirked, thumping Ayamei on the nose. "Hey! You're lucky I don't feel like moving anymore," Ayamei groaned, "You think you're pretty funny don't you Nara? Well news flash: you're funny—I'll give you that. But I can—"

"Okay, enough of the dumb speech. You're boring me," Shikamaru interrupted, hoping Ayamei would get mad.

"You know what?—I give up and I don't even care. **I'm** goin' back to sleep," Ayamei turned her head, sticking her nose up. "You know, I guess we're not so different Ayamei," said Shikamaru. "Huh?" she opened her eyes and turned to face him. "What?" he wondered out loud. "In all my months of knowin' you, that was the first time that you've ever called me by my name," she smiled a little.

"That's odd. I meant to say 'New Girl'. My mistakes," Shikamaru joked. Ayamei stared at him and growled but her eyes darted to the time in the middle of her anger session. It was 6:46 am. "Uh…You know, it's really not like me to say this, but: Shika-Baby, we gotta get up for school," she yawned, sitting up.

"Don't ever call me that in public, or die," Shikamaru said back, pulling Ayamei back down. "Awwww, now you know that I'm definitely gonna say it. And I bet I could get away with it," she smirked. "Go ahead and try. I guarantee you won't make it to graduation," Shikamaru said back. "Such a hostile environment I see," Ayamei changed her tone (and her mind).

Chapter 10: What About Your Friends

On the way to school: "Man, Sakura and Tenten are draggin' me to go shopping after school. This'll be a real drag," said Ayamei. "Okay, I'll miss you," Shikamaru replied. "Miss you back," Ayamei said, kissing him, "You'll be at home, right?" "Yup, sleeping is likely," Shikamaru answered, yawning.

Later: "So where are you and Kiba goin' after school?" Ayamei whispered to Hinata in the middle of geometry. "Uh…Downtown Tokyo…For a movie," Hinata whispered back. "Cool, that's where me, Tenten, and Sakura are headed after school too," Ayamei smiled. "Yea…Maybe we'll um…See you guys there," Hinata said shyly. "Hinata…You're not scared, are you?" Ayamei asked.

"Meet me…In the west bathroom during lunch…I'll tell you," Hinata murmured when she caught Kiba looking at her. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei smiled weakly. _"Poor Hinata. She's scared outta her mind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But wait a sec! I was scared too…After the first time…Me and Shikamaru……Oh, forget it!"_

Next period: "Hey Ayamei, you're still comin' with me and Sakura after school, right?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," Ayamei said annoyingly. "Come on Ayamei, you've gotta change your look sometimes," Tenten replied helpfully. Ayamei growled at her, "I don't wanna change my look."

"Well you're gonna," Tenten teased. "You know, it's time like these that are a real drag. So tell me, why do I hang with you guys?" Ayamei teased back. "Because we're your best friends, along with Sanaki and Hinata. Now deal with it," Tenten answered. "Man…You guys are a real drag to hang with sometimes," Ayamei sighed.

When the bell rang to leave calculus: Ayamei, Neji, and Tenten gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "And where are you headed?" Neji asked, turning around when he saw that Ayamei going in the opposite of the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a second. Just uh…Go in without me Tenten and save me a seat," Ayamei called to Tenten from a distance. "Okay," Tenten called back. She and Neji turned back around and went in the cafeteria.

When Ayamei walked in the west bathroom: She saw Tenten standing by a window. "Hey Hinata," Ayamei said awkwardly, "So tell me what's wrong." She walked closer to Hinata slowly. "Ayamei…I'm so scared," Hinata said hesitantly. "What is it—you don't like Kiba?" Ayamei asked her. "No, it's not that…It's just that…This is so weird…

Because I've never…Dated anyone before," Hinata said in a hushed tone. "Um, Hinata…I've never actually been on a date before either," Ayamei replied. "Are you for real Ayamei?" Hinata asked louder. "Unless you count spying on you and your friends' best friends and happening to bond with someone…Yup, I'm for real Hinata," Ayamei answered seriously.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as her mind drifted. "So how do you feel about Naruto?" Ayamei asked after searching Hinata's mind. "I uh…I still like him a little on the inside……But it's like Kiba just…Took my mind off him," Hinata replied, smiling a little, revealing her watery light lavender-colored eyes.

"Come on Hinata, you'll have fun with Kiba. He's already obsessed with you so I'm pretty sure he's bustin' his ass to make today perfect," Ayamei smiled weakly. "…I know but…What if he kisses me?" Hinata questioned. "Then just ki—Oh, sorry. If he tries to kiss you, just don't hold back on it," Ayamei suggested, "Actually, that's if you want to. Well, you **do **wanna kiss him, right?"

"…Yea," Hinata said, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, cool. So what you wanna do is don't hold back in it and put aggression in it then," Ayamei continued. "Uh, thank you. Ayamei," Hinata put on a nervous but brave face. "Don't mention it. You know, Hinata, you're a good person. Sometimes I'd rather hang with you than with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki," Ayamei smiled.

"…But I…I barely even speak," Hinata said back. "I know, and that's why. Sakura, Sanaki, and Tenten are too much to hang with sometimes. It can be a real drag a lot of the time. I like that you're quiet. It makes people respect you more," Ayamei explained. "Oh…Thank you…Ayamei," Hinata thanked her again. "Like I said: Don't mention it. Now come on, we're missin' lunch," Ayamei smiled.

In the lunchroom: "So how's everything going with your twin girlfriend?" Neji smirked. "She's not my twin, Neji. Drop it already," Shikamaru answered, sounding like he was both annoyed and bored. "Hmmm…Let's see: You both say that school's a drag (even though it's true). You're both lazy," Sasuke explained.

"And let's not forget that you were both born on—" "You guys can't be serious," Shikamaru cut Naruto off, forcing himself to laugh. "Dude, why don't you just face that you and Ayamei are **LOVERS!!!**" Kiba cackled. The rest of the gang, except Shikamaru, began to laugh too. "Love? No way Kiba. Come on, **me** in **love?** Chouji back me up here!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at Chouji expectantly.

"Sorry Shikamaru…But they're right," Chouji said sadly. _"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Not Chouji too. Man, these guys are such a drag to hang with,"_ "You guys are on crack. I'm not in love damn it." "Cheer up Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "Naruto is in love with Sakura and no one cares (anymore)."

"Hey, I've never been in love and I'm not in love now," Shikamaru growled. "Yea, but Kiba's in love with Hinata and he seems fine," Chouji offered, laughing still. Neji's eyes darted to Kiba. "But that's because only **we** know right now," Shikamaru responded. Kiba sunk n his chair a little. _"Neji's gonna kill me. Especially for my date with Hinata. Man this sucks,"_ he thought.

On the way out the school: "So I guess I'll see you at the house," Ayamei yawned, walking next to Shikamaru. "Okay," he said, looking at her. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Later then," she said afterward, heading toward Tenten's car with Tenten.

Later: Tenten pulled up to a curb and parked her car. She, Sakura, and Ayamei emerged from her ride and entered the mall. The first store they went into was a French place called _Charlotte Russe_. "For Shikamaru's sake, let **us** pick you some clothes Ayamei. You wear too many dark colors," Sakura begged. Ayamei hesitated to speak.

"…Okay, but I draw the line with yellow. Yellow is **way too gay**," Ayamei finally answered. As the three girls toured the store, Tenten picked out numerous outfits that they wanted Ayamei to try on. Of course Ayamei picked a few outfits that she herself approved of. She sent back a few outfits that Sakura and Tenten had offered as well.

About 10 minutes later: "You guys really wanna see me in **this?**" Ayamei asked from behind her dressing room door. "Yup," Sakura answered. "Just show us Ayamei," said Tenten. "I hate you both," Ayamei growled, slowly opening the door, "You guys are such a drag and I seriously mean that."

The outfit Ayamei was wearing looked like something that only Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki would wear. She had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with hearts all over it, fuzzy pink boots that almost reached her knees, a pink hat, a pair of long pink silk gloves, and a pink headband with hearts on the ends of it.

"Ayamei, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you mean great as in like you guys and Sanaki threw up on me: then yea, I guess so," Ayamei smirked. "Get serious Ayamei. You look great! Every guy at school would try to eat you alive," Tenten added in. "Come on, you both know that this outfit is really not my style," Ayamei sighed.

"You have to get it Ayamei!" Sakura whined. "**No**, actually I don't," Ayamei responded in an uncaring voice. "But it complements you," Tenten said. "Ugh…But this outfit sucks," Ayamei pouted. After a few minutes passed, full of Sakura and Tenten complimenting her, Ayamei finally decided to give the stupid outfit a chance.

"…Alright! Fine, I'll get the dumb outfit. But you two have to shut up already," Ayamei gave up. "We got her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Took her long enough! But who cares? Ayamei's gonna get a pink outfit!" Tenten added in. "Oh, I almost forgot: change the pink to light blue and it's a deal," said Ayamei, smiling evilly.

Later on: "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata leaving out the movie theater," Ayamei pointed, two floors up from them. "Wow, they look close," Tenten cooed, tilting her head. "Hey! Kiba, Hinata, get up here!" Sakura yelled, looking down.

"Um…Hi," Hinata smiled when she and Kiba met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki. "Hey you two. So how's the date goin'?" Tenten asked, looking at Kiba. He had his arm gripped around Hinata's side. "Go ahead and tell 'em Hinata," Kiba said, looking at Hinata. "Well, um…Me and Kiba…Are together now," Hinata blushed, looking at her new boyfriend and then at her friends.

Later, when Ayamei got back to Shikamaru's place: "Shikamaru, I'm back," she bustled through the door, dropping her stuff down in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the couch asleep. _"Damn, can I ever win? Everytime I see him…Sex comes to mind,"_ Ayamei thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just when Ayamei sat down, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Ayamei, come by my house," Juline said back. "Why, what happen?" Ayamei asked, standing up when she heard Juline's voice. "Just come okay! It's important," Juline responded, hanging up the phone right after.

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.

Chapter 11: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. There was nothing Ayamei could do to stop any of it. She was nothing. Useless.

Chapter 12: Missing In Action!

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei said to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a fist. So she decided to use her teeth and bit the hand over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	8. Everybody's Crazy

Chapter 8: Crazy

"Oh, sorry Sasuke!" Ayamei said, pulling herself and Sasuke up. "What were you runnin' from?" Sasuke asked. "Shikamaru…I took out his ponytail and…Damn it, Shikamaru!" Ayamei groaned. "You took out Shikamaru's ponytail?!" Sasuke asked, checking to see if he was hearing right.

"Don't ya just love the shadow possession jutsu?" Shikamaru taunted as he and Ayamei approached each other. "No!" Ayamei retorted. "Oh well," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn it!" Ayamei yelled, when he made her hand give him the rubber band.

Later: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ayamei, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all sitting around the pool talking about nothing of particular. "Okay people! I think we should start a riot! My sister is in the house with Gaara doing illegal things in heaven-knows-what room!!" Sakura screeched. "Okay, Sakura! Thanks for sharing that with us!" Ayamei yelled, clamping her hand over Sakura's mouth, "So we all agree that Sakura is drunk outta her mind right?"

"Agreed," the rest of the group replied. "Ha! Sakura's drunk!" Naruto laughed. "I'm not drunk…I'm just tired!" Sakura screamed through Ayamei's hand. Ayamei stroked Sakura's hair softly, "Relax Sakura. You can kill Sanaki after the party is over." "Great hiccups idea Ayamei," Sakura replied.

After Sakura calmed down, Ayamei let her go and looked at Tenten and signaled her to bother Neji. Tenten started kicking water on Neji when she caught the signal. "Really Tenten, must you plague me everyday? Leave me alone," Neji looked at her annoyingly. Ayamei started to play in his hair. "My hair isn't a toy Ayamei," he said.

As Ayamei continued to play in Neji's hair, Tenten began tickling him. "Ayamei, Tenten! Leave…Me…Alone!" Neji yelled in between laughs. "Hey, leave him alone will ya?" Shikamaru suggested, walking over. "You're such a fun-ruiner," Tenten said as she and Ayamei stood up. Sakura got up too. _"I think I like where this is headed,"_ Shikamaru thought, smirking, "Whatever. Girls don't intimidate me."

"You're funny sometimes," Ayamei smiled, tugging his ponytail as she, Sakura, and Tenten headed over to hang out with Hinata and Kiba. "Girls…They're all so troublesome and always will be," he groaned, sitting down next to Naruto. "Tell me about it," the rest of the guys sighed.

"Oh, hi Ayamei, Tenten, Sakura…" Hinata said shyly as her three friends came over and sat down. Hinata was in between Sakura and Tenten while Ayamei sat next to Kiba. "Hey guys," said Kiba. "Hey, Kiba, hey Hinata," the three girls replied. "So what're you two talkin' about"? Tenten asked. "Uh, I'm tryin' to get Hinata here to go on a date and she still won't gimme an answer yet," Kiba explained boredly, looking at Hinata.

"Hmmm…Get Naruto," Ayamei suggested after searching Hinata's mind. "Uh…Naruto, come here for a second!" Sakura hesitated. "What Sakura?" Naruto sauntered over after a few moments. "What do you think of Kiba and Hinata?" Ayamei asked him. "Uh…They're okay. Wait a minute, don't they go together?" Naruto questioned. "Nope, we're single," said Kiba.

"_Huh? Naruto thinks me and Kiba should be together…I…I guess I could try then,"_ Hinata thought, "Okay Kiba…I guess we can hang out tomorrow after school." "Alright, it's a date then!" Kiba smiled at her. "Yea, a date," Hinata smiled back, blushing a little.

A few minutes later: Sanaki came out the back door adjusting her bra straps and her shirt. "During a party Sanaki… I give up. You and Gaara deserve each other," Sakura sighed, watching her sister sit down across from her and Tenten, next to Ayamei. Sanaki smiled a little, looking around the yard, "Why are all the guys sittin' around the pool?" "They're rebelling," Ayamei answered boredly.

"Against what?" Sanaki questioned. "The female race," Tenten replied. "Because they think we're bossing them around and that we nag them too much," Ayamei added. "Except you. They just think you're mean," Sakura said, pointing at Ayamei. "Oh yeah," Ayamei smiled awkwardly.

At this same time: "So as apart of this rebellion, we must seek revenge!!" Naruto yelled, stomping around in circles. "You have no clue what you're talking about anymore, do you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head. "I sure don't!" Naruto answered, sitting back down. It grew silent for a moment.

"Hey…Have any of you noticed that they're all followin' Ayamei. And Ayamei's the only one who we haven't jumped yet," Shikamaru whispered finally. "Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered up a little. "So obviously you have a plan right?" Neji and Sasuke questioned, looking at Shikamaru. "Yup," Shikamaru smirked, nodding his head.

A few seconds later: "I'm tellin' you guys, they're comin' up with somethin'!" Sanaki warned, glaring at the guys. "Especially with Neji there. He's gonna get me and I just know it," Ayamei agreed. "And it'll double with Shikamaru there. He's a natural born strategist," Sakura added on. "What do you mean?" Ayamei asked, looking at Sakura.

"It's true. I remember at the chuunin exams when he outsmarted that girl from the Sound Village and beat her in round one. Then at round two, he practically had Gaara's sister Temari, beat. That's why he was the first one of any of us to become a chuunin," Sakura explained.

"It's true. Shikamaru may not do his work but I heard that he's secretly a genius," Tenten confirmed. _"Hmmm…Secretly a genius…Wow,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, you know, now that you mention it, isn't Ayamei sorta the same?" Sakura suggested. "What are you talkin' about Sakura?" Ayamei squirmed. "Yea, she is the same," Tenten said, looking at Sakura.

"No way guys. The whole genius thing isn't me," said Ayamei. "What're you guys suppose to be talking about?" Sasuke asked, walking over. "Stuff," Ayamei smirked, "So what do you want?" "Whatever," Sasuke smirked back. "That's real nice now go away," Ayamei rolled her eyes at him playfully. "That'd be boring. Why leave when I can antagonize you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hey Hinata, watcha guys up to?!" Kiba appeared, putting an arm around Hinata. "Tenten, Sanaki," Neji appeared. _"I know what they're up to,"_ thought Ayamei, getting up. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with a strange look. "Nothing's wrong with me. You guys are what's wrong," Ayamei stared at him.

"What are you talking about Ayamei?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with the same strange look on his face. _"Okay, something is very wrong here,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her. Just then, Naruto and Shikamaru appeared behind her but before they could grab her, she flipped up and landed behind Sasuke.

"You guys really thought I was **that** clueless?" she laughed. "Quick thinker. I'll give her that," Shikamaru said under his breath. "Okay forget this. I say we head on attack her!" Naruto yelled, running to tackle Ayamei. "Naruto you idiot, that's not part of the plan!" Shikamaru yelled, turning to Naruto. When Ayamei touched Naruto's arm, he transformed into a stick, "Shit, a replacement jutsu!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto and Shikamaru jumped in the pool, bringing Ayamei in with them. "Damn it," she growled, grabbing Shikamaru's arm. "What—can't swim?" he teased. "I can too swim," she retorted quietly. "Oh yeah, then why are you grabbin' me?" he interrogated. "Because—I wanna break your arm—" she released his arm, "I don't know anymore. My goodness!"

Chapter 9: Digging Deep

"So why don't you swim?" Shikamaru asked, collapsing down on his couch. "Man…Do I have to?" Ayamei groaned, sitting on a table with her feet in a chair. "If I say yes, you'll get mad right?" he asked. "Yea," she replied, "Why are you asking?" "Just checking," he said, turning his head. "Okay then," she said back a little annoyed.

"Well then, I guess my answer is yes," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn you!" Ayamei groaned. "Deal with it. Sometimes you just gotta open up and I guess now is an okay time," he said seriously. "Wow, that sorta changes everything," Ayamei said under her breath, "But I'm still mad about this!"

"Would you just get on with it?" Shikamaru questioned, tilting his head at her. "Okay, fine Mr. Impatient-ness! When me and my cousin were 7, we were playin' by some stupid lake and she jumped in the water because she wanted to swim. But after a few seconds she started to drown so I jumped in after her and I almost drowned too," Ayamei explained plainly as her stomach began to ache.

"So what happen?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. Ayamei's stomach began to ache more. "She died and I got to wake up in the hospital," she replied, losing her voice from the pain in her stomach a little. She knew this was almost normal.

Her stomach was trying to recede clearly because she was pushing her body to talk about her emotional points of life and it was clear to a lot of people that Ayamei somewhat lacked emotions. _"Shit, I've gotta get some air before I try to kill myself!"_ she thought frantically, rubbing her stomach to try and calm it.

"_And that's also why you hate hospitals, isn't it?"_ Shikamaru thought, looking at Ayamei. "Yea," she answered faintly, standing up. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up and reading her body language. "I need to get some air, that's all. You wanna come?" she asked. "Uh…Okay," Shikamaru answered.

22 minutes later: Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door as Shikamaru waited for her on the sidewalk. "Oh, what are **you** doin' here?" Juline's son, Ryoichi answered the door. "Hey, um…Ryu? Is your mom here?" Ayamei asked nervously. "I'm Ryo, and Mom's at Granny's house to help set up for a **funeral** for Gramps. What is it?" Ryoichi asked in a nicer tone now.

"Who's at the door Ryo?... Oh," Ryuichi said, walking next to his brother. "Hey," Ayamei said nervously, "Can I come in for a sec?" "Let her in," Ryuichi said, backing away from the door. "I was gonna," Ryoichi said opening the door and letting Ayamei in. "Ayamei, what're you doin' here?" Kiyoshi, the oldest of the triplets (yes they're triplets) came up from the basement.

"Nothin' really. I was gonna talk to your mother but I guess now's not the time," Ayamei answered, looking at Kiyoshi with a small smile. Kiyoshi always was Ayamei's favorite triplet because he was the most like her. "Ohh, so you didn't come for us," Ryuichi joked. "Sorry guys. I haven't even seen you three around the school lately," Ayamei smiled, placing a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

10 minutes later: "Okay guys, I really gotta go," Ayamei said as she backed away to the door. "Why so early?" Ryoichi asked. "Because…I have to study…For an exam," she lied. "Okay, we'll see you around then," Ryuichi smiled. "Later," Kiyoshi said boredly. "Bye guys," Ayamei said, turning around and leaving. _"Shit! Damn they're creepy actin'!"_ she thought when she got outside.

"_They're just like their father sometimes…But they act nothin' like Juline,"_ she thought. Ayamei smirked to herself at the possibility that they weren't Juline's sons. "What're you smirking for?" Shikamaru asked her. "No reason," Ayamei responded, kissing him.

Later: "So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothin' really. She wasn't at home. So I stayed for a minute and talked to my cousins—well they talked and I listened," Ayamei answered. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Oh, and they thought I went with Sasuke. They were so shocked that I go with you," Ayamei smiled.

"But that doesn't bother me," Ayamei pulled Shikamaru to her. Her body tingled when their lips met. She tingled even more when she smelled his scent. It made her yearn for more than just his scent. The taste of his lips to hers made her want to moan out loud at this very second. The voices plagued Ayamei but she ignored them as best she could because right now, all she wanted was sex.

Later: "You scratch a lot," Shikamaru smirked, looking at Ayamei while he rubbed his arm. Ayamei tilted her head and smiled at him, "I don't even have nails." "Yea, well I have scratch marks. You scratch too much," Shikamaru concluded, showing Ayamei his scratches on his arm. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes and stretching out her arms and legs, "It just happens."

"Ha, ha. Funny—Crazy Cat Lady," Shikamaru smirked, thumping Ayamei on the nose. "Hey! You're lucky I don't feel like moving anymore," Ayamei groaned, "You think you're pretty funny don't you Nara? Well news flash: you're funny—I'll give you that. But I can—"

"Okay, enough of the dumb speech. You're boring me," Shikamaru interrupted, hoping Ayamei would get mad.

"You know what?—I give up and I don't even care. **I'm** goin' back to sleep," Ayamei turned her head, sticking her nose up. "You know, I guess we're not so different Ayamei," said Shikamaru. "Huh?" she opened her eyes and turned to face him. "What?" he wondered out loud. "In all my months of knowin' you, that was the first time that you've ever called me by my name," she smiled a little.

"That's odd. I meant to say 'New Girl'. My mistakes," Shikamaru joked. Ayamei stared at him and growled but her eyes darted to the time in the middle of her anger session. It was 6:46 am. "Uh…You know, it's really not like me to say this, but: Shika-Baby, we gotta get up for school," she yawned, sitting up.

"Don't ever call me that in public, or die," Shikamaru said back, pulling Ayamei back down. "Awwww, now you know that I'm definitely gonna say it. And I bet I could get away with it," she smirked. "Go ahead and try. I guarantee you won't make it to graduation," Shikamaru said back. "Such a hostile environment I see," Ayamei changed her tone (and her mind).

Chapter 10: What About Your Friends

On the way to school: "Man, Sakura and Tenten are draggin' me to go shopping after school. This'll be a real drag," said Ayamei. "Okay, I'll miss you," Shikamaru replied. "Miss you back," Ayamei said, kissing him, "You'll be at home, right?" "Yup, sleeping is likely," Shikamaru answered, yawning.

Later: "So where are you and Kiba goin' after school?" Ayamei whispered to Hinata in the middle of geometry. "Uh…Downtown Tokyo…For a movie," Hinata whispered back. "Cool, that's where me, Tenten, and Sakura are headed after school too," Ayamei smiled. "Yea…Maybe we'll um…See you guys there," Hinata said shyly. "Hinata…You're not scared, are you?" Ayamei asked.

"Meet me…In the west bathroom during lunch…I'll tell you," Hinata murmured when she caught Kiba looking at her. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei smiled weakly. _"Poor Hinata. She's scared outta her mind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But wait a sec! I was scared too…After the first time…Me and Shikamaru……Oh, forget it!"_

Next period: "Hey Ayamei, you're still comin' with me and Sakura after school, right?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," Ayamei said annoyingly. "Come on Ayamei, you've gotta change your look sometimes," Tenten replied helpfully. Ayamei growled at her, "I don't wanna change my look."

"Well you're gonna," Tenten teased. "You know, it's time like these that are a real drag. So tell me, why do I hang with you guys?" Ayamei teased back. "Because we're your best friends, along with Sanaki and Hinata. Now deal with it," Tenten answered. "Man…You guys are a real drag to hang with sometimes," Ayamei sighed.

When the bell rang to leave calculus: Ayamei, Neji, and Tenten gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "And where are you headed?" Neji asked, turning around when he saw that Ayamei going in the opposite of the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a second. Just uh…Go in without me Tenten and save me a seat," Ayamei called to Tenten from a distance. "Okay," Tenten called back. She and Neji turned back around and went in the cafeteria.

When Ayamei walked in the west bathroom: She saw Tenten standing by a window. "Hey Hinata," Ayamei said awkwardly, "So tell me what's wrong." She walked closer to Hinata slowly. "Ayamei…I'm so scared," Hinata said hesitantly. "What is it—you don't like Kiba?" Ayamei asked her. "No, it's not that…It's just that…This is so weird…

Because I've never…Dated anyone before," Hinata said in a hushed tone. "Um, Hinata…I've never actually been on a date before either," Ayamei replied. "Are you for real Ayamei?" Hinata asked louder. "Unless you count spying on you and your friends' best friends and happening to bond with someone…Yup, I'm for real Hinata," Ayamei answered seriously.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as her mind drifted. "So how do you feel about Naruto?" Ayamei asked after searching Hinata's mind. "I uh…I still like him a little on the inside……But it's like Kiba just…Took my mind off him," Hinata replied, smiling a little, revealing her watery light lavender-colored eyes.

"Come on Hinata, you'll have fun with Kiba. He's already obsessed with you so I'm pretty sure he's bustin' his ass to make today perfect," Ayamei smiled weakly. "…I know but…What if he kisses me?" Hinata questioned. "Then just ki—Oh, sorry. If he tries to kiss you, just don't hold back on it," Ayamei suggested, "Actually, that's if you want to. Well, you **do **wanna kiss him, right?"

"…Yea," Hinata said, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, cool. So what you wanna do is don't hold back in it and put aggression in it then," Ayamei continued. "Uh, thank you. Ayamei," Hinata put on a nervous but brave face. "Don't mention it. You know, Hinata, you're a good person. Sometimes I'd rather hang with you than with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki," Ayamei smiled.

"…But I…I barely even speak," Hinata said back. "I know, and that's why. Sakura, Sanaki, and Tenten are too much to hang with sometimes. It can be a real drag a lot of the time. I like that you're quiet. It makes people respect you more," Ayamei explained. "Oh…Thank you…Ayamei," Hinata thanked her again. "Like I said: Don't mention it. Now come on, we're missin' lunch," Ayamei smiled.

In the lunchroom: "So how's everything going with your twin girlfriend?" Neji smirked. "She's not my twin, Neji. Drop it already," Shikamaru answered, sounding like he was both annoyed and bored. "Hmmm…Let's see: You both say that school's a drag (even though it's true). You're both lazy," Sasuke explained.

"And let's not forget that you were both born on—" "You guys can't be serious," Shikamaru cut Naruto off, forcing himself to laugh. "Dude, why don't you just face that you and Ayamei are **LOVERS!!!**" Kiba cackled. The rest of the gang, except Shikamaru, began to laugh too. "Love? No way Kiba. Come on, **me** in **love?** Chouji back me up here!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at Chouji expectantly.

"Sorry Shikamaru…But they're right," Chouji said sadly. _"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Not Chouji too. Man, these guys are such a drag to hang with,"_ "You guys are on crack. I'm not in love damn it." "Cheer up Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "Naruto is in love with Sakura and no one cares (anymore)."

"Hey, I've never been in love and I'm not in love now," Shikamaru growled. "Yea, but Kiba's in love with Hinata and he seems fine," Chouji offered, laughing still. Neji's eyes darted to Kiba. "But that's because only **we** know right now," Shikamaru responded. Kiba sunk n his chair a little. _"Neji's gonna kill me. Especially for my date with Hinata. Man this sucks,"_ he thought.

On the way out the school: "So I guess I'll see you at the house," Ayamei yawned, walking next to Shikamaru. "Okay," he said, looking at her. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Later then," she said afterward, heading toward Tenten's car with Tenten.

Later: Tenten pulled up to a curb and parked her car. She, Sakura, and Ayamei emerged from her ride and entered the mall. The first store they went into was a French place called _Charlotte Russe_. "For Shikamaru's sake, let **us** pick you some clothes Ayamei. You wear too many dark colors," Sakura begged. Ayamei hesitated to speak.

"…Okay, but I draw the line with yellow. Yellow is **way too gay**," Ayamei finally answered. As the three girls toured the store, Tenten picked out numerous outfits that they wanted Ayamei to try on. Of course Ayamei picked a few outfits that she herself approved of. She sent back a few outfits that Sakura and Tenten had offered as well.

About 10 minutes later: "You guys really wanna see me in **this?**" Ayamei asked from behind her dressing room door. "Yup," Sakura answered. "Just show us Ayamei," said Tenten. "I hate you both," Ayamei growled, slowly opening the door, "You guys are such a drag and I seriously mean that."

The outfit Ayamei was wearing looked like something that only Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki would wear. She had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with hearts all over it, fuzzy pink boots that almost reached her knees, a pink hat, a pair of long pink silk gloves, and a pink headband with hearts on the ends of it.

"Ayamei, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you mean great as in like you guys and Sanaki threw up on me: then yea, I guess so," Ayamei smirked. "Get serious Ayamei. You look great! Every guy at school would try to eat you alive," Tenten added in. "Come on, you both know that this outfit is really not my style," Ayamei sighed.

"You have to get it Ayamei!" Sakura whined. "**No**, actually I don't," Ayamei responded in an uncaring voice. "But it complements you," Tenten said. "Ugh…But this outfit sucks," Ayamei pouted. After a few minutes passed, full of Sakura and Tenten complimenting her, Ayamei finally decided to give the stupid outfit a chance.

"…Alright! Fine, I'll get the dumb outfit. But you two have to shut up already," Ayamei gave up. "We got her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Took her long enough! But who cares? Ayamei's gonna get a pink outfit!" Tenten added in. "Oh, I almost forgot: change the pink to light blue and it's a deal," said Ayamei, smiling evilly.

Later on: "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata leaving out the movie theater," Ayamei pointed, two floors up from them. "Wow, they look close," Tenten cooed, tilting her head. "Hey! Kiba, Hinata, get up here!" Sakura yelled, looking down.

"Um…Hi," Hinata smiled when she and Kiba met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki. "Hey you two. So how's the date goin'?" Tenten asked, looking at Kiba. He had his arm gripped around Hinata's side. "Go ahead and tell 'em Hinata," Kiba said, looking at Hinata. "Well, um…Me and Kiba…Are together now," Hinata blushed, looking at her new boyfriend and then at her friends.

Later, when Ayamei got back to Shikamaru's place: "Shikamaru, I'm back," she bustled through the door, dropping her stuff down in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the couch asleep. _"Damn, can I ever win? Everytime I see him…Sex comes to mind,"_ Ayamei thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just when Ayamei sat down, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Ayamei, come by my house," Juline said back. "Why, what happen?" Ayamei asked, standing up when she heard Juline's voice. "Just come okay! It's important," Juline responded, hanging up the phone right after.

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.

Chapter 11: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. There was nothing Ayamei could do to stop any of it. She was nothing. Useless.

Chapter 12: Missing In Action!

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei said to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a fist. So she decided to use her teeth and bit the hand over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	9. Digging Deep

Chapter 9: Digging Deep

"So why don't you swim?" Shikamaru asked, collapsing down on his couch. "Man…Do I have to?" Ayamei groaned, sitting on a table with her feet in a chair. "If I say yes, you'll get mad right?" he asked. "Yea," she replied, "Why are you asking?" "Just checking," he said, turning his head. "Okay then," she said back a little annoyed.

"Well then, I guess my answer is yes," Shikamaru smirked. "Damn you!" Ayamei groaned. "Deal with it. Sometimes you just gotta open up and I guess now is an okay time," he said seriously. "Wow, that sorta changes everything," Ayamei said under her breath, "But I'm still mad about this!"

"Would you just get on with it?" Shikamaru questioned, tilting his head at her. "Okay, fine Mr. Impatient-ness! When me and my cousin were 7, we were playin' by some stupid lake and she jumped in the water because she wanted to swim. But after a few seconds she started to drown so I jumped in after her and I almost drowned too," Ayamei explained plainly as her stomach began to ache.

"So what happen?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. Ayamei's stomach began to ache more. "She died and I got to wake up in the hospital," she replied, losing her voice from the pain in her stomach a little. She knew this was almost normal.

Her stomach was trying to recede clearly because she was pushing her body to talk about her emotional points of life and it was clear to a lot of people that Ayamei somewhat lacked emotions. _"Shit, I've gotta get some air before I try to kill myself!"_ she thought frantically, rubbing her stomach to try and calm it.

"_And that's also why you hate hospitals, isn't it?"_ Shikamaru thought, looking at Ayamei. "Yea," she answered faintly, standing up. "What is it?" he asked, sitting up and reading her body language. "I need to get some air, that's all. You wanna come?" she asked. "Uh…Okay," Shikamaru answered.

22 minutes later: Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door as Shikamaru waited for her on the sidewalk. "Oh, what are **you** doin' here?" Juline's son, Ryoichi answered the door. "Hey, um…Ryu? Is your mom here?" Ayamei asked nervously. "I'm Ryo, and Mom's at Granny's house to help set up for a **funeral** for Gramps. What is it?" Ryoichi asked in a nicer tone now.

"Who's at the door Ryo?... Oh," Ryuichi said, walking next to his brother. "Hey," Ayamei said nervously, "Can I come in for a sec?" "Let her in," Ryuichi said, backing away from the door. "I was gonna," Ryoichi said opening the door and letting Ayamei in. "Ayamei, what're you doin' here?" Kiyoshi, the oldest of the triplets (yes they're triplets) came up from the basement.

"Nothin' really. I was gonna talk to your mother but I guess now's not the time," Ayamei answered, looking at Kiyoshi with a small smile. Kiyoshi always was Ayamei's favorite triplet because he was the most like her. "Ohh, so you didn't come for us," Ryuichi joked. "Sorry guys. I haven't even seen you three around the school lately," Ayamei smiled, placing a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder.

10 minutes later: "Okay guys, I really gotta go," Ayamei said as she backed away to the door. "Why so early?" Ryoichi asked. "Because…I have to study…For an exam," she lied. "Okay, we'll see you around then," Ryuichi smiled. "Later," Kiyoshi said boredly. "Bye guys," Ayamei said, turning around and leaving. _"Shit! Damn they're creepy actin'!"_ she thought when she got outside.

"_They're just like their father sometimes…But they act nothin' like Juline,"_ she thought. Ayamei smirked to herself at the possibility that they weren't Juline's sons. "What're you smirking for?" Shikamaru asked her. "No reason," Ayamei responded, kissing him.

Later: "So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Nothin' really. She wasn't at home. So I stayed for a minute and talked to my cousins—well they talked and I listened," Ayamei answered. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Oh, and they thought I went with Sasuke. They were so shocked that I go with you," Ayamei smiled.

"But that doesn't bother me," Ayamei pulled Shikamaru to her. Her body tingled when their lips met. She tingled even more when she smelled his scent. It made her yearn for more than just his scent. The taste of his lips to hers made her want to moan out loud at this very second. The voices plagued Ayamei but she ignored them as best she could because right now, all she wanted was sex.

Later: "You scratch a lot," Shikamaru smirked, looking at Ayamei while he rubbed his arm. Ayamei tilted her head and smiled at him, "I don't even have nails." "Yea, well I have scratch marks. You scratch too much," Shikamaru concluded, showing Ayamei his scratches on his arm. "Sorry," she said, closing her eyes and stretching out her arms and legs, "It just happens."

"Ha, ha. Funny—Crazy Cat Lady," Shikamaru smirked, thumping Ayamei on the nose. "Hey! You're lucky I don't feel like moving anymore," Ayamei groaned, "You think you're pretty funny don't you Nara? Well news flash: you're funny—I'll give you that. But I can—"

"Okay, enough of the dumb speech. You're boring me," Shikamaru interrupted, hoping Ayamei would get mad.

"You know what?—I give up and I don't even care. **I'm** goin' back to sleep," Ayamei turned her head, sticking her nose up. "You know, I guess we're not so different Ayamei," said Shikamaru. "Huh?" she opened her eyes and turned to face him. "What?" he wondered out loud. "In all my months of knowin' you, that was the first time that you've ever called me by my name," she smiled a little.

"That's odd. I meant to say 'New Girl'. My mistakes," Shikamaru joked. Ayamei stared at him and growled but her eyes darted to the time in the middle of her anger session. It was 6:46 am. "Uh…You know, it's really not like me to say this, but: Shika-Baby, we gotta get up for school," she yawned, sitting up.

"Don't ever call me that in public, or die," Shikamaru said back, pulling Ayamei back down. "Awwww, now you know that I'm definitely gonna say it. And I bet I could get away with it," she smirked. "Go ahead and try. I guarantee you won't make it to graduation," Shikamaru said back. "Such a hostile environment I see," Ayamei changed her tone (and her mind).

Chapter 10: What About Your Friends

On the way to school: "Man, Sakura and Tenten are draggin' me to go shopping after school. This'll be a real drag," said Ayamei. "Okay, I'll miss you," Shikamaru replied. "Miss you back," Ayamei said, kissing him, "You'll be at home, right?" "Yup, sleeping is likely," Shikamaru answered, yawning.

Later: "So where are you and Kiba goin' after school?" Ayamei whispered to Hinata in the middle of geometry. "Uh…Downtown Tokyo…For a movie," Hinata whispered back. "Cool, that's where me, Tenten, and Sakura are headed after school too," Ayamei smiled. "Yea…Maybe we'll um…See you guys there," Hinata said shyly. "Hinata…You're not scared, are you?" Ayamei asked.

"Meet me…In the west bathroom during lunch…I'll tell you," Hinata murmured when she caught Kiba looking at her. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei smiled weakly. _"Poor Hinata. She's scared outta her mind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But wait a sec! I was scared too…After the first time…Me and Shikamaru……Oh, forget it!"_

Next period: "Hey Ayamei, you're still comin' with me and Sakura after school, right?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," Ayamei said annoyingly. "Come on Ayamei, you've gotta change your look sometimes," Tenten replied helpfully. Ayamei growled at her, "I don't wanna change my look."

"Well you're gonna," Tenten teased. "You know, it's time like these that are a real drag. So tell me, why do I hang with you guys?" Ayamei teased back. "Because we're your best friends, along with Sanaki and Hinata. Now deal with it," Tenten answered. "Man…You guys are a real drag to hang with sometimes," Ayamei sighed.

When the bell rang to leave calculus: Ayamei, Neji, and Tenten gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "And where are you headed?" Neji asked, turning around when he saw that Ayamei going in the opposite of the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a second. Just uh…Go in without me Tenten and save me a seat," Ayamei called to Tenten from a distance. "Okay," Tenten called back. She and Neji turned back around and went in the cafeteria.

When Ayamei walked in the west bathroom: She saw Tenten standing by a window. "Hey Hinata," Ayamei said awkwardly, "So tell me what's wrong." She walked closer to Hinata slowly. "Ayamei…I'm so scared," Hinata said hesitantly. "What is it—you don't like Kiba?" Ayamei asked her. "No, it's not that…It's just that…This is so weird…

Because I've never…Dated anyone before," Hinata said in a hushed tone. "Um, Hinata…I've never actually been on a date before either," Ayamei replied. "Are you for real Ayamei?" Hinata asked louder. "Unless you count spying on you and your friends' best friends and happening to bond with someone…Yup, I'm for real Hinata," Ayamei answered seriously.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as her mind drifted. "So how do you feel about Naruto?" Ayamei asked after searching Hinata's mind. "I uh…I still like him a little on the inside……But it's like Kiba just…Took my mind off him," Hinata replied, smiling a little, revealing her watery light lavender-colored eyes.

"Come on Hinata, you'll have fun with Kiba. He's already obsessed with you so I'm pretty sure he's bustin' his ass to make today perfect," Ayamei smiled weakly. "…I know but…What if he kisses me?" Hinata questioned. "Then just ki—Oh, sorry. If he tries to kiss you, just don't hold back on it," Ayamei suggested, "Actually, that's if you want to. Well, you **do **wanna kiss him, right?"

"…Yea," Hinata said, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, cool. So what you wanna do is don't hold back in it and put aggression in it then," Ayamei continued. "Uh, thank you. Ayamei," Hinata put on a nervous but brave face. "Don't mention it. You know, Hinata, you're a good person. Sometimes I'd rather hang with you than with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki," Ayamei smiled.

"…But I…I barely even speak," Hinata said back. "I know, and that's why. Sakura, Sanaki, and Tenten are too much to hang with sometimes. It can be a real drag a lot of the time. I like that you're quiet. It makes people respect you more," Ayamei explained. "Oh…Thank you…Ayamei," Hinata thanked her again. "Like I said: Don't mention it. Now come on, we're missin' lunch," Ayamei smiled.

In the lunchroom: "So how's everything going with your twin girlfriend?" Neji smirked. "She's not my twin, Neji. Drop it already," Shikamaru answered, sounding like he was both annoyed and bored. "Hmmm…Let's see: You both say that school's a drag (even though it's true). You're both lazy," Sasuke explained.

"And let's not forget that you were both born on—" "You guys can't be serious," Shikamaru cut Naruto off, forcing himself to laugh. "Dude, why don't you just face that you and Ayamei are **LOVERS!!!**" Kiba cackled. The rest of the gang, except Shikamaru, began to laugh too. "Love? No way Kiba. Come on, **me** in **love?** Chouji back me up here!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at Chouji expectantly.

"Sorry Shikamaru…But they're right," Chouji said sadly. _"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Not Chouji too. Man, these guys are such a drag to hang with,"_ "You guys are on crack. I'm not in love damn it." "Cheer up Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "Naruto is in love with Sakura and no one cares (anymore)."

"Hey, I've never been in love and I'm not in love now," Shikamaru growled. "Yea, but Kiba's in love with Hinata and he seems fine," Chouji offered, laughing still. Neji's eyes darted to Kiba. "But that's because only **we** know right now," Shikamaru responded. Kiba sunk n his chair a little. _"Neji's gonna kill me. Especially for my date with Hinata. Man this sucks,"_ he thought.

On the way out the school: "So I guess I'll see you at the house," Ayamei yawned, walking next to Shikamaru. "Okay," he said, looking at her. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Later then," she said afterward, heading toward Tenten's car with Tenten.

Later: Tenten pulled up to a curb and parked her car. She, Sakura, and Ayamei emerged from her ride and entered the mall. The first store they went into was a French place called _Charlotte Russe_. "For Shikamaru's sake, let **us** pick you some clothes Ayamei. You wear too many dark colors," Sakura begged. Ayamei hesitated to speak.

"…Okay, but I draw the line with yellow. Yellow is **way too gay**," Ayamei finally answered. As the three girls toured the store, Tenten picked out numerous outfits that they wanted Ayamei to try on. Of course Ayamei picked a few outfits that she herself approved of. She sent back a few outfits that Sakura and Tenten had offered as well.

About 10 minutes later: "You guys really wanna see me in **this?**" Ayamei asked from behind her dressing room door. "Yup," Sakura answered. "Just show us Ayamei," said Tenten. "I hate you both," Ayamei growled, slowly opening the door, "You guys are such a drag and I seriously mean that."

The outfit Ayamei was wearing looked like something that only Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki would wear. She had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with hearts all over it, fuzzy pink boots that almost reached her knees, a pink hat, a pair of long pink silk gloves, and a pink headband with hearts on the ends of it.

"Ayamei, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you mean great as in like you guys and Sanaki threw up on me: then yea, I guess so," Ayamei smirked. "Get serious Ayamei. You look great! Every guy at school would try to eat you alive," Tenten added in. "Come on, you both know that this outfit is really not my style," Ayamei sighed.

"You have to get it Ayamei!" Sakura whined. "**No**, actually I don't," Ayamei responded in an uncaring voice. "But it complements you," Tenten said. "Ugh…But this outfit sucks," Ayamei pouted. After a few minutes passed, full of Sakura and Tenten complimenting her, Ayamei finally decided to give the stupid outfit a chance.

"…Alright! Fine, I'll get the dumb outfit. But you two have to shut up already," Ayamei gave up. "We got her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Took her long enough! But who cares? Ayamei's gonna get a pink outfit!" Tenten added in. "Oh, I almost forgot: change the pink to light blue and it's a deal," said Ayamei, smiling evilly.

Later on: "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata leaving out the movie theater," Ayamei pointed, two floors up from them. "Wow, they look close," Tenten cooed, tilting her head. "Hey! Kiba, Hinata, get up here!" Sakura yelled, looking down.

"Um…Hi," Hinata smiled when she and Kiba met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki. "Hey you two. So how's the date goin'?" Tenten asked, looking at Kiba. He had his arm gripped around Hinata's side. "Go ahead and tell 'em Hinata," Kiba said, looking at Hinata. "Well, um…Me and Kiba…Are together now," Hinata blushed, looking at her new boyfriend and then at her friends.

Later, when Ayamei got back to Shikamaru's place: "Shikamaru, I'm back," she bustled through the door, dropping her stuff down in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the couch asleep. _"Damn, can I ever win? Everytime I see him…Sex comes to mind,"_ Ayamei thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just when Ayamei sat down, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Ayamei, come by my house," Juline said back. "Why, what happen?" Ayamei asked, standing up when she heard Juline's voice. "Just come okay! It's important," Juline responded, hanging up the phone right after.

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.

Chapter 11: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. There was nothing Ayamei could do to stop any of it. She was nothing. Useless.

Chapter 12: Missing In Action!

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei said to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a fist. So she decided to use her teeth and bit the hand over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	10. What About Your Friends

Chapter 10: What About Your Friends

On the way to school: "Man, Sakura and Tenten are draggin' me to go shopping after school. This'll be a real drag," said Ayamei. "Okay, I'll miss you," Shikamaru replied. "Miss you back," Ayamei said, kissing him, "You'll be at home, right?" "Yup, sleeping is likely," Shikamaru answered, yawning.

Later: "So where are you and Kiba goin' after school?" Ayamei whispered to Hinata in the middle of geometry. "Uh…Downtown Tokyo…For a movie," Hinata whispered back. "Cool, that's where me, Tenten, and Sakura are headed after school too," Ayamei smiled. "Yea…Maybe we'll um…See you guys there," Hinata said shyly. "Hinata…You're not scared, are you?" Ayamei asked.

"Meet me…In the west bathroom during lunch…I'll tell you," Hinata murmured when she caught Kiba looking at her. "Uh…Okay," Ayamei smiled weakly. _"Poor Hinata. She's scared outta her mind,"_ she thought sadly, _"But wait a sec! I was scared too…After the first time…Me and Shikamaru……Oh, forget it!"_

Next period: "Hey Ayamei, you're still comin' with me and Sakura after school, right?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," Ayamei said annoyingly. "Come on Ayamei, you've gotta change your look sometimes," Tenten replied helpfully. Ayamei growled at her, "I don't wanna change my look."

"Well you're gonna," Tenten teased. "You know, it's time like these that are a real drag. So tell me, why do I hang with you guys?" Ayamei teased back. "Because we're your best friends, along with Sanaki and Hinata. Now deal with it," Tenten answered. "Man…You guys are a real drag to hang with sometimes," Ayamei sighed.

When the bell rang to leave calculus: Ayamei, Neji, and Tenten gathered their stuff and left the classroom. "And where are you headed?" Neji asked, turning around when he saw that Ayamei going in the opposite of the cafeteria. "I'll be back in a second. Just uh…Go in without me Tenten and save me a seat," Ayamei called to Tenten from a distance. "Okay," Tenten called back. She and Neji turned back around and went in the cafeteria.

When Ayamei walked in the west bathroom: She saw Tenten standing by a window. "Hey Hinata," Ayamei said awkwardly, "So tell me what's wrong." She walked closer to Hinata slowly. "Ayamei…I'm so scared," Hinata said hesitantly. "What is it—you don't like Kiba?" Ayamei asked her. "No, it's not that…It's just that…This is so weird…

Because I've never…Dated anyone before," Hinata said in a hushed tone. "Um, Hinata…I've never actually been on a date before either," Ayamei replied. "Are you for real Ayamei?" Hinata asked louder. "Unless you count spying on you and your friends' best friends and happening to bond with someone…Yup, I'm for real Hinata," Ayamei answered seriously.

"Oh…" Hinata mumbled as her mind drifted. "So how do you feel about Naruto?" Ayamei asked after searching Hinata's mind. "I uh…I still like him a little on the inside……But it's like Kiba just…Took my mind off him," Hinata replied, smiling a little, revealing her watery light lavender-colored eyes.

"Come on Hinata, you'll have fun with Kiba. He's already obsessed with you so I'm pretty sure he's bustin' his ass to make today perfect," Ayamei smiled weakly. "…I know but…What if he kisses me?" Hinata questioned. "Then just ki—Oh, sorry. If he tries to kiss you, just don't hold back on it," Ayamei suggested, "Actually, that's if you want to. Well, you **do **wanna kiss him, right?"

"…Yea," Hinata said, feeling embarrassed. "Okay, cool. So what you wanna do is don't hold back in it and put aggression in it then," Ayamei continued. "Uh, thank you. Ayamei," Hinata put on a nervous but brave face. "Don't mention it. You know, Hinata, you're a good person. Sometimes I'd rather hang with you than with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki," Ayamei smiled.

"…But I…I barely even speak," Hinata said back. "I know, and that's why. Sakura, Sanaki, and Tenten are too much to hang with sometimes. It can be a real drag a lot of the time. I like that you're quiet. It makes people respect you more," Ayamei explained. "Oh…Thank you…Ayamei," Hinata thanked her again. "Like I said: Don't mention it. Now come on, we're missin' lunch," Ayamei smiled.

In the lunchroom: "So how's everything going with your twin girlfriend?" Neji smirked. "She's not my twin, Neji. Drop it already," Shikamaru answered, sounding like he was both annoyed and bored. "Hmmm…Let's see: You both say that school's a drag (even though it's true). You're both lazy," Sasuke explained.

"And let's not forget that you were both born on—" "You guys can't be serious," Shikamaru cut Naruto off, forcing himself to laugh. "Dude, why don't you just face that you and Ayamei are **LOVERS!!!**" Kiba cackled. The rest of the gang, except Shikamaru, began to laugh too. "Love? No way Kiba. Come on, **me** in **love?** Chouji back me up here!" Shikamaru exclaimed, looking at Chouji expectantly.

"Sorry Shikamaru…But they're right," Chouji said sadly. _"Damn it!"_ Shikamaru thought, _"Not Chouji too. Man, these guys are such a drag to hang with,"_ "You guys are on crack. I'm not in love damn it." "Cheer up Shikamaru," Sasuke said, "Naruto is in love with Sakura and no one cares (anymore)."

"Hey, I've never been in love and I'm not in love now," Shikamaru growled. "Yea, but Kiba's in love with Hinata and he seems fine," Chouji offered, laughing still. Neji's eyes darted to Kiba. "But that's because only **we** know right now," Shikamaru responded. Kiba sunk n his chair a little. _"Neji's gonna kill me. Especially for my date with Hinata. Man this sucks,"_ he thought.

On the way out the school: "So I guess I'll see you at the house," Ayamei yawned, walking next to Shikamaru. "Okay," he said, looking at her. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Later then," she said afterward, heading toward Tenten's car with Tenten.

Later: Tenten pulled up to a curb and parked her car. She, Sakura, and Ayamei emerged from her ride and entered the mall. The first store they went into was a French place called _Charlotte Russe_. "For Shikamaru's sake, let **us** pick you some clothes Ayamei. You wear too many dark colors," Sakura begged. Ayamei hesitated to speak.

"…Okay, but I draw the line with yellow. Yellow is **way too gay**," Ayamei finally answered. As the three girls toured the store, Tenten picked out numerous outfits that they wanted Ayamei to try on. Of course Ayamei picked a few outfits that she herself approved of. She sent back a few outfits that Sakura and Tenten had offered as well.

About 10 minutes later: "You guys really wanna see me in **this?**" Ayamei asked from behind her dressing room door. "Yup," Sakura answered. "Just show us Ayamei," said Tenten. "I hate you both," Ayamei growled, slowly opening the door, "You guys are such a drag and I seriously mean that."

The outfit Ayamei was wearing looked like something that only Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki would wear. She had on a long-sleeved pink shirt with hearts all over it, fuzzy pink boots that almost reached her knees, a pink hat, a pair of long pink silk gloves, and a pink headband with hearts on the ends of it.

"Ayamei, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you mean great as in like you guys and Sanaki threw up on me: then yea, I guess so," Ayamei smirked. "Get serious Ayamei. You look great! Every guy at school would try to eat you alive," Tenten added in. "Come on, you both know that this outfit is really not my style," Ayamei sighed.

"You have to get it Ayamei!" Sakura whined. "**No**, actually I don't," Ayamei responded in an uncaring voice. "But it complements you," Tenten said. "Ugh…But this outfit sucks," Ayamei pouted. After a few minutes passed, full of Sakura and Tenten complimenting her, Ayamei finally decided to give the stupid outfit a chance.

"…Alright! Fine, I'll get the dumb outfit. But you two have to shut up already," Ayamei gave up. "We got her!" Sakura exclaimed. "Took her long enough! But who cares? Ayamei's gonna get a pink outfit!" Tenten added in. "Oh, I almost forgot: change the pink to light blue and it's a deal," said Ayamei, smiling evilly.

Later on: "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata leaving out the movie theater," Ayamei pointed, two floors up from them. "Wow, they look close," Tenten cooed, tilting her head. "Hey! Kiba, Hinata, get up here!" Sakura yelled, looking down.

"Um…Hi," Hinata smiled when she and Kiba met up with Sakura, Tenten, and Sanaki. "Hey you two. So how's the date goin'?" Tenten asked, looking at Kiba. He had his arm gripped around Hinata's side. "Go ahead and tell 'em Hinata," Kiba said, looking at Hinata. "Well, um…Me and Kiba…Are together now," Hinata blushed, looking at her new boyfriend and then at her friends.

Later, when Ayamei got back to Shikamaru's place: "Shikamaru, I'm back," she bustled through the door, dropping her stuff down in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled out on the couch asleep. _"Damn, can I ever win? Everytime I see him…Sex comes to mind,"_ Ayamei thought, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just when Ayamei sat down, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered. "Ayamei, come by my house," Juline said back. "Why, what happen?" Ayamei asked, standing up when she heard Juline's voice. "Just come okay! It's important," Juline responded, hanging up the phone right after.

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.

Chapter 11: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. There was nothing Ayamei could do to stop any of it. She was nothing. Useless.

Chapter 12: Missing In Action!

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei said to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a fist. So she decided to use her teeth and bit the hand over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	11. BeWare

Chapter 11: Beware

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door in the freezing rain. Juline answered after a few seconds and let her in. "The whole family wants to kill you," Juline began, "They think you killed my father…But you and I both know who did it if I know you correctly." Ayamei remain standing. She had no clue what to do or say.

"You've got to stay away from most of them or they'll try to kill you," Juline explained. "Juline…Why all of a sudden do you care about me now? Nine years ago, you acted like I didn't even exist," Ayamei finally said. "Nine years ago…After **her**, that weekend…You weren't the only one who wanted to die," Juline looked down at the floor.

"What happened?" Ayamei asked, sitting down on the floor. "I…I…I remember, my husband yelled at me until you came. Then…I left. I wanted you to come with me so bad. But I couldn't cross him," Juline said, sitting down next to Ayamei. For the first time, Ayamei noticed that she and Juline's eyes were the same color.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Ayamei asked, getting a little angry. Juline looked back down at the floor again, "He…He'd hit me. He always did ever since the day I was married to him…I hated him…Constantly, he'd pound on my back." Ayamei observed Juline's actions closely. _"She reminds me of someone…Someone I've met. But I don't know who anymore,"_ Ayamei thought.

"Uh…So who did you leave with?" Ayamei asked after a few minutes of thinking. "A friend," Juline replied quickly, "Just a friend." "Uh, okay. So is there anything else I need to know?" Ayamei asked. "Um, no that's all I can say for now," Juline said, standing up. Ayamei stood up as well and headed for the door. "If something happens, please let me know," said Juline, hugging Ayamei.

"_Wow, I haven't hugged her since I was seven,"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, something finally hit her: Did Juline know about Toshiki's death? "Juline, there's one more question I have to ask you before I go: What happened to your husband?" Ayamei questioned. "I know what you did. Thank you," Juline replied. "But how do—" "Don't worry about it right now," Juline answered, cutting Ayamei off.

Later: Ayamei opened the door to Shikamaru's apartment and walked in. He was lying on his back, on the floor. "Hey, what took?" he asked. "Oh, you're up. Uh, my aunt Juline wanted to see me," Ayamei answered, hopping over Shikamaru, onto the couch. "Okay," Shikamaru said. "Man…" Ayamei sighed, "I'm tired."

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked. "She's sayin' that my whole "family" wants to kill me pretty much," Ayamei began, "It's because her husband, my rapist, killed her father, and most of them think I did." "Oh man, but you **did** kill her husband, right?" Shikamaru questioned. "Yea, I did that purposely," Ayamei answered. "But do her sons know?" he asked. "I don't know," she responded.

"_Damn, I hate talkin' to him about this! It's all a drag for him. I shouldn't do this to him,"_ Ayamei thought. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked, reading Ayamei's body language. He could tell she was thinking about something and that her mind was wandering. "Oh, it's nothing really. I gotta get somethin' to eat," Ayamei answered, sitting up, "Did you eat somethin'?" "Uh…No," Shikamaru responded.

Later: Ayamei and Shikamaru lay on the floor in the living room. They had just got out of a pointless conversation. "Shikamaru, I can't stand hospitals," Ayamei whispered out of the clear blue. "Huh? What's so wrong with them?" he questioned, whispering back. "Everything: Their smell, the needles, and the people. I just hate it all so much," Ayamei shivered.

"Okay?" he said, suggesting that she go on. "If something happens and I wind up in a hospital, you better stay with me, the whole time," Ayamei continued, almost falling asleep. "I'll be there," Shikamaru promised, falling asleep. Ayamei moved a little closer to him and kissed him. After kissing him, she fell asleep too.


	12. Ayamei's Nightmare

Chapter 12: Ayamei's Nightmare

Ayamei was falling in a pit of darkness. She felt like she was falling at extreme speed. And to worsen things, she couldn't see shit. After a few minutes, she felt the ground form under her. When she looked ahead, she saw that she was outside of Mihara's house. When she walked in the house, she heard Toshiki and her deceased "grandfather" arguing.

"So you were the reason Ayamei would cry in the closet and try to starve herself! What the hell did you do to her Toshiki?!" the grandfather yelled. "Relax old man. She's not even your granddaughter and you know that," Toshiki smirked. "You…You raped her didn't you?! You raped her just like you raped my daughter! I knew there was something strange about you!" The old man yelled, running at Toshiki with a kunai.

"_No…This can't be how it happened…But if this is his death…Why does he care about me?"_ Ayamei thought frantically. She stood and watched as Toshiki beat her "grandfather" to death. And the only reason she watched was because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the pain that she was witnessing. Nor could Ayamei get the rest of her body to move.

In the end, an old-aged man's body lay motionless and bloody as Toshiki fled the scene. He hops out of Mihara's bedroom window, leaving the old man's body on the bed. A few minutes after Toshiki flees the scene, Mihara enters her bedroom to find her husband lying in their bed, bloody and battered.

Ayamei watched as Mihara wept for several minutes. While weeping, Mihara went around the room throwing around all of the things that reminded her of her husband. She especially kicked around the mysterious box of papers that her husband had sealed.

For the first time since the day she killed Toshiki, Ayamei actually felt pity for Mihara. But then again, Ayamei couldn't. Mihara thought this was all Ayamei's doing in the first place. But still, Ayamei wondered what it felt like to lose someone that close to you like that.

And then to enter your bedroom and find that person in the bed where the two of you made your precious children. That must have really blown it for Mihara. Ayamei wished she could feel the pain that Mihara was feeling at this moment. Ayamei wanted to know what it was like to cry over someone the way Mihara was over her husband.

Even if that meant crying over Shikamaru, Ayamei would want to. She thought it was worth it to cry over him. Well, he was worth it. She wanted to feel that kind of compassion for a person. But that would mean she'd have to…Fall in love. For starters, Ayamei didn't even know what it was like to be in love.

The scene changed: Ayamei now saw herself talking to Sasuke. They were in the same exact spot where they first kissed. _"Hey, Sasuke! Man, I haven't talked to him in a while now,"_ the real Ayamei thought. "You're still an important part of me. You always will be Sasuke," she said, "I love you."

_What the—this hasn't even happened yet! And does this mean…Me and Shikamaru break up?"_ the actual Ayamei thought. The whole scene grew blurry when Ayamei saw her and Sasuke moving closer to each other. _"Damn, so I'm actually gonna go with Sasuke? Great, now Sakura and Naruto won't shut up! This is such a drag!"_ she continued to think.

The scene changes: Ayamei now saw herself in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a warehouse sort of. She couldn't see anything but she could hear. She heard Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi laughing about something. Then, she hears Kiyoshi yell something but couldn't make out the words. This scene was sort of weird for her.

Ayamei had barely known the Kawashima Triplets since Seilin died. And because of this, Ayamei couldn't tell if they were happy or mad when they were laughing. But she did know that Kiyoshi as a clash between the two when she heard him yell something. But what did it have to do with her?

The scene changes again: Ayamei was standing outside in the rain with Shikamaru. They were right outside his apartment to be particular. It looked like they were in a really heated discussion. "It's like I was an accident! Nobody wants me and nobody needs me!" Ayamei had screeched.

She gave Shikamaru an evil look that looked a little scared and sad. He looked at her for a second and then he slapped her. Then the scene got blurry and Ayamei couldn't see anything really. _"Damn…What the fuck is my problem? Why would I say that? Is this really me?"_ the actual Ayamei thought.

Just then, everything Ayamei had seen in her dream turned into a tornado. It was a giant tornado of thoughts, flashbacks, and flash-forwards. And there she was in the middle of it all. She still felt paralyzed all over her body. She couldn't do anything when everything was starting to fall apart or when everything had fallen apart.

She couldn't stop Toshiki from killing her grandfather. Although they weren't blood, Ayamei still loved him as if they were blood. She couldn't stop Mihara from all the tears she cried when she found her husband beaten to death in their bed. It was the bed where the two made life. Where Kalin and Juline were created.

Ayamei didn't know what to think of herself telling Sasuke that she loved him. It was strange; new. Ayamei just knew she couldn't fall in love. It just didn't happen. But then again, that type of thing never happened to Ayamei. But more importantly, why would she lash out at Shikamaru? That type of thing was less believable then Ayamei even falling in love! What happened? What went wrong?

And what about her cousins? Why were they laughing and punching and yelling? Did that even have anything to do with her? Why did she have to envision that in the first place? All that did was make her think more and her mind would begin to confuse her. And then the voices would return like they always did. But why? Why was all this happening to her?


	13. Devoured By My Secret

Chapter 13: Devoured by My Secret

Ayamei woke up breathing heavily. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Shikamaru was looking at her with a small relieved look, "Good, you're up." "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked. "You were crying and screaming. Plus you're skin is freezing," Shikamaru responded. "Oh, I'm sorry," Ayamei said softly.

"_My family…Why don't I know mine? Why is all this happening to me? Now I'm gonna fuck up and lose you too…But, you're the only one who's ever cared,"_ Ayamei thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked. Ayamei laid her head by his neck and he put his arms around her. _"Oh man, this dream must have really messed her up…I've never seen her like this before,"_ Shikamaru thought.

After telling him what happened: Ayamei nipped at Shikamaru's ear. "So you really saw **me** hit you?" he asked her to make sure. Ayamei nodded her head, meaning yes. _"Maybe it means we'll break up,"_ Shikamaru thought. "Shhhh! I'm not letting you go that easy. You're one of the first people to ever care about me. I trust you," Ayamei whispered.

"Alright, we won't break up," Shikamaru smiled a little. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Ayamei murmured. Then she kissed him. Ayamei could feel her body temperature rise and her heart beat increase. She got the feeling that something fucked up was going to happen but she also thought that she'd get through it. _"You stupid bitch! You really think __**he**__ would fall in love with __**you?**__" _the voices screamed.

Ayamei ignored the voices as best she could because they made one giant mistake about her: the fact that Ayamei Lei Mei couldn't fall in love. It was pretty much impossible. To the naked eye it would probably seem very much so, possible. But looking deeper into Ayamei, you'd realize that she really can't fall in love with anyone, not even Shikamaru.

Sure Ayamei cared about him just as much as he cared for her, but she just couldn't push herself that far. Ayamei had seen love before and it wasn't good. The only love she knew was the kind where you trusted a person very much and they wind up stabbing you in the back, but they say they love you. Yea she'd seen love: and she never wanted to embrace it. Love could never wrap Ayamei up in its evil clutches. Not as long as Ayamei had breath in her body.

The only good kind of love was when you loved your family and maybe a few friends. But the love between a man and a woman (or gay people too) was 60 stupid and 40 false. Most of the time, all the male would want is to beat on his wife and then come along later and force her to have sex with him. Occasionally, the man would force the woman to bare his son or firstborn.

"_Hey, it's time to get up for school,"_ Ayamei's conscience told her, _"Oh well…School can wait a few hours…It's a drag anyway."_ "Hey, we have to go to school," Shikamaru stopped kissing and touching her. "Man, I hate school. It's such a drag," Ayamei groaned. "Yea, but lucky for me, my mom and dad tend to come around to check on my grades and I already get hell for that. Skipping school would be an even bigger drag," Shikamaru sighed.

Ayamei smiled a little at the way Shikamaru said 'mom and dad.' She remembered a little after they started hanging out when he had first mentioned his parents to her. Each time he said it, he always sounded like he was about to throw someone through a wall. "Okay, we've gotta get ready," Ayamei smiled a little, even though she'd rather stay at home than go to school.

Today: school seemed to have flown by today at extreme speed. "Hey Ayamei, you wanna hang out today. We're goin' to the mall with Hinata so she can tell us everything about her date with Kiba," Sakura offered. "Uh…Sure," Ayamei nodded half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go. She wanted to go home and lie around with Shikamaru and fuck, if it led to that, which was much likely.

On the way out the school: Ayamei walked with Shikamaru. "Hey, Sakura wants me to come hang out. So I'll see you around 6," Ayamei sighed. "Okay," Shikamaru responded. Just then, Ayamei pulled him by his shirt against a wall and began to kiss him. "That's just payback for this morning and last night," she purred, releasing him. Shikamaru tilted his head at her, "I'm not complainin'."

Later: "So tell us everything Hinata!" Tenten urged. She, Hinata, Sakura, and Ayamei were hanging out in the food court. "Um…We were at the movie and he…He kissed me in the middle of nowhere…But I didn't stop him…And he asked me to…Be his girlfriend…" Hinata explained shyly, blushing a little. "Awwww," Sakura cooed, "Hinata that's so romantic!"

"And I thought Kiba was mean and un-romantic-ish," Tenten said, sounding surprised. _"…Thank you, Ayamei,"_ Hinata thought, looking at Ayamei, who was looking at her too. Ayamei nodded her head at Hinata. "At least one of us is getting romanced," Sakura thought, thinking about Naruto. "Ayamei's getting romanced," said Tenten. "Uh…Yea," Ayamei chimed in playfully.

"Ayamei and Shikamaru haven't even been on their first date, so they don't count!" Sakura boasted. "Oh…Okay," Tenten and Ayamei said nervously. "What about you Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Me, getting romanced, no. I really like Lee but he still has no clue about it," Tenten explained, blushing under her breath. Sakura looked at Tenten and cleared her throat expectantly.

"Aren't you using the wrong word?" Sakura asked, nudging Tenten. "No…Well…Fine! I'm in love with Lee!" Tenten confessed embarrassedly. "Eh…I could've guessed," said Ayamei, taking a long sip of her soda. "Actually…I could've guessed that too Tenten," Hinata added, smiling weakly. "AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!" Tenten demanded.

"Honestly…Yes," her friends said in unison, all smiling weakly at Tenten. "Damn it! Then why doesn't Lee know if I'm so obvious?" asked Tenten. "Because, that's just Lee. He's just that oblivious to girls' feelings," Sakura answered. "Then how did you wind up with him?" Tenten asked, turning reddish-pink. "I had Naruto and Neji tell Lee I liked him," Sakura smiled.

"Why don't you do that?" Ayamei asked. "Because…What if he likes someone else?" Tenten questioned. "Ten, I'm pretty sure Lee likes you," Sakura replied. "You sure Sakura?" Tenten checked. "Yes Tenten. And if you ever doubt me, I'll just get Naruto to ask Lee how he feels about you," Sakura answered. "Come on, Tenten! You and Lee have been best friends since forever. Just get over yourself," said Ayamei, growing a little annoyed at Tenten's shyness.

As conversations flew by, Ayamei's mind began to zone out. _"Shit, I feel…Watched. Something's up,"_ she thought, "Uh…I need to head home." "Ayamei, you feelin' okay?" Sakura asked. "Not really…I've gotta headache," Ayamei said back. "Okay, let's go," said Tenten, standing up.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Ayamei whispered to herself as she walked in Shikamaru' apartment building. Shit, the power on the main floor was out. Before Ayamei could pull out her cell phone for lighting, a hand darted over her face and covered her mouth. Then, at lightning speed, two hands grabbed her arms before she could throw a punch. So she decided to use her teeth instead and bit repeatedly the hand that was over her face.

Her bites didn't do anything.


	14. Take it all Away

Chapter 14: Take It All Away

"_No…It's them……No, not them. Damn this is a drag,"_ Ayamei thought frantically. The next hour turned into a blur for her, literally. I mean really, how couldn't it be a blur after Kiyoshi smothered her face in a rag with chloroform? When they'd figured that she was unconscious, Kiyoshi let Ayamei go and Ryoichi lifted her over his shoulder. But no, she wasn't unconscious yet. But after about 20 minutes, Ayamei fell unconscious in the back of the car she'd been stowed in.

It had taken so long for Ayamei to fall unconscious because her body had been use to chloroform. Over the years she'd been use to most things that other people's bodies weren't. Chloroform, crack, weed, methamphetamines, un-prescribed pills, lethal injection: you name it. Ayamei had been through them all over the years thanks to the infamous Toshiki. Before she passed out, Ayamei also felt her hair grow: it had to be black and brown. Anxious to kill but at the same time, a little scared; that's what she was.

When Ayamei gained consciousness, she found herself tied to a pole. Since she had no way of knowing how she was knotted up, she couldn't do anything to get free. It would've been a drag anyway since she was tied to seriously thick and tight rope. And the thicker the rope was, the more energy she'd have to use. But, there still was something Ayamei could do: she used her ability to get her phone out of her pocket to make phone calls.

Shit, before Ayamei could put in a call, a door opened and in walked Kiyoshi, Ryuichi, and Ryoichi. She managed to get her phone back into her pocket before any of them could see it though. For an unknown amount of hours, Ayamei endured painful punches and numerous kicks all over her body. Eventually, they began to bite her. _"Damn, I've gotta stay…Conscience……Shit,"_ Ayamei thought as she coughed up blood, _"This……This is such a drag…"_

That's Kiyoshi went behind her. _"What…Is he doing?"_ Ayamei thought. He was untying her! Kiyoshi was actually untying her, the fool! But wait, how would Ayamei be able to do anything with about 92 of her energy gone? Nothing, that's what, or at least, that's what she thought. After being freed completely by the rope's hold, Ayamei fell straight to the ground. After she did, the three brothers looked at each other for a moment. But shortly after exchanging looks, the three began to kick her in her back and in her stomach.

As much as she told herself to, and as much as she wanted to, Ayamei couldn't. She couldn't stay conscience. She couldn't push her body to do it. When she awoke, she was in a trailer. But more importantly, she was naked! If there was something to be afraid of, it was Ayamei's body. Though she did have sex with Shikamaru plenty of times, secretly, she still thought her body was nothing but crap. Nothing but bruised, scarred, and damaged crap.

Next to Ayamei was Kiyoshi. He'd raped her before she'd fallen asleep. When she tried to move away from him, she couldn't. Her arms were tied to the headboard of the bed they were on. Kiyoshi looked Ayamei in the eye and then he laid his head in between her legs. _"Shit, this can't be real! I need to find somethin'…To hit 'em……I've gotta kill 'em!"_ Ayamei thought urgently. Just before Kiyoshi's tongue could touch her, Ayamei had a plan. The trick was to stall him and find a weapon.

"Wait!" she screamed, "Uh…Where are the others?" "What're you ramblin' about?" Kiyoshi demanded, looking up at her. "Um…Shouldn't the others be around, for protection?" she questioned. "Just shut your mouth!" he yelled, putting his fingers and his tongue to use. Pain, numbness, and a spark of an orgasm propelled through the lower half of Ayamei's body. _"No, shit! Damn it! I couldn't find anything! It's like some kind of weaponry desert or something! What the hell am I suppose to do!"_ she thought in between it all.

There was no point to Ayamei screaming for Kiyoshi to stop. Why scream stop when you knew he wouldn't? This was exactly Ayamei's point. Every so often Ayamei would try struggle. But of course all her attempts to try and get him off her failed miserably. After about two hours of torture from Kiyoshi, he finally rolled off of her. As much as she thought she would, Ayamei did not cry. Her eyes weren't even moist. But they did have an evil glow and her hair was much longer.

Wanting to roll over and die, Ayamei decided to go to sleep and clear her head. Sadly however, she only got 23 minutes of sleep. Because then Ryoichi came in, preying on Ayamei's body. Shockingly, he untied the ropes that had Ayamei trapped down. "…What?" Ayamei slurred, sounding drunk. She sat up and Ryoichi pulled out a kunai. "Relax, just relax. I'm not here to hurt you…" he lied, putting the kunai to Ayamei's skull.

Pushing Ayamei back down on her back, Ryoichi stripped himself and slid on a condom. He began to lick and fondle Ayamei's breasts. After some minutes, he flipped her on her stomach violently. He sat on her and began to ram in and out of her ass repeatedly. Pain, numbness, and a spark of an orgasm shredded through Ayamei's body more than ever. She couldn't remain quiet the whole time. And it wasn't exactly because Ryoichi was the king of the beds.

See, the thing was, Ryoichi was whipping Ayamei also. There were bad bruises and red lines all up and down Ayamei's back. As Ayamei endured it all, she felt her stomach trying to recede. Damn she wanted to throw up more than ever. After more hours passed, Ryoichi finally got off Ayamei, whipping her still though. By this time, Ayamei's back had numerous tears in her skin, red lines, and fragile skin that might break at the touch of a finger. Ryoichi tied Ayamei's arms back up as she forced herself to sleep.

The next day: it was 6:30 pm. Well, not to Ayamei's knowledge. Ayamei was still tied up in the trailer. Next to her now was Ryoichi. He turned and looked at her with lust in his eyes. _"It's such a drag that all these years I thought these guys were my cousins……Damn it! I need to get outta here!"_ Ayamei thought. She didn't want to take it anymore but she couldn't find a way not to. She didn't have enough energy to levitate something heavy and there were no small weapons she could find.

Ryoichi got on top of her and stared into Ayamei's eyes. Then, he began to thrust in and out of Ayamei's body. More pain, numbness, and spark of an orgasm. _"I need Shikamaru…"_ her mind faded. In the middle of the rape, Ayamei spotted a kunai on the side of the bed. _"Huh? I've gotta get that kunai…But my energy…I don't…Even think I…Have…Enough…"_ she thought as she lost more energy.

Unbelievably however, Ayamei managed to levitate the kunai. She forced it to stab and tear through Ryoichi's neck. Some of the blood from his body splattered on Ayamei's face and upper body. Ryoichi made a loud gaps and yell when he felt the kunai rip through his neck and his flesh. Ayamei's face revealed that she was smiling a little. _"Shit…I actually did it,"_she thought, setting the kunai next to her.

After pushing Ryoichi to the end of the bed with her feet, she fell back on her back. She wanted to wait a second until freeing herself to try and gain some energy for it and her future manslaughters. _"Okay big girl…You can do this…Now call someone before you die,"_ Ayamei thought, breathing heavily from exhaustion. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room for her clothes. They were under the bed. She reached down under it and pulled up her pants.

When she reached in the pocket, her phone wasn't there. Ayamei fell out the bed and to begin to search the trailer for her phone. It wasn't under the bed and it wasn't in it either. She checked the front of the trailer and the bathroom too. Her phone was nowhere to be found. Just when Ayamei gave up everything and decided to get dressed, she heard Kiyoshi coming. Immediately, she laid back in the bed and sat up.

"Hey Ryo, we're about—what the fuck?!" Kiyoshi explained, glaring at his brother's dead body and then at Ayamei. Just then, Ryuichi came in as well. "Kiyoshi man, what're you yellin'—what the fuck did you do to Ryo?!" he exclaimed angrily. Just then, the remaining two brothers began to approach her. But, they both stopped right next to where she was lying. After whispering back and forth, Kiyoshi picked up a kunai and examined Ayamei's body. He was looking for the right spot to stab her at, but at the same time, he didn't want her dead yet.


	15. The Last of the Kawashimas

Chapter 15: The Last of the Kawashimas

"_Damn it! I left the kunai I had in one of the other rooms! Shit, I'm gonna die…"_ Ayamei thought angrily as her mind drifted off. Kiyoshi finally decided on stabbing her in her shoulder. He cut deep into her left arm. She screamed in pain for a few seconds. Ryuichi poured a drop of chloroform into the cut and that made it burn more, making Ayamei scream once again. Her screams only empowered them though. While they felt like royalty, Ayamei felt like being called shit would be an upgrade for her.

She looked into Kiyoshi and Ryuichi's eyes and saw her reflection. For the first time, Ayamei saw who she really looked like: Juline! _"Wait, Juline can't be my mother…She was with Toshiki all this time and…Why would he rape his own daughter? But no…Somethin' isn't or wasn't right about their relationship…"_ Ayamei thought. Just then, she flashbacked to all recent conversations she had with Juline.

"…I can't prove it but I know it was him…I'm sorry," Juline had said in one of the scenes. Visions of pictures of her as a teen flew through Ayamei's mind. Juline looked just like Ayamei as a teen. Up until she was 17, Juline's hair was blue like Ayamei's. But when she was 17 and older, Juline's hair was black. Maybe there was a possibility of Juline being her mother but the odds had to have been about 20,000 to 1.

"…Juline isn't your mother!" Ayamei screamed through her pain. _"What the hell is she talking about?"_ Ryuichi and Kiyoshi thought, exchanging looks. "Ha, you don't have a mother!" Ryuichi smirked, blasting Ayamei in her stomach.

As tying Ayamei up, the two brothers turned to leave the trailer. They planned on going to get food and eat it in Ayamei's face. That's when she saw it: her cell phone! It was in Kiyoshi's back pocket. Using all the energy she had left in her system, Ayamei levitated the phone over to her. She made the buttons dial themselves and laid the phone by her face so she could hear and be heard.

"Shikamaru, I'm trapped!" Ayamei exclaimed when she heard Shikamaru answer. "Where the hell are you?" he asked. "Uh…A warehouse…In the forest. It's near some abandoned house! I need you to come now!" she yelled. "Okay, okay, calm down Ayamei. What did they do to you?" he asked. "I…I uh…I don't wanna discuss it. Just please, come and get me before I die!" Ayamei yelled.

It had been 10 minutes since Ayamei had gotten off the phone with Shikamaru. Was she nervous? Hell yes. Did she want to roll over and die? Hell yes, sort of. Was she worried about Shikamaru not showing up on time? Hell yes to that too. But was she worried about Shikamaru? Hell no. Why would she have to worry about him? He may have been a slacker but the guy's no loser. But honestly, Ayamei was really hoping that he'd show up already and get her.

Ayamei could hear Kiyoshi and Ryuichi coming. She didn't know what they were actually saying, but she knew that it was about her. But what would they do to her? What more could they do to her? Were they coming to kill her? That's all they could possibly want more out of her. She was of no use to them. Or was she? All of this insight and questions are what fled through Ayamei's mind. It bothered her so much that between the pain and thoughts, she couldn't think straight.

The two brothers came in the room Ayamei was in. Her nude, blood splattered body just lie in the bed. They noted her struggle to remain conscience. Ryuichi pulled out a kunai after consulting with his brother. They'd planned on stabbing her again and then they'd take turns raping her again. Then, eventually, they'd kill her. Just as Ryuichi was about to go for Ayamei's other arm to stab, the trailer door flung open.

"Hey, hands off the girl!" the person yelled, walking in. It was Shikamaru! _"Shikamaru…"_ Ayamei thought, giving up on her fight for consciousness. "Ha, move any closer and we'll kill her now!" Kiyoshi threatened. _"Ha, obviously these idiots know nothing about the Shadow Possession Jutsu,"_ Shikamaru thought, smirking to himself. "Hey, wait a second! I can't move!!" Ryuichi exclaimed angrily. "No kidding, I can't move either!!" Kiyoshi yelled.

Using the Shadow Sewing Technique, he made three kunais pierce through Ryuichi's heart, neck, and face. "What the…How did…" Kiyoshi murmured, baffled at his dead brother's body. _"I'd better hurry up and quit playing before she dies,"_ Shikamaru thought. Before he knew it, he'd used the Shadow Neck Snap on Kiyoshi and he was lying on the floor dead. Hopping up on the bed to avoid dead bodies, Shikamaru pulled out a kunai to release Ayamei's arms. _"Wow, these guys must've been really serious about this,"_ he thought, looking at her still bleeding arm.

Quickly, Shikamaru went into the bathroom and wet up a hand towel in hot water, brought it back, and put it on Ayamei's arm and pressured it. _"Ayamei's gonna hate me for it, but she needs to get to a hospital unless she wants someone like Sakura to know about this,"_ he thought as he tied up her cut. More than the hospital though, Shikamaru knew that Ayamei completely **hated** and **despised** opening up to people.

Yeah, he cared about her well-being. But at the same time, he cared about the possibility of her flipping out or not flipping out. If he took her to the hospital, Shikamaru knew obviously that Ayamei was going to freak out, which would be such a drag for both of them. But at the same time, he also knew that if someone like Sakura were to help her, Ayamei would try to kill him and whoever it was that helped her and anyone who knew or witnessed it. That's just how strongly she felt about those kinds of things.

The decision So…the hospital it was.


	16. Is Life Always A Drag! Damn!

Chapter 16: Is Life Always a Drag?! (Damn!)

Ayamei wakes up in a hospital bed. _"No, this can't be real…What am I doin' here?!"_ Ayamei thought, growing nervous. Then she saw Shikamaru sitting on the left to her bed, looking at her. "Ayamei, good to have you back," he spoke. She looked at him but did not speak. _"Uh, wow…He didn't leave…I fucked up. We both know this is a drag,"_ she said in her head, "How long have I been here?" She looked at a clock that said it was almost eleven-thirty. She guessed that it was night time.

"12 hours," said Shikamaru. "What, so I stayed **here** through yesterday night?!" Ayamei's eyes opened up wide. "Yea, but relax. I was here the whole time. Oh, and some woman, your aunt Juline, came too. She looked old enough to be your grandmother though," Shikamaru added. _"My grandmother…?"_ Ayamei thought, sitting up, "Shikamaru, the woman who came. What did she look like?" "Uh…She was old-old. Had black hair and it was tied up. Sorta short," he explained, wondering what was up.

"And she said her name was Juline?" Ayamei checked to make sure. "Yea," Shikamaru answered. "No, that wasn't my aunt. It was my grandmother, impersonating my aunt," Ayamei looked at the floor. She debated in her mind for a few minutes on her next move. "Come on, I have to go. Now, I can't stay in here," she said finally, using her ability to open up the window across the room. "You know, you should really relax your arm. They wanted to rot it off," Shikamaru urged. _"What does he know? He's just a dumb boy!" _the voices raged.

Ayamei took a few deep breaths, "I can't take this anymore. I know I'm not supposed to do this and I know I was raised better than this. But no, I can't. I'm scared." "Huh? But you're in an unknown condition," Shikamaru stood up. She put both of her legs out the bed but when she tried to stand on them, she fell on her stomach. "Ayamei," Shikamaru rushed to her side, helping her up and putting her back in the bed. "Shikamaru," Ayamei groaned.

"You just saw what happened. You're in an unknown condition right now," he explained. "Whatever, we'll find out now! You really thought I was in such a condition! I'm just messin' with you now come on!" Ayamei hyped up, hopping back out of the bed. She quickly ran and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the window. "Couldn't we just sneak out the door like normal people?" Shikamaru insisted. "Nope, sounds too easy," Ayamei smiled a little.

Sure on the inside she was scared out of her mind, but Ayamei couldn't let Shikamaru see that. Then he'd just look at her like some useless little girl. Anyway, how could she not smile around the guy? He was Shikamaru Nara for crying out loud! "You're lucky I like you—you have your troublesome moments," he mumbled. "Yea, I know…But everyone needs a little trouble in their life," Ayamei responded. This whole conversation was taken place during the time when theses two were crawling across the building.

Ayamei felt okay for a split second as she felt the light wind blow threw her hair. But then she remembered why all this was happening: the one thing that Ayamei cared about. How dare they touch her body? She'd barely allowed herself to relinquish from going crazy whenever she and Shikamaru had sex. But now, this was all a whole new thing to Ayamei. Once they got to the edge of the building they spotted a fire escape and jumped onto it. After lowering it to the ground and stepping off, Ayamei pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

"I need your lighter," she sighed. He looked at her for a moment then he pulled it out. _"Ha…My cigarettes,"_ he thought. "Yea, I needed 'em, here," said Ayamei, reading his thoughts, passing him a cigarette. They stood in their two spots for about 20 minutes, smoking cigarettes, no one saying a word. Just enjoying the light breeze and slowly darkening sky. _"Okay Ayamei, you've gotta go…But where?"_ she thought. _"What a drag, she's not sayin' anything. This means she's gonna freak…Now or later,"_ Shikamaru thought.

Later: "What now?" he asked finally. "I uh…I'm headin' to the forest," she answered. "Okay, I'm at Naruto's place I guess," Shikamaru told her, "You sure you'll be okay though?" "Yea, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Shikamaru," Ayamei answered. "Alright…," he murmured. Before he knew it, Shikamaru had grabbed Ayamei and kissed her. _"Of course I'm gonna worry about you,"_ he thought in the midst of it. _"Shikamaru…"_ Ayamei thought, having no clue that he was still worried about her.

Later: "Hey Sasuke," Ayamei said when she walked a few feet behind Sasuke. He was looking down at the water. "Hey, Ayamei," he said quietly. "I uh…Just got out the hospital," she spoke quietly too. Sasuke turned and looked at her, "What happened to your arm?" "I got cut, bad," she said back. "What happened to you despising the hospital?" Sasuke smirked. "I broke out," Ayamei looked down.

"Hmm, why were you there?" Sasuke interrogated. "I don't wanna talk about it," Ayamei answered. "You okay now?" he questioned. "Yea, I guess," she nodded, "But I might have a record now." Sasuke nodded his head, looking down too. "Come here for a minute Sasuke," Ayamei looked at him. "What?" he asked, walking slowly. When he was finally close to her, Ayamei laid a hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"We've had our ups and downs, but I like you Sasuke. Do me a favor and next time you're lookin' for a girlfriend, stay outta the bitch and fiend section," Ayamei said seriously. A smile formed around the edge of Sasuke's lips, "Got it." Just then, Ayamei hugged Sasuke really close to her. "I love you Sasuke…" Ayamei whispered. It was a long friendship hug. They were both jittery on the inside because now they could be near each other without any sexual tension.

Later: After making amends with Sasuke, Ayamei fled the forest and went to Juline's house. Yea, she hadn't planned on it. Yea, Ayamei also didn't tell Shikamaru. But she was pissed about a lot of things between her and Shikamaru. She hated it that he had to save her from the kin of Toshiki. She also hated it that Shikamaru had to wind up taking her to the place she thought of as hell on Earth. She knew it was such a drag for him that she decided to leave him out of it because she was pretty sure that he had enough of her and the troublesome problems.

But what Ayamei didn't know is that though he did hate trouble, Shikamaru cared about her more. Secretly, he actually didn't mind helping her through the trauma because he cared about her. But the awkward part for Ayamei was that the more she was with Shikamaru, the more the voices would try to plague her. And honestly, the voices were the only secret that Ayamei hadn't talked about, even with herself. She didn't even know why she had the voices. They'd been there since Toshiki had begun to drug her when she was 7.

Ayamei knocked on Juline's front door. "Uh, Aya…? Hey," Juline greeted with a slurred speech. Ayamei could tell that she was on dope. _"Oh great, I get to play with a crackhead. This is gonna be such a drag,"_ she thought angrily, stepping into Juline's living room. "So…Why are you here…? I uh…Thought you were in……The hospital…?" Juline asked as she flopped on the couch. "Juline, I heard you have a copy," Ayamei began, "Of my birth certificate."

"Uh, your birth certificate…? I don't remember if…Uhh…" Juline mumbled. "Okay, you can drop the act! I know you're my mother!" Ayamei groaned, pulling off Juline's hair, black wig. Juline's real hair was the same tone of green as Ayamei's hair whenever she was tired. It was because of the drugs that it was this color currently. "Look kid…I'm not your mom… She died eleven……Years ago," Juline slurred. "No…You're in denial…You have my certificates from schools…Somewhere in this house," Ayamei said as she searched through Juline's mind.

"Look Ayamei…I love you and all but—" "Okay, **Mom!** I'll just go upstairs and check your second dresser to the left, in the third row, first drawer," Ayamei cut her off. "Okay…! Ayamei, yes it's true, I'm your…Mother," Juline snapped out of her trance, ashamed of herself. Later: "So tell me, mother…Why'd you do it?" Ayamei interrogated, narrowing her eyes at her mother. "I…I uh, was an addict by the time I was 16 and…Your father, he tried to help me through a lot. But we hadn't planned on kids—"

"_See she admits to it! You were an unwanted child!" _the voices seeped through Ayamei's mind. "So you didn't want us and decided to put us up for adoption?" Ayamei interrupted, standing up. "Ayamei, wait a minute! That's uh…" Juline tried to call out. _"See, she's so drugged up and yet she still knows how to admit to one thing: you were an accident! Go, leave her and run! She wouldn't miss you anyway!" _they continued. "No, I heard what you had to say. I'm gone. It's not like you'd miss me anyway!" Ayamei grew louder, opening the door and leaving the house.

Honestly, Ayamei didn't mean nor did she want to get loud. She just wanted the painful voices inside of her to die and never come back. But shit, they still wouldn't leave. Though it was freezing and raining outside now, Ayamei was heated and deep down, hurting. Hurting like hell; wanting to be taken away to a place where she wouldn't have to scream, sob, and be angry anymore. It was 7 minutes since Ayamei had left Juline's house for her to see Shikamaru. He too, was on the way back home.

"What up with you?" he asked, walking next to her. "She uh…Admitted to it, Juline……She's my mom," Ayamei responded in between deep breaths. "Huh? But doesn't that mean that those three creeps were…Your brothers?" Shikamaru questioned. "My step-brothers," Ayamei sighed, _"Shit, I've gotta lay down or somethin'…Or get away from him…The voices…They're back!"_ "What happen with her?" Shikamaru asked finally, stopping, in front of his apartment.

"…Don't worry about it," Ayamei said back, looking at the water droplets slam down on the pavement. "Hey, look at me," Shikamaru demanded, moving her head up, "Tell me what's wrong with you. And don't say there isn't somethin' because **I** **know **that you're lying." _"Don't listen to him! He doesn't really care about you! Nobody wants you anyway stupid!" _the voices raged. _"It's true…No one wants me and I'll never be loved…"_ Ayamei thought as tears came into her eyes and it began to rain harder. Maybe the voices were right… __


	17. Ayamei's Tears and a New Chapter

Chapter 17: Ayamei's Tears and a New Chapter

"So are you gonna talk or what?" Shikamaru questioned. "He and Ayamei were still outside, standing in the rain. _"Shikamaru, why are you doing this to me? Why won't you leave me be? Leave me alone Shikamaru!"_ Ayamei thought, looking down at the ground. _"Yes! Yes! Yell at him, scream at him! Make him hate you Ayamei! Don't stop now!"_ the voices growled ferociously. "Tell me!" Shikamaru urged.

"…Fine! She didn't want to have me! My mother never wanted me because she didn't want to love me! I was an accident!! Nobody wants me and no one **needs** me!!" Ayamei yelled as tears gushed out of her eyes. She was crying so hard that it made her whole face ache. Shikamaru never moved. He eyeballed Ayamei up and down for a split second. He slapped her.

Ayamei's cheek began to burn and it stung a little. With her arms still at her sides, she clenched a tight fist, her eyes fixated on Shikamaru. She wanted to move so badly but she couldn't. Ayamei felt paralyzed. Shikamaru grabbed her arm and kissed her. _"Hey…You're gonna be fine okay?"_ Shikamaru thought in the midst of it. Ayamei pulled him closer to her, meaning okay. She still had tears strolling down her face. A thunderstorm began to come in…

Minutes later, Ayamei and Shikamaru came in the living room on each other's shoulders. They both flopped on the floor, Ayamei on top of him. Ayamei' face still had a glimmer of awkwardness in it from what she'd said, minutes earlier. She didn't really know why she said all that when she thought about it. (Except for maybe the part about her mother.) _"Why would I say that? I don't always feel unloved…"_ Ayamei thought, _"When that happened, it was like I was somebody else…Like a split personality or somethin'. But not everyone hates me."_

What about Ai and Shuichi? They loved Ayamei. And…Shikamaru and Sasuke." Shikamaru flashed through Ayamei's mind, _"Huh? Shikamaru?"_ It's funny how a person could love you but not be IN love with you. Or was Shikamaru really in love with her? But wait; was Ayamei in love with HIM? It only made sense for her to be in love with him for her to want him to be in love with her too. _"Ah, enough of the stupid mind questions,"_ Ayamei thought. Life: such a drag. Ayamei couldn't stand most of it. There's the: stupid life questions, the dating game, the Sasuke's of the world, and then the list just go on. And Ayamei couldn't stand most of them.

"_But what now? What do I do now? Should I stay or should I go? I want to stay but I know it'll be a drag…But if I leave, it'll be double…It's times like this when I wish I had a mother to fall back on. I couldn't tell Ai or any of my friends. Especially not Shikamaru. I know he's tired of me already…"_

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry…I'm such an idiot," Ayamei murmured in between their kisses. "Yea, I know. And somewhat troublesome," Shikamaru added with a smirk, "But hey: you're a girl. It's what I was expecting. Anyway, everyone needs a little trouble in their life I guess." He eyeballed Ayamei closely, unnerving her and causing her to look away. "Stop it. Eye contact bugs me," she said innocently. At the corner of her eye, Ayamei could see that Shikamaru was still looking at her with a seductive look.

"_And this is part of why I love him: such a nerd on the inside and yet so seductive,"_ Ayamei said in her head, biting at Shikamaru's ear. Both of their bodies were soaked from the rain and their clothes were plastered to their skin. Because of the rain, Ayamei's pink bangs were dropping into her green eyes. Shikamaru liked that about her at the moment because the bangs brought out the icy green color of his girlfriend's eyes.

Hours later, Ayamei is resting her head on Shikamaru's chest. While she's asleep, he's awake. _"Why would she lash out like that? I don't get it,"_ he thought. Ayamei began to fidget a little so Shikamaru rubbed her back a little. She quit moving after pulling a blanket up on her. Shikamaru looked at her for a few minutes. _"I really can't leave her,"_ he continued to think, _"I've never met anyone like her. It's like most things don't really phase her…Maybe Naruto and the others were kinda right…She's like a twin…But I like it sorta."_

"Ayamei…" Shikamaru yawned, "Crazy, and yet, I like it." He continued to look at her. He noted the scars that he could see. Altogether, Shikamaru counted 3 on Ayamei's face, 7 on her left arm, 12 on her right, 4 on her neck, and 2 on her chest. "Man…" he whispered, __

Just then, Ayamei woke up. She looked at him closely. After a few seconds, they kissed. Ayamei's heartbeat sped up as she felt Shikamaru touch her body. She began to ruffle in his hair. Like she'd concluded earlier, life: such a drag. But it's either you dealt with it or got lost. So yea, Ayamei chose to deal with it. _"Shit,"_ she thought, a little frustrated on the inside.

The End (for now)

This isn't the last of Ayamei. In my next novel, _Sacred Kisses_, read in more on what's going on with Tenten. So who does se really love: Lee or Neji? Plus, Find out what happens to Naruto and Sakura? And what about Shikamaru and Ayamei? Stay tuned for _Sacred Kisses_, my next FanFic. More to come soon!


	18. Ayamei's Interview

You've read the story now find out what our main character has had to say about her new friends:

**You've read the story now find out what our main character has had to say about her new friends: **

**Naruto- **"He's goofy, but I like him. His willpower and strength are amazing. Secretly, I think he's too good for Sakura sometimes."

**Sakura- **"She's a good friend but she's too fuckin' emotional! Ugh! She can be pretty nice but sometimes she's really annoying."

**Sasuke- **"He's good to relate to and he's pretty dark. In a weird way, I think he's nice. But I still don't get what girls see in him."

**Kiba- **"He reminds me of Naruto. Loud, tough, and confident. It's almost sweet how in love with Hinata he is. It's amusing how much he loves Akamaru too. Secretly, I think he's hot."

**Hinata- **"She's like the sister I always wanted. She's quiet, a little shy, and tough on the inside. I almost admire her."

**Shino- **"Dark and mysterious, the best guy ever."

**Chouji- **"He's kinda funny and pretty cool to hang with. Nice guy. I don't think he's that big either."

**Ino- **"She's a self-centered bitch."

**Shikamaru- **"I've got a few secrets on him. He's slightly fun and can be sexy in his own way. Enough said."

**Lee- **"He's really determined and strong. A little awkward though."

**Tenten- **"She's okay, but too girly."

**Neji- **"He's sincere, smart, hot, and sarcastic. What more could you want out of him?"

**Gaara- **"I like him. Dark, grim, and sexy."

**Kakashi- **"I don't like him."

**Anko- **"She's cool."


End file.
